


我的天才男友

by arcsabernine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 80,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsabernine/pseuds/arcsabernine
Summary: 球星！木兔光太郎（29→30）X 护士！赤苇京治（28→29）原著向，有双方家庭背景捏造是非常甜的都市童话，长篇已完结（32章是一个甜蜜番外，下个兔赤日放出来！w）
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 203
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

只有零星几个发烧或者吃坏肚子的人前来就诊。急诊室的这一晚，一开始是非常宁静的。

这片宁静在一句“今天没什么病人啊，挺好，挺好”中达到顶峰，然后情势急转直下。在场的医生和护士都从工作中惊醒，悲壮的目光投向声音的来源。新来的保洁阿姨自顾自地拖地，似乎没有发现她被满室的沉默针对了。

对急诊发生的一切毫不知情的赤苇京治正一个人坐在走廊尽头的茶水间。在低血糖和长时间的精神亢奋的交替作用下，他的双手微微地发颤。幸好这并不影响工作。

茶水间的隔壁是一间带床的休息室。没有病人的时候，比如今晚，值夜班的医生会见缝插针地去那里小睡。赤苇听到那个房间传来悉悉索索的声音，知道在里面打瞌睡的实习医生月岛萤已经醒了。

“赤苇前辈……”休息室的窗外黑漆漆一片。月岛皱眉，自己睡了多久了，这是前半夜，还是后半夜？他一时之间竟然想不起来，“你一直在急诊吗？”

赤苇略微透露出疲态，但那双细长的眼睛十分好看，眼尾微微上挑。他点头：“恩，传呼机没有响过，没有新的病人。”

在急诊连续值班的赤苇，实际上是重症监护室（ICU）的护士。

经历了一次Code Blue，在ICU度过了险象环生的十二个小时，晚上七点终于可以撤离的时候，赤苇被小鸟游护士长逮了个正着，她说：“急诊有人请假了，借小赤去那里值一次夜班。下次让他们请你吃饭，好吗？”

换做别人大概已经叫苦连天了，赤苇只是轻轻地说：“我明白了。”

“急诊的人还想让你带一下一年级的住院医，就一个晚上。叫月岛萤。好麻烦哦。不过你们认识的吧？前几天看到你们一起吃饭。既然认识，我替小赤答应了。”

三十六岁的小鸟游护士长五个月前怀孕了，她的体态逐渐变得丰满。跟孕妇和新生儿相关的风险随年龄逐增，统计学之剑落在三十五岁。护士长是一个统计学意义上的高龄产妇。

赤苇又重复一次：“我明白了，小鸟游前辈。请你快点下班。”

不是第一次二十四小时连续值班，赤苇打算硬扛过去。凌晨四点，离下班只有三个小时了。赤苇跟月岛说：“我们要不要对一下病人的情况？再过一会儿就要交接了。”

月岛把上一轮急诊值班人员留下的报告递给赤苇，打算跟他讨论病人的收治情况。这是月岛在医院实习的第一年。各个科室轮转，今天开始是急诊科。他被安排跟着赤苇，观察急诊科护士的工作内容。

赤苇翻着十分具有急诊科特色的总结报告，对月岛说：“什么时候来ICU？可以找个耐心一点的医生带你，急诊的报告写得……太抽象了。”

月岛接回去一看，立刻明白他的意思。

“病人还活着，内科收治。”

“病人还活着，急诊观察。”

“病人出院。”

这么惜字如金？

看见月岛的表情，赤苇笑了一下：“都是护士写总结报告，但急诊和ICU的风格不太一样。ICU的值班记录事无巨细，病人在几点几分吃了什么药、输了什么液，不可以遗漏。这些都有原因，你要想听，我可以慢慢教你。”

“想听的。”月岛又问，“我是第一天来急诊，赤苇前辈觉得在急诊上班怎么样？”

赤苇想了想：“ICU的护士不喜欢借调到急诊。我不讨厌来这里，但也说不上喜欢。”

月岛也想了想：“没有想到在这里和前辈相遇了。”

高中毕业以后，赤苇就没有再打排球了。本科半工半读，花了五年才完成。紧接着又读了研，和医学生们在同一栋教学楼里度过了两个春秋。没有实习，没有轮岗，一毕业就能如愿以偿，直接在ICU工作，算是用研究生这个额外的学位走了捷径吧。

赤苇低头，轻轻说道：“跟木兔前辈说了我们变成同事的事情，他也感叹世界很小，希望你能去看他的比赛。”

高中毕业以后，月岛也没有打排球了。紧赶慢赶读完了本科和医大，又马不停蹄地考取了医师资格证。铆足了劲读书，八年里几乎什么别的都没干。连木兔听到后都啧啧称奇。

月岛正要说话，他们胸前的传呼机响了。他翻起来一看，只看到Code Blue几个大字在屏幕上跳动。传呼机震动的频率和他的心跳融为一体。

与此同时响起的还有走廊里没有感情的女声广播：“Code Blue，一楼，右侧入口；Code Blue，一楼，右侧入口……”

等月岛反应过来的时候，赤苇已经条件反射般得从椅子上跳了起来，向Code Blue跑去。


	2. Chapter 2

原本平静的急诊室似乎被保洁阿姨的随口一句话喊醒了。在学校里就被教过，一说“今天不是很忙啊”这样的禁语，科室立时三刻就会忙起来。

医院所使用的颜色代码里，Code Blue是最令人心惊肉跳的一种。指的是病人出现心肺骤停的紧急情况，已经没有呼吸和心跳，需要急救队伍立刻赶往指定地点进行抢救。

一个三年级的住院医拉住月岛，说不用管Code Blue，有人过去插管了，并问他能不能给另一个内出血的病人做B超。另一边，已经赶到的赤苇和现场的医生简单说了几句，便往人流的反方向跑去。

赤苇给正在ICU值班的后辈打电话，让他准备好床位，急诊可能要送病人过去。对方惊呼，赤苇前辈不是昨天就下班了吗？赤苇说，是下班了，又上班了。我很累了，你想不想顶我的班？那边一个激灵，立刻挂断了，抖抖索索地开始“铺床”。

夜昼交替，越来越多的病人被送至急诊科。急诊大楼外已经旭日东升，急诊室大楼内还是生死轮转。

赤苇再见到月岛的时候，他正站在走廊里喝咖啡。急诊大楼是新建的，大片的落地窗，走廊被朝阳照得通透而明亮。月岛摇了摇头，甩掉一些倦意：“大抢救，一个半小时的心肺复苏，腰都快断了。”

抢救的时候不觉得累，现在月岛才觉出僵硬，背上的肌肉像是失去了弹性一样。身体的感觉和十几岁的时候大相径庭。原来衰老不是五十岁的时候才会发生的事情。

赤苇问道：“没有人帮你？”

赤苇的情况也好不到哪里去。他就是习惯了。静悄悄的前半夜仿佛上个世纪的事情，急诊永远这么风云莫测。忙起来静脉扎针扎到手软、扎到头晕眼花这种事，只是护士之间的心有灵犀，可能连朝夕相处的医生们都不会理解。

“都在忙。” 月岛脸色越来越难看，掰开手指，一口气数了十几个病例给赤苇听。

“记性不错。交班的时候要考的。”赤苇表扬他又提醒他，且露出好看的笑容来。赤苇平时不太爱笑的，清秀的五官显得很冷清。月岛认为这是一句真心的表扬。赤苇又说，“急诊第一天见了大场面，以后就容易了。”

“但是刚刚的Code Blue，听说是车祸……”月岛没有说下去。

ICU病房里，器械已经按照赤苇的吩咐各就各位。活动病床上甚至放好了用来转移病人的软垫。可惜运气不太好，病人没有出现。赤苇和月岛决定不去想它了，这是这栋楼里常有的觉悟。

说话间，赤苇的传呼机响了。月岛打算跟着一起过去的，但还没到诊室，就被导师叫走了。不知怎的，可能是异样的忙碌让人或多或少的不安起来。总觉得还有什么要发生一样，月岛回过头来：“赤苇前辈……一切顺利。”

点头应着，快到下班时间的赤苇怎么也没有想到，他的最后一个病人，一个打架时被砍伤，却依旧目露凶光、张牙舞爪的男人，丑陋的伤口还在向外渗血，力气却大得惊人。

几个护士的手伸出来抓住病人的四肢，应付着他的攻势。医生也赶来了，大家围在折叠式的担架边，目光聚焦在伤情上。或许是大意，失去理智、气火攻心的病人逃脱了桎梏，他的双手抽脱出来，箍住离他最近的赤苇的双肩，牢牢地嵌进他的肩胛骨，又猛得把他推开。

一阵子天旋地转，还有东西被打翻的声音。杂乱的脚步声里，有人跑过来。赤苇，赤苇，赤苇！听声音是保安，保安是认识他的。有人拍他的脸。你怎么了，你还好吗？我怎么了，我还好吗？赤苇意识到自己正躺在冰凉的水泥地板上。我还好，我怎么了？你撞到了。我撞到哪里了？我也不知道。赤苇的后脑勺又热又疼，那大概是撞到了。你能睁眼吗？赤苇睁开眼睛，眼前乱麻麻的，又灰又黑。这种抽离感眨眼间便远去了，颜色又回来，他看到病人血红的伤口。赤苇爬起来，挤到担架边的那群人里去。

下午阳光不见了，天空是阴沉的。空气中的湿气降落在赤苇肩头，使他的头和肩沉甸甸的。下班立刻就走了，没有来得及和月岛打招呼。有路人朝他侧目，自己一定很狼狈吧。住所离医院极近，以赤苇的脚程，十几分钟便到家了。没有走大门，他从车库进到家里。车在，于是赤苇试探地朝楼上喊道：“我回来了。”

等了好一会儿，没有回应的声音。

车库的左边是满是健身器材的房间，穿过它，还有一间只放了一张床的杂物间。没有窗户，是一个完美遮光的房间。天花板嵌着一个换气口。赤苇脱掉外套和护士服，换上一件洗到看不清字的旧T恤。他一头栽到柔软的床垫中，床单有令人心安的触感和味道。

睡梦中失去了时间的概念，仿佛过了很久，赤苇再度睁眼的时候，门被打开了一点。半遮半掩的，有光透进来。熟悉的身影渐渐靠近。木兔光太郎在床边坐下，床咯吱响了一下。他俯下身来，熟悉的气息排山倒海一样涌来。赤苇又醒了一点。

“木兔前辈，我下班还没有洗澡……”赤苇轻轻推他，肩很酸。指尖触到对方带着温度且紧实的小腹，忍不住打了一个哆嗦。木兔正赤裸着上身，大概是打算下楼锻炼的。他的身体总是很热。

“你醒了吗？”捉住赤苇的手。木兔把头埋到赤苇的颈窝里，他非常喜欢这样做。他们看电视的时候，木兔至少每十分钟就要去蹭一次赤苇的颈窝。他不满地说，“我可是昨天晚上就回来了。”

“对不起。”赤苇把手抽回来，又要推他。推到一半，一只手却摸起了他的头发。五根纤长的手指，根根都有柔情似水的力量，在木兔的发间穿过。木兔很受用。赤苇问道，“几点了？”

木兔答道：“九点，嗯……九点半吧。”

赤苇思考了一下，接着问：“那前辈吃晚饭了吗？”

“没有，当然没有。我想和京治一起吃饭。”

木兔一边回答，一边摸赤苇的腰、赤苇的肚子，火热的手掌向下滑动，又摸到了大腿。随着年龄的增长，这些地方全部变得很单薄，像换了一具身体一样。听说一身的细胞全部换掉只需要七年，那时间已经差不多了。一想到这里，木兔决定亲一亲赤苇，来确认这个人的身份。对方的嘴唇柔软，又很凉。他意识到这就是如假包换的赤苇。

用舌头挑开赤苇的嘴巴，掠过他的上颚，舔他的牙齿，够他的舌头。赤苇小声地哼了一下。没有反抗。他们在愈发急促的呼吸中纠缠起来。揽着薄薄的腰，木兔毫不费力地把对方从床上拉起来。被子掉下来，露出穿着木兔T恤的赤苇的身体。

木兔的另一只手按住赤苇的后脑勺，赤苇又哼了一声。他们更近了，嘴唇和身体不留缝隙得贴合在一起。就在这时，木兔清晰地感觉到赤苇的不对劲。


	3. Chapter 3

捧着赤苇的手毫无征兆地离开了，他们不再紧贴。身边的空气迅速变冷了，显得有点遗憾。

“这是什么？”拇指和中指黏搓起深色的渍迹，木兔垂头看着。片刻后，他跳下床，“要开灯了。”木兔说道。

赤苇闭上眼睛，眼睑被突然的光明浸热了。

“京治……床单上也有，你自己看。”说着让他看，但又没有给他好好看的时间。木兔把赤苇翻过来。

他们跪在床上，两个人的身高差得刚好。木兔检查起赤苇自己看不到的地方。

联想到下班前那个狂躁的外伤患者，想到自己跌坐在地板上失神的几秒钟，赤苇说：“是血吗？上班的时候后脑勺不小心撞了一下，大概被什么割到了。没有想到会出血。”

木兔依旧看着他的后脑勺。

略有不满，却不舍得显露出来，木兔拍了拍赤苇的屁股，安慰着喊道：“走啦，去浴室，帮你弄干净！”

木兔帮自己简单处理过伤口以后，赤苇洗了个澡。等他从浴室出来的时候，木兔已经换上了帽衫和短裤，趿着人字拖，在露台上给植物浇水。

蹲在地上一直等到漏水口不再滴水，木兔再把它们放回原来的位置。月光洒在他银色的头发上，他掏出手机，发短信给黑尾铁朗。

不擅长电子产品的使用，因此一个一个地打着字，说话也尽量简短。

木兔：一起吃饭。

黑尾：在执勤。

黑尾：什么时候？

木兔回到厨房的时候，赤苇已经开始做夜宵了。从后面抱住正在忙碌的赤苇，木兔的下巴蹭了蹭对方湿漉漉的短发。从小到大一直用同一种洗发水，似乎是他和赤苇的家的味道。木兔说：“我应该要有点参与感。”

什么都不给木兔做的话，他就会不停得在厨房转悠。但这是让厨用温度计掉进油锅的木兔。

思索了一下，赤苇请他切土豆。

吃饭的时候，木兔的勺子舀到咖喱里，里面有滚刀块状的胡萝卜，和四四方方的尖利的土豆块，他说：“京治，我切得好像和你的不一样。”

赤苇说：“有吗？我觉得一样好吃。”

确实不影响好吃程度。吃了很多年的赤苇的咖喱饭，是外出训练时木兔时常想起的东西。食堂或者饭店的，总觉得不够辣、不够甜、不够……赤苇。两个礼拜的外训一结束就回家了。但是昨天家里空无一人，今天终于得偿所愿。

木兔提到和黑尾、月岛聚餐的事情，说没有月岛的联系方式，想拜托赤苇约他出来。赤苇说，聚一聚也好。

半地下的居酒屋，一个服务生说了“欢迎光临”，马上就会有“欢迎光临”的浪潮，把赤苇和木兔往里推。

隐约有烟的味道。赤苇皱了皱鼻子。木兔替他开门：“抱歉，这里的禁烟和非禁烟区靠得很近。”

居酒屋人声鼎沸，可见度很低。

黑狼队是这里的常客，门口还贴着好几代队员聚餐时和居酒屋老板的合影。掠过那些合影，赤苇看到一些熟悉的面孔。

“来这么晚，太不够意思了吧。我和‘眼镜君’都已经喝那么多了。”

黑尾招呼他们，他和月岛并肩而坐。月岛本打算坐在他对面，黑尾却说还是这样比较好。

赤苇说：“抱歉，有一点堵车。”

和赤苇常常在医院打照面，但和木兔、黑尾没有过多的联络，月岛不免拘束：“木兔前辈，好久不见。”

“哦——眼镜君一点都没变啊。”木兔拍了拍他的肩，然后跟黑尾碰了个拳。有点稚气的动作。月岛想，他们真的不会生分。

像是可以听到月岛的想法一样，赤苇解释道：他们两个人经常见面。”

赤苇坐在靠墙的一侧，木兔坐在靠走廊的位置。

因为个子高、骨架也大的关系，和人聚餐，木兔、黑尾习惯性地坐对面。赤苇则可以和木兔自然地挤在并排，有适宜的亲密，还有转身的余裕。明明身高上差得不多的。

一落座，木兔立刻点了啤酒。为了打排球戒掉糖和脂肪的男人，酒精是仅剩的能让他变回小孩子的东西。

气氛很快热络起来。话题在月岛身上，木兔问：“这样还不算学成出师吗？”

“恩，现在只是从医学院毕业，拿了行医执照，还有三年实习，就可以成为普通的家庭医生，若要成为专科医生，那还要继续填报志愿、进修……”

木兔笑道：“黑尾，看来我们中出了一个厉害的家伙。”

“是啊。”黑尾回以微笑。

“赤苇前辈也很厉害，我听说他要修满差不多两千个工时去考麻醉科。有一些医生都没有在手术中给麻药的资格。”

听到这番话的木兔，变得稍微有点委屈：“京治，为什么我没有听你说过啊？”

赤苇笑着安抚道：“还没有决定好。要考很多试。”

他们又聊起月岛的事情来。

木兔非常喜欢知道后辈的事。枭谷排球社的人，大都和他保持了十多年的交情。常常听后辈说学习和工作，听一个个他不太了解的学科和行业。到投入的地方还会打断他们，问各种各样的问题。听到那些要和女朋友结婚了，或是刚刚有了小孩的，木兔又会骄傲地揉他们的头。和木兔说话的时候，会有一种“他是真的想听我说这些”的感觉。这样的木兔光太郎，哪个后辈会不喜欢呢？不光常常去看木兔的比赛，在他二十八岁生日，重新回到黑狼队的时候，给他办了十分盛大的生日庆祝会。

聚会的照片登在球队的社交账号上。

那张照片的原件在家里。有学生模样的人，有穿着西装打着领带的人，有臂弯里抱着懵懵懂懂的小宝宝的人，还有穿着旧时枭谷队服的人……而木兔蹲在最前面，比了一个耶，非常意气风发。

比起一杯接一杯，在酒量上较劲的木兔和黑尾，赤苇面前的酒杯已经空了一阵了。月岛刚要帮他叫新的，被赤苇拦了下来：“算了，要开车。”

月岛把手收了回来，转而问道：“黑尾前辈，在做什么？”

黑尾的手臂搁在桌上，背靠着墙，身体微微向众人的方向侧着。他说：“警察。”

木兔打趣道：“比流氓更流氓。黑尾大概是靠这种方法抓的坏人。”

“吵死了。”

木兔笑起来，黑尾也笑了，跟他干杯。

月岛的视线在两人身上流转。

快要三十岁的人身上，社会感和少年气和平共存。深刻的五官，有棱有角的下颌线，跟工作有关的玩笑话，他们已经不是男孩的年纪。随性的短袖，卷到肩膀的袖口，得以露出的大臂，皮肤和脂肪都很薄，又分明停留在最好的样子。

月岛问：“木兔前辈是一年多以前回到黑狼队的吧？”

木兔唔嗯了一下。

赤苇不太有多余的精力去听他们的对话。他很肯定木兔已经醉了。他开始做出那种要去蹭他颈窝的动作。他歪倒在赤苇肩头，面颊蹭着赤苇柔软的棉质衬衫。

木兔说话的声音很大，笑声率真，爽朗，高过居酒屋嘈杂的环境几个分贝。赤苇感到偶尔投过来的目光，但不像是被惹恼的样子，只像是在好奇什么样的对话令人开心至此。

月岛正要接着问下去，忽然有端着啤酒的女孩子过来问他们能不能拼桌，正好也是四个人。他皱起眉头，没有看出来已经挤不下了吗？

或许正是看出来已经挤不下来，才要一试。昏暗的灯光，狭小的空间，令人头脑发昏的酒精，一切都在为蠢蠢欲动的肌肤相触的探险作铺垫。

此时木兔正在桌子的阴影里玩赤苇的手。对面看不出端倪的游戏。玩了好一会儿了，他自己说话的时候手就覆在赤苇手上，别人说话的时候他就用起茧的指腹摩挲着赤苇的手指，无意识得揉他的关节，描绘他指甲的形状。

但现在桌子旁边站了陌生的人。

赤苇慢慢地把手抽回来。在外面他总是很小心。

木兔飞快地看了他一眼。人坐正了，背还是有点弓。

通常这种事情发生，黑尾是负责推脱的人（这当然不是第一次了）。而此刻他只是沉默地看着女孩们。亮晶晶的啤酒杯，正如她们亮晶晶的挎包，还有亮晶晶的眼睛，明眸善睐，盛满期待。

月岛不知如何是好，往对面看去。

木兔抬头，用只有他们可以听见的音量，笑着说：“抱歉，今天是我们和后辈的聚会，不大方便。请你们喝酒啊。”他又招招手，把服务生叫来了。

女孩子们几乎是立刻脸红了，反应过来的时候已经被带到其它地方入了座。喝着别人请的酒，一时之间想不透是亏了还是划算了。

月岛斜斜地看过去：“木兔前辈，意外得很熟练的样子。”

黑尾捧着肚子笑起来。

月岛不知道木兔不喜欢女孩子，不知道木兔和赤苇是同居，不是合租，不知道木兔和赤苇之间的一往情深。

木兔耸耸肩，没什么太大的反应。

刺鼻的烟味飘来，赤苇咳嗽起来。

赤苇轻轻地说：“有点呛，对不起，我去一下洗手间。”

像什么都没发生似的聊着天。木兔的声音依旧很大，笑声爽朗，高过居酒屋嘈杂的环境几个分贝。啤酒的泡沫在舌尖炸裂，他忽然说：“抱歉，我也上洗手间。”


	4. Chapter 4

赤苇沉默地看着镜子里的另一个自己。清汤寡水的脸上，什么表情也没有。

记得自己喝酒不怎么上脸的，大概是这居酒屋的空气流通实在不好，坐久了脸有点红，又有点烫。刚洗完手，忽然有人推门进来，一把抓住赤苇的手，把他往隔间里带。门在后面“哐”地合上，又弹开一条缝。

手的主人把赤苇压在门上。脑袋还在发愣，但赤苇的身体已经感觉出了这是木兔，便伸手把抵在后腰上的门锁挂上了。木兔松松垮垮地抱着他，两人之间留了空。赤苇自己往他那里贴了一点。

一只又大又凉的手附在赤苇额头上，撩起他额前的碎发。赤苇的喉结动了一下，舒服地闭上眼睛。

“脸红了，你喝了多少啊。”

来不及散去的皮尔森啤酒的苦味随着一阵温热的鼻息打在耳朵上，耳朵也失去控制地变烫了。

“耳朵也红了！”

“只喝了一杯。”赤苇低头，“一会儿我要送他们回去……”

“诶，一杯就倒吗？”木兔调侃他，“在黑尾眼皮底下酒驾，京治胆子越来越大了。”

“真的没醉。太闷了，出去吹一会就好了。”

“我们叫代驾吧！”

“木兔前辈，我没醉。”

像是要证明自己半分酩酊都没有，一双清亮的眼睛大大方方地抬起来，看进木兔眼睛里。木兔眼底倒盛着七分酣甜，剩下三分别的什么，不温不火地酝酿着，被赤苇这样一看，怎么受得了。

木兔歪过头去，抹了一把自己的后颈。没做什么挣扎，他就作出了亲赤苇一口的决定。他做事一向顺从心意。

“你怎么在代驾这种事上这么坚定啊？”

“恩？”

细密的吻蜻蜓点水般落在赤苇的脸颊上、嘴唇上，一路往下，来到喉结上、锁骨处。

这里除了他们没有别人。赤苇任他四处瞎亲，但也小声劝道：“不要乱来。在外面。”

木兔边亲边说：“我有分寸。”吻和吻的间隙又把手伸进赤苇T恤的下摆。

赤苇收紧小腹，呼吸变得急促：“那，你先放开我，木兔前辈……”

木兔抬起头来，几乎天真地看着赤苇：“可我就只是亲亲你啊！”看着赤苇的那双眼睛写着“就这样也不行吗”。

像是要判断那天真里面有几分真，几分假，赤苇看着他。过了一会儿，他叹了口气，低低地喊他的名字：“……光太郎。”

木兔“哼”了一下：“一直这样叫多好。”他打开赤苇的嘴巴，他们的舌头纠缠在一起很久，没有要放开的意思。

今天示弱也不管用的样子。皮尔森的苦味更清楚地传开。

“你看起来很没精神，亲亲你会不会好一点，”木兔终于离开他，他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，“刚刚和他们在一起的时候我就一直这样想，忍很久了。”

赤苇小口喘气，木兔拢着他，但抱得不紧，他只能让身体的重量靠在身后的门上：“好久没连着值班，可能还没缓过神来。”

木兔有点怀疑，眉毛一高一低：“是这样吗。”

“恩，放心。再睡一天，明天就好了。”

“明天也休息吗？”

“恩，明天也休息。”

听到这话，木兔把头埋进赤苇的颈窝里，刺刺的发梢掠过赤苇的下巴：“京治，做吧！”

赤苇楞了一下，“嗯”地应了：“这里不行。”

“知道。我们又不是随便哪里都可以发情的高中生。”

木兔想，他是不是被赤苇小看了？声音听起来闷闷的，他说：“时间差不多了。赶紧把大家送回家吧。”

座位上只剩月岛一个人，他指指外面，说黑尾前脚刚走，去抽烟了。赤苇点头，说我去热车，先送你们回去。月岛刚要推辞，赤苇指了指墙上的钟，月岛望过去，心里讶异，不知不觉把终电喝过了。

月岛道过谢，正踟蹰要怎么问分账的事情，赤苇体贴地解释：“木兔前辈去结账了。我们三个人出来喝酒，一直轮流付的。”

月岛皱了皱眉：“那下次我来吧。”

赤苇拍了拍他：“下回再说吧。请后辈喝酒他们两个都很积极，听他们的就好，不然闹脾气。”

“谢谢前辈。”

“客气。”赤苇已经抓起车钥匙往外走，“他们不知道你什么时候值班。下次再叫你，不一定要来的。”

月岛推了推眼镜，忽然觉得这几个人长期三缺一，自己被稀里糊涂填了最后一个空席。不过也不是坏事吧。

赤苇又被一阵“谢谢光临”的声浪推出去，有人帮他开门，是黑尾。晚风带着新鲜空气吹在身上，瞬间清爽了几分。

“……对……找黑色的丰田……”黑尾叼着烟，正要挂电话，“牌照……算了……最占地方的那辆就是，你一来就看到了。”

赤苇问：“叫了人接你？”

烟头的火星一明一暗，黑尾回头吐了口烟：“给你们找了个代驾。”

赤苇微微张嘴：“可我……”

黑尾打断他，摆了摆手，一脸不愿意参和的样子：“木兔的安排，他让我叫代驾， 我就照做了。我什么都不知道啊，你问他好不好。”

赤苇笑了：“我就说了两个字，前辈倒是一说一长串。”

黑尾带着笑意睨了他一眼：“赤苇啊，你就是对他太好了。”

没有接话，赤苇换了个话题：“孤爪君最近还好吗？”

黑尾把烟按了：“老样子，闷声发财，一骑绝尘。”

“那就好……”赤苇打趣道，“毕竟我们中的很多人，积蓄都在孤爪君手上了。”

这些年赤苇和木兔有些积攒。木兔向来不管账，只隐隐约约知道个大概。赤苇也不擅长数字的游戏，帮两个人分门别类买了些理财产品，剩下的也放到操盘手那里做点投资。几年下来，虽不说赚得盆满钵满，倒也小胜过通货膨胀。

这时代驾骑着单车转进巷口，在两人面前停下，打了招呼，又转头惊讶地看了眼路边黑色的丰田陆巡：“是这辆？”

赤苇点点头，钥匙递过去，自己坐进副驾。

在车里等了一会，木兔推着月岛，姗姗来迟地上了车。

“聊什么呢，这么久？”黑尾抱着双臂，“是不是你木兔前辈又开始大谈特谈他比赛里各种高光时刻了？”

月岛坐在后排中间，扣好安全带：“没有很久吧。”

倒也不是什么特别的事，就是跟木兔前辈换了手机号码。聊了聊赤苇前辈在医院里受伤的事情，月岛也吃了一惊。木兔又让他“假如上班的时候京治受了欺负，你一定要联系我，因为他总是什么都不说”。

月岛揉了揉山根。

木兔隔着一个月岛去锤黑尾，然后把头凑到前面关心副驾：“京治，累不累啊？你睡一会儿。”

座椅调到最前面，腿锵锵够到踏板。这群人的腿怎么长得啊？代驾面对一车大高个，小心翼翼地跟面善的副驾聊起来：“那个，你们说是大车，我也没想到这么大……喜欢越野啊？”

赤苇想了想，说：“也没有，想买就买了。”

展厅里木兔看到它就走不动了。在高速上试驾一圈，销售腿都打颤，给他添了不少麻烦。

后面的黑尾听到了，坏笑道：“谁非说帅要买的车啊？辛苦赤苇了，找个能挤进去的停车位要绕半天。”

木兔挑起一边眉毛：“我自己开的时候明明不难找啊。”

代驾听得有点糊涂，这到底谁的车啊？

最后还是赤苇打圆场：“什么时候去野营吧？开着倒还挺合适的。”


	5. Chapter 5

木兔在车胎平缓的路噪声中睡着了。赤苇的目光一瞥一瞥的，流连忘返在后视镜里。有点声音的时候这个人总是睡得更容易。

椅背的高度对一米九的体格来讲还是不够宽容，于是他的头往后大仰，脖子的线条坚毅又粗糙。只穿了一件薄薄的短袖，他的双臂紧紧交差在腋下，夹得肌肉也鼓出饱满的形状。是不是冷了，赤苇在意起来。

黑尾住得不远，早早下了车。车里无人说话，只有木兔均匀的呼吸声慢慢扩出来。

月岛小声问，前辈们住哪里？

赤苇说了一个近郊的地址。

月岛说，那还挺远的，又说，离医院挺近的，上班方便。

木兔前辈一开始只肯看市区的高层公寓，太贵了，赤苇咂舌，后来他的经纪人提到这个社区。

月岛回忆了一下，说，记得医院附近都是一户建。

赤苇答道，嗯，不太时髦。但他看过以后又说这样的也不错，有家的感觉。所以就买在那一块了。

月岛内心微微愕然。他们不是合租，赤苇住在木兔家里。有代驾在，他不好显露出来。只是断断续续地感叹起来。

“木兔前辈……没怎么变……又变了好多。”

骨子里就自在无拘束，无序生长的木兔，如今仿佛安顿下来了似的。

赤苇的话音里带着温柔的笑意：“大家都是普通人。普通人向往的，木兔前辈也向往的。”

木兔也为和球队签约的事烦心过好一阵子。

高中毕业，他在他老爸面前立下豪言壮志，不读书了，也不问家里要钱。爸爸有点生气。木兔家算是老来得子，大姐二姐三姐对这个么子宠爱有加，轮番提出要接济他到工作稳定。木兔大手一挥，坚决不要。也说了不留恋校园，但是租了1DK的公寓在枭谷旁边，下楼就是他熟悉的街道，便利店，关东煮摊头。

冬天的晚上，一方小小的台灯下面，赤苇和他一起读球队的合同。木兔握着准备签字的笔，眼巴巴地看赤苇。赤苇说，我再读一下，就一下。木兔放下笔，下巴支在暖桌上，手伸到下面去捂赤苇的脚。

原来法言法语的意思是，把不利于自己的东西写成世界上最长的主谓宾。赤苇想要看懂。一个球队的合同这样写，另一个球队的合同也会这样写。看来签合同就已经是一场比赛，木兔vs资本的比赛，赤苇无法给他传球。

二十岁不到的年纪，还是不谙世事的小孩子，但那时候觉得工作就是大人了。签完合同以后，木兔先一步成为大人。他和球队的关系逐渐变得稳定，慢慢地从兼职变成全职。

大姐二姐三姐一个接一个结婚、生子，搬去了别的城市、国家。有时候还是会问他，那时候哪里来的钱？爸总是担心你在外面花别的女人的钱。

子女都不在同一个屋檐下，某一年的秋天，木兔的爸妈也决定搬回老家了。

木兔一五一十地和赤苇交代自己家里的事情，所以他总是知道得很清楚。听到“花女人的钱”那里，赤苇笑了。木兔说：“总有一天要告诉老爸，那时候没有花女人的钱。”

再后来，木兔又要签购车合同、买房合同、贷款合同、物业合同、球队合同。他们长大成人的路仿佛是一份又一份纸上契约铺出来的。

木兔看他一页一页的认真，说，京治好喜欢读合同！

赤苇细长的双目剜他一眼，没良心。

木兔马上从后面抱住他，头埋在他颈间，轻轻摇晃他的身体，我逗你玩呢。

在与各种各样的合同的比赛中，赤苇已经能读懂世界上最长的主谓宾，也能不卑不亢地质疑主谓宾后面的动机。原来这样才算是大人。

木兔感慨道，跟京治在一起好像一切都会慢慢变好。我应该直接和赤苇京治签合同。甲方是木兔光太郎，乙方是赤苇京治，合同成立，及时生效。

赤苇道，怎么也没有个有效期？

木兔挑眉说，那就永不失效。

赤苇反抗，履行什么内容都不说，就要卖一辈子命。没见过这样的霸王条款。

木兔像是计划好了一样，说，我不会亏待你。

赤苇笑了，做你的乙方，太麻烦了。

木兔接着耍赖，签了这么多我是乙方的合同了，是不是该轮到我做一回甲方了？

认真地想了一会儿，赤苇轻声说，好吧。

赤苇成为大人的契机要晚许多。研究生毕业，步入社会的时候，他已经二十五了。可想而知，作为医学生的月岛就要更晚一点。很多医生正式上岗的时候，已经是拖家带口的状况了。

赤苇理解地问月岛：“是不是觉得这些事离你都很远？”

月岛看了看自己的掌心，因为排球而起的老茧慢慢退去，因为握笔而长的老茧慢慢冒出来。别说买房子，学费贷款还没开始还。一切都在捉摸不定的阶段。他说：“感觉大家都走在很前面。”

木兔的职业起点是十几岁，月岛的职业起点可能是三十岁。不过职业运动员，退休倒也比较早。

“真的到了那个时候，很快的。”赤苇感慨地笑着，“毕业，工作，车子，房子。回过神来的时候已经一样一样置办好了。然后就会觉得踏实了。”这些弄好了，生活里再添什么，就是景上添花了。

不知不觉被时间推着往前走一样，从孑然一身到跟这个城市有千丝万缕的关系，真的是一瞬的事情。回过头想想，还是觉得不可思议。

月岛说：“不知道还要多久。”

“急不来的……”像想起什么似的，赤苇喃喃道，“对……我怎么忘了，还有结婚呢。”

月岛从镜片后面看了一眼睡得正香的木兔。聊到这个时候，月岛心下已经了然。木兔叫赤苇总是直呼其名，月岛原先觉得奇怪，却也只当是他们多年的好友，是自己大惊小怪了。他的目光在赤苇和木兔间来来回回转，最后支着下巴看车窗外面空荡荡的马路。月岛下车的空档，赤苇从后备箱拿了一条毯子。他们在凌晨的冷空气里道别。能和月岛聊这些，赤苇是非常信任他的。

这种信任没有让月岛觉得麻烦，反而有些动容。

“前辈，你和木兔前辈，你们……”月岛不知道怎么说下去了。夜里到底有些冷。

赤苇轻声接道：“几乎没有人知道。”医院里是一片风平浪静的。

月岛好奇：“木兔前辈的球队知道吗？”

赤苇的眼睛弯出好看的弧度：“他还是炙手可热的黄金单身汉。”

忽然想到什么，月岛问：“赤苇前辈，上次打破伤风是什么时候？”

赤苇没想到他会问这个：“不记得了。”

月岛指了指他后脑勺的伤口，赤苇“啊”了一声，歪了歪头：“他和你说的？”

“找时间帮你补一针吧。”出血了的伤口，这样保险一点。月岛插在口袋里的手把外套裹得紧了一点。想到把他拉到一边，偷偷叮嘱他赤苇的事情的木兔，月岛说：“他还挺关心你的。”

赤苇甜甜地笑了：“我知道。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含插图

牵引的马达发出“隆隆”的响声，车库门缓慢地卷起来。代驾已经开红了眼，拿折叠单车出来，一刻不留地骑走了。临走前念叨了一下，这车犟头倔脑的，真的难开，不知道要什么脾气的人才和它相性合。

大概就是赤苇这样海纳百川的人，或者是木兔这样臭味相投的人。

赤苇先下了车，绕到前门去。他有天天查信箱的习惯，从铁盒子里翻出来几张广告传单，还有一封银行的来信。木兔的银行卡不是这家的，这是给自己的。

回到车库里的时候，赤苇看到木兔已经醒了。他伸出食指，轻轻扣了扣车窗。木兔四仰八叉地赖在后座上，头发睡得乱七八糟，短袖的袖口飞起来。他打了一个哈欠，伸了一个懒腰，没有要出来的意思。赤苇只好帮他开了车门，做了一个请的动作。

木兔黏黏糊糊地说道：“你抱抱我。完完全全没力气。”

假如赤苇可以的话，他会把他从后座抱出来。但木兔不是一个小孩，也不是一只大狗，他的体积太过庞大，重量太过惊人。

赤苇说：“上楼再抱。”

木兔索性裹进毯子里，变成一个长条：“赤苇护士，我的头很痛。”

赤苇一副不为所动的样子。

木兔露出难受的表情，深目峨眉，皱作一团：“真的很痛。一定是喝过头了。后来黑尾骗我喝了几杯highball来着……”

他还知道他喝了很多。赤苇轻轻叹息，犹豫一下，还是坐到车里：“对啊，怎么喝这么多……不想说你……嗯，挪一挪腿。”

一看赤苇进来，木兔利索地卷起上半身，头枕到赤苇大腿上。赤苇低垂着头，修长的手指轻轻揉他的太阳穴。毯子拉到脖子下面，木兔餍足地闭上眼睛。赤苇赶紧提醒他：“不要又睡着了。”

木兔“唔”了一下，算是在说知道了。按了那么多年，手指的力量正正好好，按得都是对的地方，木兔舒服得酥了。他有气无力地问：“在想什么？”

“在想你这样叫我算不算性骚扰。”

“唔……不算。”

“说不好。”

睁开眼，木兔看到赤苇尖尖的下巴，他舔舔嘴唇，想了一些他真正可以对赤苇做的、算得上“骚扰”的事情：“京治。”

“嗯？”

“我在想，你在医院的时候也这样对病人有求必应吗？”

赤苇逗他：“嗯。”

木兔不满地哼了一声：“那可不行！”

赤苇说：“仅限小朋友。”或许还有老爷爷和老奶奶。

木兔思考了一下子：“十六岁及以上的小朋友不行。”

那就是十六岁、十七岁和十八岁的未成年小朋友不行。赤苇疑惑地问：“为什么他们不行？”

“因为我就是十六岁的时候看上你的。”

十六岁，高一还是高二？高中的回忆一直在那里，但是也过了十多年了，赤苇要想一会才能反应过来：“你没有看上我，那时候你还有一个女朋友，不记得了吗？”

木兔说：“不记得了。”

赤苇想，木兔或许是在回避，他说：“骗人。”

木兔高中的时候谈过一个女朋友，短短的初恋，谈不上青涩，也谈不上甜蜜。云里雾里的开始，云里雾里的结束。跟许多人理想中的初恋大相径庭，跟许多人现实中的初恋如出一辙。

赤苇认为自己是把木兔掰弯的元凶。木兔说，弯不弯的我不知道，我只是更想和京治在一起，仅此而已。

“那后来我们怎么在一起的？”

赤苇笑了：“大概就是……你有女朋友以后，我故意喝醉酒，抱着你不放，对你说‘木兔前辈，就算你要天上的星星我也会摘给你，你要哪一颗？’”

“然后呢？”

“然后非要你指一颗星星。对着星星跟你表白，把你和女朋友拆散了。”

木兔差点跳起来：“什么时候的事情？我怎么连这个都不记得了。”

赤苇俯身，亲了他一口：“骗你的，我没有这么做过。”就算你要天上的星星我也会摘给你。说是没有说出口，但赤苇想，假如他要的话，我会的。所有东西，够得到的够不到的，我都会想办法给他。赤苇是对木兔深情、长情、痴情到，视木兔的幸福为自己幸福的一部分的人。

木兔追问：“那我们到底是怎么在一起的？”

赤苇想了一会儿：“我也不太记得了，十几年了。”

木兔想，他和赤苇身上的细胞都换过一轮了。新的细胞不记得旧的事情也是正常的，他说：“十六岁和京治在一起。那三十二岁的时候，我人生中就有一半是和京治一起度过的了。这样一想，三十二岁也挺好的。”

赤苇怔了一下，鼻子酸酸的。

木兔“唰”地坐起来，手忙脚乱去抹他的脸：“你难过什么？”

赤苇吸了吸鼻子：“本来就很累，还要陪你喝酒，弄到这么晚回家，还要帮你按摩，想让你去睡觉，你还赖在这里不走，就想哭了。”

木兔看着赤苇红红的眼睛，说：“那去睡觉。”

赤苇说：“你抱抱我吧，走不动。”

木兔大步一跨下了车，毫不费力地从后座把赤苇捞出来，抱在手里颠了一下说：“京治好轻啊。”

赤苇说：“不可能，骨头的重量在那里。”

“真的很轻，像要飘走一样。”木兔蹭赤苇的脸，他锋利的胡渣已经冒出来。

“木兔前辈，你弄疼我了。”赤苇这样说道，在木兔怀里动了几下，躲他的样子。

木兔停了下来，沉思道：“外训走了两个多礼拜，也没太打电话回家，打了也没有聊很久，是不是太疏忽了？”

赤苇手环住他的脖子，脑袋埋进他宽阔的胸膛。是喝过酒的木兔的味道。赤苇轻轻说：“原来你知道。”

**

插图 by GymYogurt （Twitter @ Gymyogurt）

**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含插图（一定要注意背后）

卧室一片漆黑，木兔轻车熟路地把他放下，坐在床沿，正要脱衣服。昏暗中，赤苇想了一下，先一步褪去了裤子，下半身光溜溜地跨坐到木兔身上。

突如其来的信号让木兔怔了一秒，他吊起粗粗的眉梢：“京治，你不是累了？”他的眼睛却不住地看向赤苇。那双修长的腿此刻正折叠起来，光裸的小腿向后别，膝盖刻进白色的床单里。赤苇的脚尖露了一点在床外面，想着这样他会冷，木兔伸手摸了一下脚踝外侧那颗突起的、圆圆的骨头。

赤苇细长的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，在黑夜中扑腾出一片细碎的光。那片墨色的光沉默地看向别处，诉说未解决的欲望：“不那样说，就只能和你在车里坐着了。”

木兔不在家的时候，赤苇一次都没有自己解决过。忘记了身体也有需求，枯燥地重复着起床、医院、家、睡觉的单调生活。现在，此时此刻，想要得到木兔。这种感情溢满了胸怀。

赤苇深深垂着头，轻声说：“做吧。”

几小时前，在居酒屋的洗手间里，木兔是说了想做，可现在天都快亮了。他狐疑地看着赤苇，再度开口：“你确定你没有在迁就我？”

“没有，我想做。”

意识到自己答得太过干脆，赤苇的脸颊忽地变烫了，愿夜色将他脸上泛起的绯红遮掩得干干净净。

赤苇的情欲随着年纪慢慢长开了。一开始是紧闭的芍药一样的少年，成熟后，丰盈的花瓣像羽翼，美轮美奂地缓缓展开。青涩的十几岁，一触即燃的二十几岁，快要三十岁的时候，他们已经游刃有余。赤苇深知自己的欲与念不会被伴侣看轻，不会被嘲笑，只会被有求必应地照顾。木兔是安全的，在他面前不需要掩饰。

赤苇拱起肩，捧起木兔的脸，细碎的亲吻逐渐升温，他们唇齿交缠，分不清谁的呼吸声先变得粗重。一阵亲吻过后，赤苇撩起自己的衬衫，向前挺胸，眼角红红地看向木兔，催促起他来：“光太郎，先舔一下这里吧。”

仅靠与衣衫的摩擦就会高高立起的两点简直敏感过度，正在卧室冷清的空气中翘首以待，仿佛在期待一场感官的盛宴。

木兔舔了舔嘴唇，环着赤苇腰的双手拢紧了些。他不禁有点恼，这样发情似的大方渴求自己的爱的情人真的很不妙。两手往上移，指腹似有若无地掠过赤苇的乳头，他马上给出了惊人的反应，欣长的脖颈鹤一样往后伸，小腹也猛地收紧了。

喉咙有点干，木兔问：“在家的时候自己弄吗？”

赤苇难捱地摇着头，抓过木兔的手，放回胸前：“不一样，你的手才可以。”没有东西可以模拟木兔双手的触感，自己的手不行，光洁的床单不行，化纤的球衣不行，粗糙的浴巾也不行。

从某一天开始，就算用大到会弄痛赤苇的力气扯弄他那里，他也会意乱情迷，沉浸其中到无法说话。这种成年后忽然冒出来的性癖，像是被春雨滋润过的湿土里生出的蘑菇一样，没有人播过种。

简直像忽然开窍了一样。

“有那么舒服？”木兔将信将疑地问。他有点硬了，抵着身上的人，“你最近好喜欢被摸这里。”

赤苇低头看了一眼，那双珍贵的打球的手此刻全身心投入到下流的抚摸中，他动情地叹息：“我知道。”脱力的双手往后弯，装模作样地撑在木兔的一双膝盖上。他像一块浮在木兔身上的绿萍，在欲望的风中摇摇欲坠，无比诚实地答道，“很……舒服……是不是很奇怪？”

可惜赤苇看不到自己的模样。

“挺奇怪的，着迷到像生病了一样。”

被赤苇碰那里，木兔只会觉得痒而已，毫无舒爽可言。

被手指的触感撩拨起的情欲让赤苇下面硬得发胀，有一搭没一搭地往前送，去蹭木兔裤子底下同样支棱起来的部分。

木兔失笑：“这边还没忙完就要我忙那边。”

赤苇的腰软绵绵的，像要掉下去。木兔伸手扶住他的背，将不断向后倒的赤苇往自己处带。另一只手握住赤苇直挺挺暴露在空气中的阴茎，用他自己可能都不知道的最受不住的方式，熟练地上下套弄起来。像被雷电打中脊骨，赤苇瞬间挺起腰来。

空出来的胸前，木兔用自己的舌头填上，跟手指的触感大相径庭，温热灵活的活物不由分说地吸吮、轻咬、舔弄起赤苇。那根对他知根知底的舌头，抵在他胸前，舌身慢悠悠地，自下而上地挪，每一寸都刮过乳尖，带给赤苇最强烈的快意。

上下齐来，没几分钟，毫无征兆地，赤苇失神了。他独自深陷在情欲的房间里，高潮使他喘不过气来，仿佛身处另一个世界，木兔有关上门也有打开门的钥匙。

好像过了很久，木兔低沉暗哑的嗓音将赤苇的意识拉回——

“没事了……没事了。”

赤苇发现自己正趴在木兔肩头，双目紧闭，大口喘气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

“你射了好多……”

“……还叫得好大声……”

木兔没来得及脱掉的T恤遭了秧，被拖得长长的一道白色精液打湿了，好几股的样子。房间里充满了不可言说的味道，刺激着木兔的太阳穴，那里突突跳着。

迷惑地盯着木兔下腹部晕开一片的布料，赤苇的脸腾得红了。

“啊……我……对不起。”

在久久不散的高潮的余味里，赤苇身似浮云，心如飞絮，全然记不起自己什么时候释放的，或是有没有发出声音。

“爽到像当机一样，一直在抖，真吓了我一大跳。”

“别说了……”

赤苇闭上眼睛，弯下腰，脸埋回木兔的肩头，大脑重新织起破碎淋漓的意志的网：“抱歉。一个没注意……射在你衣服上了。”

木兔轻轻拍着赤苇的背，每拍一下，赤苇就沉淀一点。

“多久没解决过？”

“两个多礼拜吧。”

赤苇想，木兔走了以后自己竟然没有过要碰自己的冲动。

逐渐从浮云、飞絮的状态落回木兔身上，赤苇眼里的光又回来，卧室里的一切又清晰起来。木兔奇怪地打量着自己。

“睡觉前，难道是在读文献吗？你知道成人网站要怎么上吧？”

读文献也太夸张了，赤苇差点笑出来。读书的时候好像做过这样的事情，所以木兔才会记得。

“没有，到家就睡了，上班好累。”

“京治，上面不自己来，下面也不自己来。”

木兔叫他的名字。Keiji，是只被家人叫过的名字。每天都被木兔反反复复地叫着。这一次是尾音拖得长长的叫法，嗔怪的意思。

“是你不会照顾自己，还是一定要我服侍，你才射得出来？”

刚好一点的脸又红了，赤苇小声说：“对不起，我忘记要自己做了。”

对方一脸不信的样子：“这好歹算是本能吧。”

赤苇在木兔怀里动了动，下面那根硬邦邦的东西还顶着自己。木兔的欲望悬而未决，这样子不行。赤苇伸手沾了白色的粘液，往自己后面伸去。

一只无法赞同的手拉住自己的手腕，赤苇僵住了，被逮个正着。他顿时觉得羞涩。

“今天实在太晚了。”

偏过头，赤苇露出红红的耳朵尖：“我自己稍微弄一下，很快就好了。”

抓着赤苇手腕的手不肯放开，木兔听起来几乎是在闹脾气：“又不是所有的事都要今天做完。”

安静了一会儿，赤苇也不再坚持，他没有太多表情地说：“过几天你不是又要走了吗？时间好快。”

赤苇好像已经在思念他了。不识愁滋味的大男孩此刻模糊地感觉到了牵挂。为了赤苇坐过很多红眼航班，但也仅仅是红眼航班。

干净利落地扯下裤子，木兔牵着赤苇占着腥白体液的手，让他扶住自己蓄势待发的性器。

“……京治，帮帮我，像我刚刚那样……”

火热的手感让赤苇起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，汗毛直立，低垂的前端又有抬头的迹象。

木兔忽然直起背，狠狠亲赤苇的双唇，舌尖贴着他的下巴一路下滑，停留在喉结处打转。

他们挺立的阴茎逐渐靠在一起，木兔的手包裹着他的手，上下滑动，有了液体的滋润，手上的力道好施了许多。赤苇弯折许久的双腿已经麻了，他又开始忘记自己有没有出声，是不是在木兔耳边动情地叫着他的名字，他只记得，在某个爆发的瞬间，木兔堵住他，让他忍一忍，赤苇被激得湿了眼眶，战栗着说知道了。他们一起射在赤苇手心里。

在床上歇了好一会儿，直到带着水汽的木兔靠近，赤苇才从半梦半醒的假寐中睁眼。轮到他洗澡了。

吹头发的木兔，光明正大地从浴室的镜子里看淋浴间里的人。赤苇低顺地垂着头，指尖轻抵着瓷砖，水流几乎冲不走他的疲惫。

隔着水声，木兔大声说：“出差的时候，每天都给你打电话吧，京治？”

赤苇听到了，他回过神来，并不领情地答道：“上次你也是这么说的，前辈。”

**

插图 by GymYogurt （Twitter @ Gymyogurt）

**


	8. Chapter 8

赤苇在被子底下翻了个身，旁边是冷的，他扑了空。睡眼惺忪地看一眼闹钟，才九点不到。都是不会睡懒觉的人。

大老远就闻到烟熏味的肉香，赤苇走下楼梯。

客厅地板上躺着一只摊开的银灰色行李箱。看不出目的地季节的衣物胡乱地搭在箱沿，箱子里乱七八糟地塞了降噪耳机，好几盒塞隆巴斯，一沓漫画书，四处搜刮的日本限定乐高……

想着油烟要跑进去了，赤苇弯下身，把东西都拢进去，箱子合起来。

转身便看到在厨房里忙碌的木兔的背影。只穿一条棉质的运动长裤，宽肩、蜂腰，一览无余。看来好身材是宽和窄对比出来的。赤苇笑话自己，多少年也看不腻的。

排气机大开，很吵，赤苇远远地开口：“早饭吃什么？”

不出意外，培根和煎蛋。木兔很中意这种简单粗暴的西式早餐。他做惯了。而且，他的厨艺水平也止步于此。

木兔没有听见。赤苇走近一看，原来他夹着手机在讲电话，几乎是用吼的：“我在煮饭呢，姐，排气有点吵，你说大声点啦。”

跟姐姐打电话的时候，木兔像一个小孩子。他有三个姐姐，最大的那个和他差了八岁。

赤苇一边给自己倒水，一边拿过手机举到他耳边。

木兔顺势活动了一下僵硬的脖子和肩，对听筒那头说：“对，先训练个两天，再打场慈善赛。慈善赛？就是观众要捐门票，队伍要搞很多fan service的那种，你们要来看？”

过几天木兔要去加拿大出差了，能看比赛的，看来是住在那里的大姐一家。

赤苇用口型问他，我来煎？

木兔摇头，亲了亲赤苇，在他腰上捏了一把，眉头马上皱起来，用嘴形回道，你太瘦了。

高中的时候，有人开始长大团大团的肌肉，背和肩都鼓起来，赤苇一直是瘦高的一条。只不过从前浑身上下都是精肉，这么多年不打球，肌肉散去一些，有点可惜。

木兔动作很快。一双盘子，各放了两个煎蛋，两条培根，两个小番茄，两片烤过的面包。赤苇接过盘子，笑起来。什么都成双成对。

他们在桌边坐下，木兔开了免提，解放双手。

大姐的怒意透过话筒传来：“光太郎！都快三十岁了，怎么还让姐姐操心！”

气定神闲嘬第一口咖啡的赤苇呛了一下。

培根在木兔的嘴唇上染了油光，他说：“姐，我会好好陪弘太，其它事情就算了，我着急回日本！”他看了一眼赤苇，继续说道，“你和姐夫有空也带弘太回日本住一住吧。”

弘太是木兔的外甥。上一次去加拿大，他扮成小恐龙给木兔接机。

一只小龙拖一条长长的尾巴，在机场大厅看来看去。木兔蹲下来，但在小恐龙眼里还是很高。他太久没见叔叔，躲在妈妈身后，不敢相认，木兔露出熟悉的笑容，小恐龙马上认识了，尖叫着朝他扑过去。整个大厅都看到一只猛龙扑食，一头栽进木兔怀里。小尾巴翘到天上去。木兔笑得快意，一只手把弘太抄起来，举高高、转圈圈。

“说得轻巧，弘太连护照都没办呢。中间有多少麻烦的手续，你替姐跑腿吗？”大洋彼岸的声音软下来，“……他很想你。这几天都要把你的照片放在桌子上，和你一起吃饭，你送的玩具又拿出来，一个接一个玩，是不是你和他说的？‘都玩过一遍，叔叔就来了’。每天都问你在哪里，连狗都不去烦了！只有狗清净。”

木兔有点期待地问：“那弘太来机场接我吗？”

“他现在上幼儿园了，让他翘一天也可以，但这样他就会一直想翘……怎么了吗？”

木兔一本正经地说：“这次我要在机场扮大恐龙。”

没有谈论过这个话题，以前也没有觉得过，但这一两年赤苇隐约地感到木兔很喜欢小孩。不知道是单纯地喜欢外甥，还是喜欢所有小朋友。木兔二十六、二十七岁的时候在加拿大的球队打了一年球，住在大姐家里，弘太是他亲眼看着出生、断奶的，感情深一些无可厚非。

大姐用哄小孩的口气说道：“来交换吧。我带弘太来接你。光太郎呢，除了大恐龙的行头之外，再带一套西装过来，好吗？”

木兔直截了当地拒绝：“西装没有干洗。”

赤苇小声插道：“有，我帮你拿。”

木兔也凑过来小声说道：“你倒是先听听姐想让我干嘛，京治，你不会也想把我卖了吧。”

赤苇不解。电话那头大姐继续说道：“那到这边来干洗也可以，要不买新的吧，那样也可以。”

“不买，好浪费。你弟弟的工资可是一场一场比赛打出来的血汗钱。我还要养家……”

大姐打断他：“你这样，怎么找得到女朋友！”

赤苇愣了一下。

“总之我们两家约好了，女方很优秀，配你绰绰有余。你不也喜欢国外的生活吗？女方很自由，不介意日本加拿大两边跑，说你退役后去哪边都可以。她看过你的球赛，对你很有好感。”

赤苇的食欲又飞走一些。

“你们是不是连我将来要生几个小孩都说好了？”

大姐没有接话，径自说：“至于饭店，我想订‘Tojo’，现在是斑点虾的季节，主厨有特别菜单，要提前好几天预定。而且要穿西装。”

木兔稍微有点后悔开免提。他刻意地对赤苇从不隐瞒，也总说家里的事，自认为这样他会更安心。现在已经错过避开他，去角落悄悄接电话的机会了。赤苇只能坐在这里当一个无辜的听众。

“‘Tojo’不够洋气，你们年轻人不喜欢的话，也可以吃‘Pidgin’，既是日料，又是法餐。”

木兔严肃地说道：“姐，我不会去相亲的。”

大姐叹了口气：“光太郎，你是独身主义吗？”

“不是。”

“你知道女方是什么样的人吗？”

“不知道。”

“那为什么不见呢？”

“我不会喜欢的。”

“人都没见过，就知道不喜欢，那你喜欢什么样子的？”

木兔上下打量着赤苇，来回地看，最后闭上眼睛描绘道：“大长腿，不可以太瘦。很温柔，有时候很凶。太凶了。很安静，很善良，很爱我。很会读书，拼命工作。照顾别人的天才，让我想一直照顾的人。当然还要很长寿，可以陪我很久。”

没有人会比赤苇陪他更长久，赤苇已经陪他十几年，在赤苇之后出现的人，都输在了名叫“赤苇京治”的起跑线上。

大姐在一边沉默了半晌，问他：“当年你要买房子，大家以为你是在为结婚做准备。但是弄了半天，你连女朋友都没有。那时候我就想，为什么光太郎要一个人住在那么大的地方，你需要那么多房间吗？你和姐说，你是不是有喜欢的人？”


	9. Chapter 9

木兔给自己凿了条死路，他搜肠刮肚地打太极，眉飞色舞地岔开话题，终于挂了。一通电话打得他大汗淋漓。

和大姐在相亲这件事上没达成共识，可大姐远在天边，赤苇近在眼前。马上去哄赤苇。

什么都成双成对的盘子上，煎蛋只吃了一个，培根只吃了一条，烤面包只吃了一片，小番茄只吃了一粒。大家纷纷形单影只。木兔对剩饭做了一番阅读理解，理解出了赤苇是生气的。

木兔光着脚，蹲在赤苇身边，从下往上看他，炯炯有神的金色眼睛诚恳要溢出来，好声好气地说：“我厨艺退步了？”

赤苇不理他，坐在客厅的沙发上拆昨天收到的银行来信：“你好像没有厨艺可言。”末了又加一句，“这顿早饭吃了什么？精米精面、胆固醇、饱和脂肪、超标的钠、硝酸盐、硝酸铵、亚硝胺……不用我再说下去了吧。”

赤苇虚张声势了，唬一下木兔。排球队的饮食被营养师安排得合合理理，这种早餐偶尔吃几次，完全不是问题。

这几年在赤苇的“健康教育”下，木兔潜移默化地喝起了无糖可乐，知道了饱和脂肪是坏人、不饱和脂肪是好人，买零食前也会看一眼包装背后的成分表，装模作样地点评一下糖（坏人）和纤维（好人）的含量。队里的小崽子们看他的目光一片崇拜，连营养师也少见地赞叹过他的知识储备。

木兔辩解：“我放了两颗小番茄。”

赤苇的眼睛飞快地扫过信件。像是在等这句话一样，他面无表情地说：“两颗小番茄只能算半份蔬菜。以前和你讲过日本的健康膳食指南吧？”

“……说过？”

“一个日摄取量为两千五百千卡的成年男性，每天要吃几份蔬菜？”

用这种随堂测验的语气说话的赤苇又可爱又让人紧张，木兔想一把抱上去，又不是很敢一把抱上去。对这个“膳食指南”毫无印象，可能是某一夜的睡前故事吧。它的催眠效果应该很好。

托着下巴想了一下，木兔决定往大里猜：“不是五份……就是六份吧……”

那张好看的薄薄的嘴唇里传出一声轻叹，赤苇从信里抬头看他：“八份到十份。你的体重比平均值高很多，也就是说，你要吃更多蔬菜。”

这样庞大的一个数字压在身上，肚子似乎也绞痛起来。捂着自己的腹部，想到每天都要吞下这么多又红又绿的蔬菜瓜果，木兔的脸倏地暗淡了，说话时往后飞的一双耳朵也肉眼可见地耷拉下来。

赤苇被他的模样逗笑了一点。

木兔看到一点曙光，一脸心甘情愿地说：“为了你，我吃行吗？”

“什么叫为了我，为你自己好。”

“你想我好，那我就好……”

混淆视听地说着绕口令，木兔想这个时候的赤苇不会甩开自己了。他一屁股坐进沙发里，那里立刻陷进去一块。棕色的牛皮很光滑，轻轻一拉，赤苇就配合地掉进了自己的怀抱。他箍住赤苇，先亲亲他的鼻尖，再亲亲他的耳朵。

赤苇被他抱着，说：“那我不想你好，你要自暴自弃吗？”

木兔一边的眉毛翘起来，不可置信的样子：“这个世界上会有不想我好的人吗？”他总是逮到机会就让赤苇多吃一点，一口也好。就这样“我吃一口，京治也要吃一口”地，连哄带骗地解决了盘子里剩下的早饭。两个人都没有再提相亲的事情了。

月岛发来短信说今天上班。赤苇本不想特地跑一趟，但木兔坚持说疫苗还是早打早好。破伤风疫苗最好在受伤的48小时内打完，自己已经超时了。想了一下，还是决定到医院去。

套了一件十分宽松的连帽衫，木兔看上去又大一圈，绳子在领口处系了一个蝴蝶结，下半身穿着做饭时的运动裤，裤管在脚踝处收紧，露出脚后跟轮廓分明的筋腱。这一刻他又像一个少年了。没有上发胶的头发往后撩，光洁的额头露出来，很快又看不见了，一顶黑色的鸭舌帽压在头上，投下一片阴影。

衣柜里没有衬衫和牛仔裤，木兔完全穿不了没有弹性的衣服。到了四五十岁也会是这样的打扮吧，赤苇想。

木兔去换衣服的空档，赤苇手里还攥着银行的信。上面说自己的学费贷款已经还完，因为系统出了差错，还是收了他过去几个月的转账。现在这笔款项全数返还到他的支票账户中去。用手机查了一下，户头上是多了一笔钱，数额也对得上。打了电话和银行确认，那边说就连提前还款产生的罚金都已经支付了。挂断后又打了电话回家，爸妈都说没有替他还过钱。

车钥匙在木兔手上转圈，进到车里前，他回过头来，念口诀一样问赤苇：“京治，伸手要钱？”

赤苇像是被训练过一样，下意识地摸着口袋。手……要……钱，恩，手机、钥匙、钱包。全部都在。

木兔又问：“工号牌？”

赤苇心不在焉地想银行的事，又摸了摸口袋，没有摸到工号牌，就要转身去拿。

木兔一下子拉住他，说：“你是去医院，但又不是去上班，也需要工号牌吗？”

赤苇这才反应过来，被这个人耍了。

有一次忘记带钥匙，在家门口等木兔回家的时候睡着了。自那以后就被教了这个口诀，每次出门前都要默念一遍。赤苇倒是照做了，因为真的很管用。

赤苇问：“你开车？”

木兔摩拳擦掌：“最近没怎么开过啊。”

赤苇笑了：“就五分钟的路。”黑尾说得没错，这车真的不好停。停在车库里最好。

木兔开车，赤苇就是他的中控操作员，DJ，偶尔还要喂一口吃的。木兔开始点歌。赤苇连了蓝牙，医院非常近，一首歌还没放完，他们就到了。

木兔问：“你停车位哪个？”

赤苇指着角落里一个写着“员工专用”的空位，说：“那边。我不太开车来。”

木兔开近了，看了一眼车位：“教你，这样进。”

他们半斤八两。一个高中的时候打惯一种球路就忘记另一种。一个一直执着于在路边找空位平行趴车，就忘记怎么倒车入库。

赤苇总是很积极、很体贴地开车送木兔去各种地方。很多找个代驾或者打个车就可以解决的场合，赤苇也坚持亲力亲为。出差的时候，球队的各位都是拎着大大小小的行李箱挤电车去机场的，碰到上下班高峰真的很麻烦。但每次木兔都是赤苇亲自送过去的。不怎么舍得说赤苇，所以从来没在他面前表露过。木兔刮刮鼻子。开车的赤苇本人可能到现在都不知道，他是能安全上路，去想去的地方，但开车的技巧这块……

车头往右前方拉，木兔挂倒挡，踩油门，很慢地回轮，不时调整调整角度，车子顺溜地滑进车位。一头猛禽在他手中像一只乖巧的小兽。

“先这样……再这样……然后这样……总之车位窄的时候不能一头扎进去，要倒着进。懂了吗？”

前年考驾照的时候也学过，但木兔不在的时候自己根本不开车，开车也会图方便直接停在路边，疏于锻炼很久了。一直盯着倒车影像的话可以这样停，就是要花些时间。赤苇点头：“看是看懂了。”然后他忽然被右边伸来的大手揉了揉头。

手的主人笑得牙齿都露出来，用一种前辈的口吻对赤苇说：“这种时候，就觉得你是我的后辈。等下你练个几次，出门就不用找这么久车位了。”


	10. Chapter 10

急诊大厅人头窜动，候诊区坐满了人。

木兔曾经在这里住院，虽不是什么大病，但绝对算不上是美妙的体验。赤苇在接待处和一个护士打招呼，很快她们都凑过头来，此起彼伏地叫他“赤苇”、“赤苇前辈”。

木兔往急诊看了一眼，门后的世界讳莫如深。他说：“京治，不能观摩你打针吗？”

赤苇笑了一下：“打针有什么好看的。牌子看到了吗？”

顺着他手指的方向看去，不远处立着一块“急诊重地，闲人勿进”的牌子。

木兔说：“怎么是闲人，我是家属。”

“不是病人，又不是工作人员，那就是闲人了。”赤苇急着去找人，哄道，“再等下去月岛要催了。他凑十分钟的空都不容易。”

木兔没有再闹他，问道：“京治，小卖部在哪里？”他想喝甜的。

赤苇说：“外面有一个罗森。”

在急诊找了月岛半天，结果赤苇在走廊一个僻静的角落里看到他，弯着腰，一个人坐在椅子上。

赤苇坐到他对面：“忙不忙？”

听到熟悉的声音，月岛忙抬起头来。赤苇这才注意到他额头上一层细密的汗，手揉着肚子。

月岛答道：“忙完了才给前辈发短信的。现在还好，人不算多。”

看他话都说不大声的样子，赤苇担心地问：“胃痛？”

月岛无言地点点头。

赤苇马上要去给他拿止疼片：“我储物柜里有泰诺，拿给你，很快的。”

月岛拦住他：“吃过了，现在好很多。”不能再吃了。小时候一粒泰诺就起效，现在吃六粒还是不管用。再这样下去，所有的开架止痛药都要在他身上失效了。

赤苇低头思忖了一下，说：“那饭还是要吃。一会儿去给你买一点，饭团还是三明治？”

在连上厕所都没时间，不敢喝太多水的地方工作，吃饭实在排不上号。工作的第一年赤苇也过得很不体面，现在从容许多，回过头再看，不是很赞同那时的拼命。赤苇不希望月岛重蹈覆辙，但也明白他一定会重蹈覆辙。

“饭也吃过了。”月岛说，“饿过头到不觉得饿。结果空下来吃了点东西，胃就开始疼。”

赤苇摇摇头：“去年ICU体检的时候，最好的检查结果也是浅表性胃炎，到了这一步还有逆转的可能，但再发展下去就是永久性的伤害了。”

他们往回走，月岛突然提到：“早上黑尾前辈来过了。”

黑尾住得远，不应该来这里看病。赤苇有些疑惑。

月岛第一次看见黑尾穿制服。长袖衬衫卷到手肘，深蓝色的背心上别着一只对讲机，对讲机下面是银色的徽章和“警视厅”三个大字。背心上很多口袋，沉沉地往下坠。他真的是警察。月岛的目光在他身上流动。

黑尾也没有见过穿白大褂、挂听诊器的月岛。他们好像第一次认识对方。黑尾笑着说：“不是我要看病，我带报警人来处理外伤，之后要带他回警局，月岛君。”

总是叫他“眼镜君”的人，现在规规矩矩叫他的姓氏，倒有点不习惯了。

对话间了解到报警人在街头起了纷争，两个人当场动手。一片混乱中被人抄了不知道什么砸中脑袋，头破血流。

护士帮着清理创口，月岛在一边做缝针的准备。黑尾倚在墙上，时不时和报警人说几句话。

报警人的情绪尚未平复，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，说不要一个实习医生缝针。他一动，护士的镊子不好下手了，赶紧说：“月岛医生手很轻的，他技术好。不是你来，他都要去吃饭了，忙一天了，什么都没吃……”对方这才安静一点。

黑尾中途出去了好几次，不是对讲机响，就是同事来电话。最后一次他回来的时候，手上拎着罗森的塑料袋，他说，给你的，月岛医生，不嫌弃吧。月岛接过来，塑料袋往外冒热气。

牛肉饭便当上面放着一块草莓蛋糕，在茶水间打开塑料袋的月岛蹙眉想了一下，把牛肉饭塞到了员工冰箱里，吃起了蛋糕。

月岛拿好了疫苗，一对小小的玻璃瓶，找了个没人的诊室。他弹了弹针筒，对赤苇说：“前辈，会有点痛。”

赤苇感觉得到月岛推得很慢，不适的酸胀感大大降低。

月岛坐在一张带滚轮的椅子上，打完针，他把自己推出去，针筒扔到红色的小桶里，例行公事地叮嘱道：“手臂酸几天是正常的，可能会肿。”

赤苇笑着谢他：“知道了，月岛医生。”

月岛一副有话要说的样子，赤苇问：“怎么了吗？”

“今晚的聚会，我可能去不了了。胃这个样子……实在喝不了酒。”

赤苇眨了眨眼睛，想了好一会儿才记起来，他马上答道：“是今晚吗？对不起，我自己和他们解释。早点回家。”

不久以前被同事叫去参加迎新会，算了算时间，是木兔在家的日子，也就是今天。

赤苇想要回绝，同事懊恼地说，这样人数就不对了。对了，赤苇不是认识急诊的那个实习医生吗？叫月岛萤，叫他来代替也行。他人气也很高啊……就这样试探地麻烦了一下月岛，没想到他干脆地答应了。

此时，木兔正和一听冰镇过的无糖可乐在罗森里流浪。他对杂志区的娱乐周刊不感兴趣，便拿起排球月刊翻了几页。忽然直觉地抬了一下头，瞟到一抹熟悉又陌生的湖蓝色的身影从玻璃窗外走过。

被人拍了一下肩，赤苇的上司，ICU的小鸟游护士长转过身来，面前是一个米白色的胸膛，她抬起头，灿烂而爽朗的笑容映入眼帘，有点眼熟。

看她没有认出自己，木兔把帽子捏起来，一头标志性的银发弹落回额前。

“这位护士长，我们是不是认识？”

“这不是……你是……”小鸟游旋即眉眼弯弯地笑了，淡淡的涟漪在眼尾化开，“是木兔啊！你还好吗？啊，哪里病了？”

“来办点事。”木兔挂着一脸“不要小看我”的表情说道，“我可是健康得很。”

木兔曾经是小鸟游的病人，她对他印象深刻。那时小鸟游还不在ICU，是住院部的护士长之一。这个病号太过闹腾，他总有很多醒着的时间，常常麻烦别人，又常常自作主张地帮忙，一点都不像该躺在床上静养的人。大家嫌他吵，又都很喜欢他。

木兔的目光落在小鸟游逐渐明显的腹部，听到她说：“小赤和你说了吗？我有宝宝了，五个月大，预产期在九月，夏天的宝宝。”

二十周大的胎儿，一根香蕉的长度，一颗火龙果的重量，一个准妈妈的大半个世界。小鸟游总是很精干的脸上露出幸福满溢的笑容。木兔看呆了。他“呜哇”着扬起眉毛，弯下腰，手撑在膝盖上，目光与那个孕育中的小生命齐平。

木兔也是夏天出生的，弘太也是夏天出生的。弘太出生的那天他摘得泛美职业联赛的最佳得分和最佳攻手的头衔。多么抢眼的成绩。他一直擅长得分。可是回家的时候大姐甚至忘了恭喜他。大姐一向最疼他。她忙得焦头烂额，眼睛泛红，她说，弘太的胃只有一粒葡萄那么大，书上说我每三个小时要喂他一次，可是我想睡觉，一睡过去我就好内疚！

“这不是超厉害嘛……我也是夏天的生日。”木兔的笑容更灿烂更爽朗。

小鸟游接着说：“我可是一直记着木兔你。有时候电视上放到排球比赛，我也会停下来看看有没有你。”

木兔问：“护士长看到我了吗？”

小鸟游点着下巴想了一下：“还没有。”

木兔开玩笑地说：“若不是要多给他们年轻人机会，我会天天出现在体育频道。”

“年轻人？”小鸟游说，“你连三十岁都不到吧。这样说不是显得我更老吗？”

“不一样。运动员的三十岁嘛，开始考虑退役的也有。”

“是吗？那你有什么想法吗？”

“再打几年球吧，力气还多着。”有些事退役就再也做不了了，有些事不退役就做不了。和赤苇的约法三章。

小鸟游不是很了解：“退役是退休了吗？”

木兔拖长音：“哪有那么好的事情，护士长，退役了也要赚钱养家糊口。”

“不太了解体育界嘛。退役之后什么打算？”

木兔手插在口袋里，对着白炽灯苦思冥想：“我只会打排球啊。让我做别的也不会。退役了也还是打排球吧。”他咧开嘴，“大概是在排球学校里，教小朋友打排球。”

“适合你的。”小鸟游点头，木兔长了一张孩子王的脸，她说，“我也想让小朋友学一项运动，排球就很好啊，锻炼心肺，又锻炼团队协作……”她已经开始规划课外活动，担心入学面试。

“那以后给医院的小家属们组个队。”木兔笑着说，“没时间照顾就送到排球学校来，保准到家沾枕头就着。”

“一言为定。”小鸟游说，“对了，小赤是你的学弟！他也打排球的，对吗？”

“高中的时候天天打。他好厉害。真的超厉害。”赤苇不在自己面前，木兔索性放开了夸他，“我家还有高中打比赛的录像带，有时候看看，会想他给我传过这种球吗？怎么一个高中生打得这么老练，很聪明地打。以前不知道。”以前只觉得赤苇送的球很顺手，细水长流，后来才慢慢知道，静水流深。木兔很认真地说，“他是我的骄傲。”

“……你们关系真好……”小鸟游和蔼地笑起来。

隐约感到手机震了，木兔急忙掏出来一看，是经纪人的短信：今晚有采访，我来接你。

除此以外，还有两个未接来电，都来自赤苇。


	11. Chapter 11

一阵风一样，木兔拉开车门，坐了进来。

等木兔的时候，赤苇调了座位和后视镜，进进出出练了几把倒车，过得倒也不无聊。平日里，他不是会花时间精进这些东西的人。车开得生不生硬，他并不在意。刹车是不是踩得行云流水，停车位找得是不是离商场入口最近，他都可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。

车子缓缓驶出停车场。坐在旁边的木兔忽然双手合十，手掌发出“啪”的一声。

他已摘了帽子，冲赤苇低着头，层次分明的白色短发往中间垂，露出黑色的发根和头顶的旋。

赤苇看了他一眼，又继续看路：“没事，你说。”

“对不起，晚上不能和你一起看电视了。”

这阵仗，以为他要说什么大事，结果在讲电视。

上大学那会赤苇还常常陪木兔一起看排球比赛，两个人激动得手舞足蹈，讨论赛势、战术、比分，比解说员还要投入。这两年越来越吃力，在低速的回放里才能知道木兔在叫唤什么。木兔大概也察觉到了。

没有安排的休息天的夜晚，赤苇会蜷在沙发里一集接一集地看《老友记》，木兔便说要陪他一起看。后来他们只看《老友记》。对这六个人的故事也谈不上多投入。但是10季，236集，5664分钟，是不会轻易看完的长度，也不会留赤苇独自面对“全剧终”几个字，措手不及地找下一个打发时间的工具。

木兔往往一集都坚持不了。

屏幕里是十年，瑞秋和罗斯阴晴圆缺，屏幕外也是十年，赤苇在微弱的光线里描摹木兔撇过头熟睡的侧颜。

“晚上有事？”

“要去市里。有个采访……”

赤苇说：“我送你吧。”

“不用了，我开车去。”

下班高峰往市郊的高速很堵，经纪人来接木兔再折返回市里，不如他逆车流开去俱乐部来得快。他们还在工作第一，其它都可以等一等的年纪。但甜蜜蜜的二人世界就此泡汤，木兔有点不是滋味。

“又要和你分开了，京治。我一点都不想和你分开。”

这下晚上彻底空出来了，赤苇犹豫再三，决定赴同事的约。在电车里晃了半个小时，没承想晃进一个没有恶意的圈套里。想想也是，迎新会一般都订在居酒屋吧，可同事发来的餐厅名字很是洋气。

饭店的灯光晦暗不明，白色的蜡烛散落在洁白的桌布上，火苗随宾客的欢笑声抖动。

八个人的长桌，赤苇最晚到，远远坐在一角。桌上四男四女，隔台相望。大多是不同科室的后辈，打过照面，记不得名字。

“迎新会”原来是这个意思。

唯一庆幸的是月岛没有来，不然给他添大麻烦了。

“那……赤苇前辈，你呢？”

赤苇没怎么说话，但话题还是落到他身上。一瞬间，四面八方，许多双探寻的眼睛，将他的手腕钉在空中。他放下酒杯，静静地说：“我没有女朋友。”这话不假，更真的话是“我有的不是女朋友”，他说不了。

大家松了一口气，水晶灯下凝固的空气又活络起来，打趣道：“这位小姐，你问地什么问题啊，‘女朋友’会放赤苇来这里吗？”

“嘘——嘘！我告诉赤苇这是‘迎新会’，不然怎么可能把他骗出来啊，你们知道他多难约吗？”同事笑起来，朝对面的女生们说，“答应过你们的，是不是说到做到。现在你们的梦中情人来了，要好好感谢我。”

大家笑起来，在水晶灯下碰杯。

不知道谁说了一句：“赤苇明早还要上班，大家不要灌他太多。”

赤苇说：“难得来一次，没关系。不会扫大家兴的。”言下之意，这次已经来了，怎么样都好，但是下一次遥遥无期。

盘子上了又撤，佐餐酒花样迭出。主厨来桌边介绍每道菜的玄机。木兔尚未有机会被大姐带去吃的菜式，赤苇先尝到了。佐餐酒后劲很大，赤苇颦起眉心。照烧酱风味的鹅肝饭，几口就是一年的胆固醇。他不喜欢，但假如木兔喜欢吃这样的东西呢？

“那个，赤苇前辈连喜欢的人也没有吗？”

赤苇回过神来，抬眼看对面的女生。短发，小小的个子。

他说：“高中的时候有喜欢的人。”这也不算假话。

女生局促起来，像考完试后对答案，给自己打分数的好学生一样：“可以问一下，是什么样的人吗？”

赤苇垂着眼睛，不看她，手里玩还没被收走的刀和叉。他的嘴巴不会说谎，他的眼睛也不会说谎。

“怎么说呢，是一个很真的人。”

所有由“真”组成的褒义词好像都很适合木兔。真实的真，天真的真，认真的真。珍贵的珍。

同事插到：“赤苇好像有一个暗恋了很久的高中同学。也不知道是真是假，反正每次都拿出来做挡箭牌。”

“高中都多少年以前的事了，赤苇不会还没跨过这道坎吧。”

女生追问道：“是暗恋吗？”

色拉子内敛的苦烟味在嘴里蔓延开来，这是不是最后一道酒了？赤苇回到：“算是暗恋吧。”

马上有人发表意见：“赤苇，现在投资都知道要把鸡蛋放在不同篮子里，规避风险。暗恋真的太亏了，要我说，讲就讲出来，真的没有缘分，那不要强求。”

把鸡蛋放在不同篮子里是聪明，把爱情放在同一人身上是傻瓜。大声说出来是聪明，藏在心里不表露是傻瓜。

赤苇笑着说：“一看前辈就没有暗恋过什么人。”

跟暗恋的人修成正果，是念念不忘，必有回响。可暗恋一个人是为了听个回响吗？是实在念念不忘，成全自己罢了。

再多说一句都不说了。大家见从赤苇身上挖不出什么故事来，又转头聊起别的。

“对了，大家看过《死神来了》没？”

“看过。直接PTSD啊。觉得在家坐着，都会祸从天上来。”

“你看一部是这种感觉，有一次我一连看了七部，后面就麻木了。有没有觉得在医院上班也这样？一开始怕得要死，后面什么都不怕了。”

“我就怕一件事。上次急诊来个大出血的病人，衣服死活剪不开。脸已经白得像反光板了，主治脸都黑了。我现在不买难剪的衣服。”

“前辈，你们说的好可怕。”

“还要更可怕的事情。”

赤苇的手机在口袋里动了一下。

木兔：能打电话吗？

赤苇把屏幕调暗一点，回复道：跟几个同事吃饭，不太方便。先睡，不要等我。

木兔：吃快点，我来接你。

赤苇瞥了一眼桌上的男男女女，斟酌一下，回到：我自己回来。

木兔：你怎么回来？

赤苇：坐电车。

木兔：那不安全。

赤苇失笑。他正在打字，那边很快又来短信了：京治，快点，，、要不然我问眼镜君了。

赤苇：你要他联络方式就是为了跟踪我？

赤苇：他不舒服，你不要去烦他。

木兔：行行行，你自己回

木兔：我还有前辈的威严吗，京治

木兔：什么都不听我的！

叫小泽的同事忽地凑过来，在赤苇耳边轻声说：我喜欢短发的。就是你对面的那个，很可爱，我想带她去续摊，你对她没意思吧，她一直在看你就是了。

赤苇面不改色地锁屏，抬头看了一眼，才发现坐在对面的女生离席了，大概是去洗手间吧。不止她，大家都陆陆续续地起身，去抽烟、结账。

“她也想去吗？”

现在去续摊，那结束时终电也要错过了。

小泽说：“你告诉我你对她有没有意思就行了。”

赤苇沉默一会儿，说：“你等我一下。”

对面的女生回来了，同事去了外面抽烟。女生几次三番想开口，又没说出来什么。

赤苇便问她：“小泽请你去续摊，想去吗？”

女孩愣了一下，说：“其他人一起来吗？只有我们两个人的话，还是想回家。对了，赤苇前辈去哪里？”

没有回答，赤苇只是点点头：“打算怎么回家？”

“坐电车。”

直接说想回家的话，小泽可能会生气。但假如女生是和跟小泽同辈的赤苇一起走的话，就没问题了。

赤苇说：“去吧台坐一会，好吗？我来和小泽说。等大家走了以后，我送你去车站。这样就没事了。”


	12. Chapter 12

他们坐到没什么人的吧台，距离比饭桌上更近一些。她点了一杯干马天尼，橄榄沉在玻璃杯底，浸润在馥郁的酒香里。她时不时抬眼，小心翼翼地端相赤苇。

五官并不深邃，竹叶一般的眉毛，眼睛细而长，不笑时清隽，笑时温雅。眼尾上挑，但神光内敛。赤苇一直不怎么看她。只有和她说话的时候，他才会微微偏头，与她对视。眨眼间那乌亮的眼眸里淌出流火，像星星坠进她心里。

女生刚刚入职，轮岗到手术室。白天在手术台上递错器械，和带她的护士一起，被主刀医生破口大骂。她会永远记得手术室那一刻的死寂，所有眼睛都看向她。

赤苇的手有一下没一下地点着台面。色拉子没有见底的意思，放在吧台上作点缀。他说：“我想主刀是对事不对人。”他看过主刀的论文，年近四旬的外科医生，十分年轻，在手术台上成绩斐然，好几个案例都收编进了学术杂志。那些文章有让他进手术室工作的冲动。他涩涩一笑，“医生护士，性格迥异，很多时候脾气不好，但是没有坏人。在医院工作很辛苦，没有坏人会来做这种……付出和回报不成正比的事情。”

她点点头：“几个月后要轮到ICU了，希望赤苇前辈可以带我们。”

赤苇“嗯”了一声。他有幸带了几轮新人。木兔这个模范起头太好，潜移默化下，在赤苇反应过来的时候，他已经变成了木兔的样子，自然而然地挑起ICU培训、照顾后辈的担子。他笑着鼓励她：“在ICU可以学到很多。”

感觉时间差不多了，赤苇起身，准备把人送去车站。脸上笑容还挂着，就看到一个熟悉的高大身影站在餐厅门口，眉角高高挂起，视力5.0的眼睛牢牢地盯着他们。

一出店门，湿气立刻沾到身上。夜空中乌云密布，又低又厚，灰黑一片，随时会降雨的样子。

“你怎么来了？”“和‘几个’同事吃饭？” 

他们同时开口。

赤苇心里一沉，垂下眼睛：“一会说吧，我要先送同事去车站。”

从这个角度，木兔可以看到赤苇泛红的外耳廓。他喝醉了。赤苇喝酒不上脸，但是两只耳朵会变得又红又烫。伸手摸一下的话，会感到藏在黑发间的那片皮肤炽热到烫手。只有木兔知道的秘密。

女生从赤苇身后探出身来，春天的夜晚冷热不定，她和木兔打招呼，说话间还有白雾从嘴里冒出来。她又看向赤苇，他看起来有点奇怪，心不在焉地想事情，没有要做介绍的意思。

金色的眼睛往下溜，看到女生脚上穿着高跟鞋，木兔神色自若地说：“抱歉，没想这么多，停得远了，等我一下……我开来。”

女生在车站下车——他们两个男的，不方便知道她的住址。车窗内一片寂静，车窗外夜色浓厚。路灯的白光在木兔脸上投下变幻莫测的阴影。

赤苇几度欲开口，气都提上来了，踟蹰两下，又消散下去。思虑良久，他捉住木兔不握方向盘的手，轻轻说，我可以解释一下吗。

想了那么久，想出一句笨拙又老套的电影台词。

木兔悄无声息地把手抽回来，两只手一起搭在方向盘上。他从来不会这么规规矩矩地把方向盘。他故意使让他为难。看来是生气了，不想听自己说话的那种生气，赤苇想，转过头看窗外。

无论从哪个方向回家，他们最后都要经过一座跨河的大桥。这座桥常常为当地居民诟病，一出车祸就化身为沙漏中间的窄口，堵到天荒地老；冬天桥的钢索上还会积雪，时不时掉下来，砸过路的车顶。从桥上可以看到对岸的几栋水泥公寓，高高耸立在山坡上。漆黑的夜色里建筑的外观被隐去了，只剩一个个亮着的方格，暖色的光从里面透出来，一家一户，一个故事。

赤苇无法讨厌这座桥，因为下了桥，往水泥公寓的反方向开，再拐几个弯，便是他们的家了。

家里没有安排的两间客卧，一间变成健身房，堆满器材，一面墙是镜子，另一面墙是架子，架子上放满手办、模型和奖杯、奖牌；另一间塞满了车库堆不下的户外装备，雪具、帐篷、滑水板、充气皮筏艇，球队搞团建的时候像百宝箱一样任君挑选。赤苇惊奇地问他，你一定要这么奢侈吗？木兔不满意他这样大惊小怪，反问道，京治小的时候没有幻想过这种，男人的乐园吗？

木兔把所有他爱的东西都圈进他的乐园里。赤苇也被圈进里面。手办会永远待在架子上，无时不刻被木兔拥有，但他无法用同样的方式拥有赤苇。木兔其实没有生气，他只是清晰地认识到这一点，并因此懊恼，甚至有点泄气。

到家时夜空中飘起了雨，没有电闪雷鸣。屋内只剩下幽静的雨声，窗户被绵密的细水珠打湿了，外头的世界模糊一片。

他们躺在床上，中间有一道缝隙，上头也下起小雨。

在没有裂痕，充满爱的家庭里，包裹在爸妈和三个姐姐的羽翼之下长大成人，木兔对家的氛围有一种天生的需求。他在这方面有仪式感，不用人教的，而且这可是他亲手筑起的乐园，他只会看得更牢。如果他和赤苇在路上因为什么事起了争执，他会停好车，在车库里和赤苇把问题说开。车顶压在他们头上，车门将他们夹拢，狭小逼仄的空间，像一间有足够安全感的“忏悔室”，坦诚变得容易——赤苇不是什么都能轻易说出来的人。不好的情绪都留在车库里，进家门的时候他又能毫无芥蒂地执起赤苇的手。但是今天他没有说什么，他很快就上床了，整个人缩在他的那边，被子高高盖到头顶。

赤苇拍了拍他，在他耳边说晚安，又想亲亲他。靠地很近了，赤苇忽然清醒过来。木兔现在应该不想要自己靠这么近。

躺下许久，赤苇忽然听到身边一阵沙沙的响动，羽绒被折叠的声音。一片温热的体温从背后靠过来。赤苇等了好久了。一个毛绒绒的脑袋埋进他的背脊，这样的姿势，木兔一定弓成了一只小动物，小动物的双手缠上他的腰，脸颊在他背部亲昵地磨蹭。小动物是这样留下味道的吗？如果是的话，赤苇的背上已经全部都是木兔的味道了。

木兔的声音难能可贵的脆弱，他苦恼地问，京治，你睡了吗？

赤苇不动声色地说，明知故问。

黑夜是最好的遮羞布，他们就算面对面也看不清楚对方的神色。

木兔说，那，京治，你解释一下？


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：木叶出场了！！他是个理疗师。

“以为是迎新会，去了才发现是四对四的联谊。”解释得不好就是掩饰，木兔听得出来的，赤苇很坦白地说，“有点像相亲，被同事埋伏了一下。”随后又说了替后辈挡续摊的事情。

他们都是侧躺，赤苇睡靠门那边，木兔睡靠窗那边。木兔的手在被子下面握着赤苇的腰，大拇指探到他腰椎一侧陷进去的腰窝，往里按了一下。

“光太郎？”

赤苇是射手座的。半人半马的猎手，在希腊神话里被叫做“仙陀”，跑起来四个蹄子哒哒得响。木兔想，两条腿恐怕是追不上四条腿的。

“这个地方像京治的开关一样。我先关上了。”

这样还会跑吗？木兔的脸埋进他的背，和床单形成一个密闭的空间，说话声隆隆的，闷闷的。

赤苇突然翻过身来，把弯成一道无精打采的弓的木兔捞上来，跟他平视。

睫毛像被风吹动一样轻轻扇了几次，赤苇扇走倦意在眼里拉起的一层薄雾。子夜蓝的眼睛凝睇进木兔的眼睛，像夜空下的宁静海面，无风无浪，全心全意地映衬他的星辰。

这双眼睛的主人说：“你可以生气，光太郎。我很抱歉，这次是我没有了解清楚。”然后他又郑重地重复了一次，“我很抱歉。”

这眼睛和这声音都有抚慰的功效。赤苇熨他像熨衣橱里那张已经落灰的牛津衬衫一样轻而易举。木兔或许有起折痕的理由，但没有起折痕的冲动。

木兔去亲赤苇的耳廓，忽然问道：“京治，你后不后悔？”

赤苇知道他说的是什么，他们约法三章，不退役，不公开。

出轨的运动员不在少数，出柜的运动员呢？一个都没有。至少在他们生活的地方是这样的。

赤苇说：“就这事最不后悔。”

木兔的耳朵立起来，听到赤苇的话又塌下去。他跟赤苇鼻尖相触，用只有赤苇可以听到的声音说话，有一点无奈，又有一点心疼。

“我们这样，还要多久啊？”

有什么涌上赤苇的喉咙，温温热热，又酸又涩的。

木兔的生日是九月二十号。生在夏天，长在夏天，永远在夏天。高中他没学进去什么，就记得历史书上有个路易十四，跟他同一天生日，被称作“太阳王”。他仿佛也沾光，这个称号有一半加冕到他头上，当然是他自封的，被周围同学开了一通玩笑。“太阳王”来到这世上，那是要发光发热的，观众席是他的见证人。

但是一个人对一个人的印象，对一件事的看法，风就可以轻轻吹动。对他有一些了解的，光和热或许要在风里摇晃，对他不了解的，或许满耳只听得到风声。

“想过吗？”赤苇问他，“再打多久。”

“我可能还要打好多年。”

像是早就料到这个答案，赤苇与他十指相扣：“无论多久，我陪你。”

无论风声多大，雨点多响，穿过风穿过雨，赤苇以一种掷地无声的方式，化身成座位席上一个固定位置，望他的碧海青天。

第二天早晨。

木兔干净利落地一跃，起了床。跑步时想事情是木兔的习惯，身体和思路都会变得异常清晰。

早晨的河堤很湿，太阳悬得也低。金色的晨光被雾扯成一缕一缕的。暖风吹拂一眼望不尽的芒草地，带起漫天飘絮，像一场反季的雪。空气里开始有夏天的味道。夏天快要到了。九月份，他的生日——三十岁。

被“自己是快要三十岁的人了”这个突如其来的认知惊吓得不轻。

木兔脚下的步子加快了，像是要把这种紧迫感甩在身后，又像是要证明自己还和十几岁一样跑得动。

事业上的成就大概是多数人三十岁审判台上最世俗，但分量最重的戒尺。年少成名，二十出头就有“国手”之称加身，他大可轻松过关。但他不觉得轻松。总觉得少了什么，或者说，是一种连自己有没有少东西都不确定的迷茫感。

这天木兔跑得异常久，跑过了河堤边的芒草地，穿过了市井气浓厚的朝市，已经到了有红绿灯和高楼大厦的街道。从来没跑这么远过。此时太阳也已悬在头顶，雾全散了，路上人和自行车都多起来。不知道何时开始左脚脚底就有点不适，但木兔没有在意，直到他停下来喝水、等红灯。这不停还好，一停脚踩异物的感觉越发明显，脚背似乎也已顶到鞋面，像肿了一样，再走几步，竟然痛得他踮起脚来。

于是，正准备开张的木叶秋纪，一出门就看到一个大活人蹲在他的诊所门口，吓了一跳。定睛一看，上白下黑的速干衣，身形眼熟，帽子下面那张曾经常常让他头疼的脸，正乐呵呵地朝他笑。

“你这出现得也太突然了，”木叶笑得也欢，揽木兔起来：“啧，浑身大汗，别蹭我白大褂上。”

左脚不着地，孤零零吊在空中，木兔重心压在右边，用拳头捅木叶的咯吱窝：“嘿嘿嘿，难得路过，来看看。”

木叶心道，无事不登三宝殿。往下一看，笑容挂不住了：“不是吧。上过保险的脚，瘸了？”

“就跑了个步，”木兔无辜地说，“瘸倒不至于。真这么容易瘸，哪有保险公司肯上保险……”他声音小下去。

他们一起进去，前台看到一跳一跳的大高个，赶紧核对起预约记录。木叶招了招手，说，加塞一个，我有多久？前台说，一个小时，一个小时后才有预约。

木叶学的人体运动学，毕业后在一个连锁的理疗诊所干了几年，然后和两个志同道合的大学同学憋了个大招，自立门户，开了一间叫“PHYSIOLAB”的小诊所。麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。他们三个人，一个理疗，一个整脊，还有一个注册按摩师，基本囊括了这一行里所有的工种，不会流失客源。这里看不了的，只有外科医生才能解决了。装修得也与时俱进，跟普通诊所很不一样，倒像一个北欧风格的水疗馆。来这里看病的人大多被身体上的伤痛所扰，但店里氛围既年轻又有活力，让人短暂地忘记到访的原因。直到打开独立的诊疗室，专业的理疗床和一众器材又把人带回现实。

木兔是各类理疗床和按摩床的常客，他驾轻就熟地躺好。木叶给他做检查，嘴里念道：“看是能给你看一下，真有问题你找你们队医。”

最好是不用惊动队医的小问题，不然要被念叨到天荒地老。正好木叶的诊所就在附近，也差不多是营业时间了，所以先来这里碰碰运气。

“怎么弄的？”木叶查了一圈，膝盖、胫骨、脚腕确实都没事，就是脚的问题。

木兔回忆了一下：“……起床后跑了个步……脚忽然有点疼……觉得差不多是时候回家吃早饭了……结果等红灯的时候变得非常疼。”

木叶愣住了：“你从哪开始跑的？”

“当然是从我家。”他还能从哪里起床？

木叶大致知道他住在哪里，从口袋里掏出手机，打开地图，输入地址，端到木兔面前：“你跑了二十多公里，知道吗？”

一个半马才二十一公里。木叶不知道的是，这二十多公里内还包括一大段上坡。知道更要大呼怪物了。

木兔看着晶亮的手机屏幕，支着下巴沉思良久，恍然大悟道：“怪不得我觉得累。”


	14. Chapter 14

“……重点是，身体没准备，最好不要这样跑。”木叶于是知道了，他这位老友异想天开的毛病还是没有随年龄治好。他说：“你下来，走几步。”木兔照做了。

“哪里疼？怎么个疼法？”

“左脚脚底，后外侧，像踩了个东西。”像大多数经验老道的运动员一样，木兔对伤痛的部位形容又快又准。

木叶让他躺回去，又捏了两下他脚掌，松了一口气，又叹了一口气，态度笃定地说：“骰骨有点错位，帮你推回去。”

骰骨，顾名思义，是脚底一块长得像骰子一样的小骨头。很容易在长跑的时候因为路面不平或者过度疲劳而发生扭转，内翻或者外突，找准位置一推，轻轻松松就可以复位，要不了几秒钟。木兔再落地的时候，那种脚踩异物的感觉消失了，只剩附近肌肉些许的拉扯感。他又惊又喜，眼睛都亮了，直夸木叶厉害。

“完全不痛了。真的挺行啊。”木兔笑得露了一排牙齿，大力拍木叶的肩，对方晃了晃身。

被国手这么一夸，木叶也有点飘飘然，递给他一个手心大小的硬球，按摩用的。木兔应该常常用到，无需他多做介绍。

“放到刚刚疼的地方，往下踩二十秒，放松，再踩。”然后他转身出去了。

木兔一个人在房间里，插着腰，来来回回地踩那个球，每踩一轮，脚掌的肌肉就舒展一些。环顾四周，墙上贴着各种介绍项目的海报——超声，冲击波，还有最近才流行起来的干针。木兔很熟悉这些，他拿干针最没办法，又酸又麻，想到都要起鸡皮疙瘩。但只要是队伍的理疗团队给的，再不喜欢，他都会照单全收，也叫他的队员们照单全收。墙上还有各种社交平台的二维码，客人和他们的合影，总之又温馨又专业。看起来有拼了命地好好经营……这样一想，心里有种又佩服又骄傲的感觉。他们都好好地长大了。

手里揣着把筋膜枪，木叶回来了，笑眯眯地说：“大明星，难得来一次，给你做个大保健吧。”

木兔一听也来劲了，道了声谢，不客气地反躺好，任人摆布的姿势。主动拉伸很舒服，被动拉伸更是只要躺着享受就可以。

一边拿筋膜枪怼他背，木叶一边问：“跑之前热身了吗？”

木兔心虚地说：“……随便热了一下……”在“突突突”的作用力下，他声音抖得可以媲美对着电风扇讲话。

“二十几公里也太夸张了，下次枭谷同学会我有新的木兔故事可以讲了。”

“别啊——京治又要生我气。”

你也知道这样乱来有人会生气啊？木叶心里想，问道：“讲真的，你怎么跑那么远？晨跑有必要这么拼？”

木兔“嗯——”地想了一阵，尾音拖得很长：“中间有一阵好像连我都跑不动了……但是一边想事情，一边无意识地动脚，过了一阵子后就再怎么跑都不会累了。反应过来就这么远了。”

“想事情……想什么了？”

没有回应，木叶差点以为他睡着了，担心他口水流到床上。

这时候木兔却说：“……在想……谈恋爱是不是就和长跑一样，一旦跑过特别累的那个点，就可以无休止地跑下去。”

深沉到像在总结人生一样的哲学发言，简直不像木兔会说的话。木叶看了趴着的人一眼——埋着头，看不到表情，但确实不像在开玩笑的样子，便试探性地问他：“……你不会，和赤苇吵架了吧？”

“吵架？没有吵架。”他们根本吵不起来。

木叶伸手按了按他背上某个部位：“右边这里有点紧。你自己有感觉吗？”

“右边一直这样。”

“多按按。让赤苇给你按也行。”接着他换了个地方继续捶，看木兔适应良好，力道又加大一格，话题回到先前撂下的地方：“没吵架，你感慨个什么劲……”

“对了，还想了一件事。”

“什么事？”

“木叶，你有没有发现……”

“快说。”

"我们，你和我，今年就要三十岁了。"

二十八到二十九是长一岁，二十九到三十岁也是长一岁，但是后者为什么紧张到他咽口水呢？

木叶关掉开关，替他做最后一组拉伸：“你在焦虑这个事情？”

坐起身来，木兔活动了两下肩胛骨，脸上还有垫在脸下的毛巾的印子：“是焦虑吗？怎么说呢，总觉得……”

木叶转身去抽屉里拿东西：“总之，你没和赤苇吵架就好，我有东西要给你们，还要你们一起出席呢。”两封红色的请柬递到自己面前，木兔侧了侧头。木叶神清气爽，大咧咧的笑意掩都掩不住：“我要结婚了，你得做我伴郎啊。没错，我也要三十岁了，这是我三十岁前要料理的最后一件大事了。”

结婚，木叶，伴郎……

结婚？！

木兔有点懵，几乎是腾得跳起来。他像接什么珍贵的东西一样双手接过对方递来的请帖，眼睛发出兴奋的光芒，郑重地问：“什么时候啊？”

木叶看他脸上的表情变了又变，最后落在一种替他自豪又由衷替他高兴的喜悦上。心中不由得触动。

“下个月十号……你是最忙的那个，有时间吗？”

赶是有点赶，但是木兔拍胸脯保证：“绝对出席！你是我谁啊……一起打了那么多年球，四舍五入就是出生入死了。”

木叶笑了：“谁要和你出生入死？就算赤苇答应，我太太也不答应啊。”然后他趴到木兔耳边，悄悄说：“抱歉啊，有点赶，奉子成婚——”

这完全超出木兔的知识范畴了，他又一次懵圈，彻彻底底的。眼睛睁得又大又圆，嘴巴张了许久。

木叶好整以暇看他，就差捧着肚子笑出来。

木兔消化了半天，忽然站直了，眉头拧到一起，说：“……以后喝酒就不能叫你了……你、你有家了，木叶，知道吗？”他神情庄重，拍着木叶的肩膀正色到：“对太太要忠诚。对宝宝要照顾。对家庭要尽力。”

木叶愕然，他着实没想到木兔憋了半天憋出这样一番话来。他眼眶一酸，差点出洋相。人也不自觉站直了，深吸一口气，他的声音微微颤抖：“高中早过了，你怎么还想‘队长’我？干嘛，赛前动员啊，弄得这么严肃……”

听他这样说，木兔也笑出来，摸了摸脖子：“高中那会儿我‘队长’得了谁啊，我‘队长’得了你，‘队长’得了京治吗？”现在他差不多“队长”得了他的黑狼，但是赤苇嘛……

木叶吸了吸鼻子，声音哑哑的：“是啊，你不‘队长’我们，你成天‘木兔’我们。”

你成天“木兔”我们。高中三年，成天麻烦我们而不自知，成天感染我们而不自知，成天凝聚我们而不自知。木叶心里嘀咕，这成就了我们多少快乐，你大概还不知道。

那个年纪他们最想了解的，最好奇的，最搞不懂的，全是他们自己。所以总是被一堆花里胡哨的心理测试吸引，就是为了能从答案里拼出一个完整的自我来。大了以后对类似的测试题再也提不起兴趣，仔细一想，或是因为已知悉自己的全貌，自己的长短宽扁，自己的盔甲与软肋，全部了然于心。木兔也是这样慢慢懂他自己，慢慢和他自己成为生活里的朋友，赛场上的战友。慢慢学会怎么做一个队长，怎么做一个爱人。

木叶说：“让前台给你拍个拍立得行吗？签个名，你是明星顾客，说明我业务水平了得。得挂墙上，揽客用。”

木兔嘿嘿一笑，开始整理头发：“拍帅点。”

看了一眼表，木叶把他带出去：“我下个客人要来了。你拍完了在这坐会。”

“等什么？我打个车走了。”

“哦，刚刚拿筋膜枪的时候顺便给赤苇打了个电话。”

木兔愣了一下：“他上班呢……”

“是吗？我也就打个电话试试，三句话都没说到，他就说来接你。”


	15. Chapter 15

ICU没有窗户，像要跃过子午线的长途航班，靠悬在头顶的白炽灯模拟白天黑夜。病人大多没有意识，这白天和黑夜的轮替是模拟给“空乘”的。

从交班开始，测体征，核对医嘱，配药，给药，赤苇抬眼看了钟。手术室送来一床刚下手术台的新病人。小鸟游护士长和主刀医生谈过话以后，也过来给小泽和赤苇搭手。她最近对儿科的消息有一种执着的敏锐。

食堂和茶水间放了许多医院订购的期刊和杂志，最近出了一篇关于T细胞免疫疗法的通俗读物，叫《[细胞疗法的承诺与代价](https://www.newyorker.com/magazine/2019/07/22/the-promise-and-price-of-cellular-therapies)》，封面是一个红蓝血脉的人，站在半截胶囊壳里，很点活体药物的题。童话故事一样浪漫的写法，得到很多科室的热议。这个领域去年终于洗练出两款新药，用来治小朋友的血液病，儿科自然是很关心的。赤苇也读了这篇文章，还找了电子版的链接发给月岛。

小鸟游说：“两种药，一个单剂50万美金，一个单剂40万美金。看看这个数字！天呐。”用的是怜爱的口吻。

小泽接过话：“我看重新生一个算了，这点钱都够移植一个肾了。”

护士长佯怒，拍了一下小泽的后脑勺，对赤苇说：“我看你们两个应该折一下中，一个心事太重，一个没心没肺。”她快要休产假了，ICU要人替她坐镇，她既不能让ICU天下大乱，也不希望她的得意门生把自己逼得太紧。

赤苇笑着说：“没心没肺不一定是坏事。”

小泽也推了推他的手臂：“那心事太重也不一定是坏事。”接着他凑得更近了，赤苇可以闻到定型喷雾的味道：“联谊上那个女孩，后来你们……”

这时候呼吸机的警报声响了，小鸟游伸着脖子望了一下，让赤苇过去看看。赤苇走过去，挤进两个年轻的女护士里，来到病床旁边。病人是昏迷状态，嘴唇微微发紫。

“前辈，血氧一直掉。查了半天了，哪里都找不到问题，要去叫医生吗？”女护士中的一个着急往外走，另一个拉住她，等赤苇讲话。

赤苇平静地说：“我看一下。”他调了一下呼吸参数，指标很快上来了。两位后辈的神情明显轻松了，连连道谢，劫后余生地看了一眼呼吸机面板上繁多的各种数值。

算不上很忙的一个早上，他们每个人都轮流去喝了咖啡。ICU外的走廊很长，像一列没有头尾的火车，不是每个人都等得到列车靠站。赤苇穿过上演不同故事的车厢，终于来到见得到天光的地方，屏着的一口气才长长地吐出来。自动售货机的易拉罐还没来得及掉落，他的手机就震了，看了一眼来电显示，是陌生的号码。

“请问是赤苇先生吗？这里是PHYSIOLAB的前台……”

像做错事情被叫家长一样，木兔心里稍许紧张。他坐在前台对面的沙发上，心不在焉地刷起手机，佐久早圣臣教他设成静音的黑狼的群聊里，有一千多条未读提示，这个数字还在不断增长，他打算点开来看看。未读的消息顷刻间像飞一样掠过屏幕，带他来到最底部。

排球圈子很小，V1的人常常开玩笑，说随意排列组合两个人，都有可能在某个时期和对方是队友。有什么趣闻也是很快传开了。

“听说牛若在华沙坐错火车方向，本来要去布拉格，一觉醒来的时候人已经在德累斯顿了。你们可以想象他强颜欢笑和乘务员问路的样子吗？”

“哈哈哈，这三个地方在三个不同的国家啊。”

“牛若真厉害。在国外没有经理和队友我哪里都不敢去！”

“感觉像是我们队长会做的事情。”

“嘘，小心被木兔前辈看到。但我附议。”

“他不是不在群聊里吗？”

“@SKS-非急勿扰，前辈之前不也是在欧洲交流了一阵吗？是德国吧。”

收到提示的佐久早往上翻了翻聊天记录，看到他们在说牛岛的事，便回到：“恩。布拉格和德累斯顿很近，大概就是东京到富士山，他想跑过去也可以。”

“跑过去也太……”

“我也好想去欧洲打球。佐久早前辈喜欢德国的生活吗？”

“不喜欢。”

“为什么呢？”

“德国人都坐在地上。”比如等体育馆开门的时候，明明站着就可以，偏偏要坐在地上等。整条走廊上没有站着的人。

这时木兔慢悠悠打起字来：“臣臣不是还说那里早饭会吃生猪肉吗，吓我一大跳哦。”生猪肉泥涂面包，还说那是男人的果酱。

“恶，拜托前辈不要再提了。”手机前的佐久早脑子里浮现出了恐怖片一样的画面，绦虫，李斯特菌和沙门氏菌。他不得不翻上去把木兔的发言删除了，眼不见为净。然后挤出干洗液搓了一遍手。

“@One&OnlyBKT-有事电洽（不一定接），活捉队长！”

“O Captain My Captain！@One&OnlyBKT-有事电洽（不一定接）”

“我靠，外面起风了？什么妖风把队长都刮来。”

木兔又像一阵风一样消失了。他唰地从沙发上起身，目光紧紧锁定在急匆匆推门进来的身影上：“京治，你来啦……”笑容可以拥抱人的话，赤苇已经在他怀中了。

出租车还停在路边等他们。赤苇冲木兔点点头，眼睛在他身上扫视一圈，不像有大碍的样子，便越过他走到前台。

前台起身迎他：“是赤苇先生吗？老板现在有病人，让我给您问好。”

赤苇微微颔首：“您好，我的朋友没有带钱包，我替他付。”

前台有点为难：“钱的事要不您以后和老板说，我不知道……老板没说……”

赤苇温和地笑了一下，掏出钱包：“没有关系，走木兔前辈的保险的。保险公司出钱，没有道理不让你们老板赚。”前台觉得有道理，接过他递来的卡片。

就这么简单几句话，木兔在后面看得一愣一愣的。看赤苇态度自若地跟前台寒暄，熟练地把自己的保险信息给前台，又仔细地核对一遍，然后客客气气地道谢，让前台转告木叶生意兴隆，转身用眼神示意他跟自己走，外面就是出租车——真遇到什么事了的时候，赤苇就会这样人情世故起来，成熟得不得了，什么都解决得很妥帖。木兔吊起一边的眉毛，产生一种错乱的，仿佛错过了自己的小孩成长的感觉。

排球是一种集体运动，职业排球更是一种集体生活。职排运动员的比赛，一年打两场，一场打半年。虽是一句玩笑话，但也不无道理。冬天的职业联赛是固定项目，从秋末打到春初。夏天多不在日本，时间都留给各种国际赛事，碰到有世锦赛，世界杯或者奥运会这样的大年，在世界各地的俱乐部任职的日本球员也会被提前召集回国，集训起来，更不着家了。木兔和赤苇算是聚少离多的。

赤苇靠过来，轻声问他：“木兔前辈，能走吗？”他想了一路了，真要把木兔背回去也不是不可以。

“京治，你好厉害！”

“我是问你能不能走路。”到底是扭到脚了还是磕到脑袋了？怎么答非所问。

木兔信誓旦旦地保证：“我能走，被木叶这样那样了一下，现在完全好了。”

虽然电话里前台一再说不是大事，但赤苇悬着的心在见到人以后才算是稳稳当当地落了地，甚至还有心情笑话木兔：“前辈，在家好好待着行吗？弄出这么大的动静。”

“抱歉。是不是耽误你上班了？”

“没有。”赤苇推开门走出去，“别这么想。”

木兔问：“你打车来的？”

“恩，来不及回家取车了。”一来一去也要花时间，赤苇担心医院忙起来。他解释道，“你的保险卡我一直放在钱包里，没想到真的用上了。”

“这样就和我自己打车回家一样了。”木兔让赤苇先上车，手挡在他的头和车顶之间。

坐进去前赤苇说：“其实也没什么，就想来看你一眼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 华沙在波兰，布拉格在捷克，德累斯顿在德国，很近的。但是憋听sks瞎说，跑过去是要跑三天三夜的哈哈哈。  
> 这里设定sks和木兔还在黑狼。  
> ……还有虽然很好笑，但“电洽”这种词真的很适合咬文嚼字木兔桑哈哈哈。


	16. Chapter 16

木兔晚上要去俱乐部。赤苇坐在一旁，还是忍不住提出来：“要不休息一天算了。”

“教小朋友打球而已。我想去。”木兔答道。不是正经八百的训练。黑狼是公关活动很多，很活跃的球队，“要不要来看我？我们给臣臣一个惊喜。他很久没见你了，京治。”

赤苇问：“他回来了吗？”印象里佐久早还在欧洲打球。

木兔“嗯”一声：“上上个月回来了。侑侑也要回来了。”

宫侑的海外合约也快到期了。前一阵子在新闻里说了要回日本，媒体猜测他可能会回到黑狼。

过去的十年是日本排球发展得飞快的十年。排协看重海外经历，常常鼓励顶尖选手去外面游历，这样才好在国际赛事里更加“知彼”。曾经百川归海，现在他们一尾接一尾地从海里回来了，像洄游的鲑鱼。蓝灰色的鱼身蜕变成一汪瑰丽的艳红，回到最初孕育他们的地方。然后孕育下一代。

“看来我的消息太落后了。”赤苇笑道。

出租车先停在医院门口。

出来半个小时，再回到火车一样的走廊，机舱一样的ICU，有种恍若隔世的感觉，仿佛这里外是两个现实。

下班换衣服的时候收到短信，赤苇点开一看，是妈妈发来的：大老师生日要到了，我们一起做饭给他吃好吗？

赤苇数着日子，心里已经安排起来，手上回复道：爸爸想吃什么，你订一个菜单，我来做。

妈妈：今年和朋友们去抓螃蟹了吗？

赤苇：还没有到时候。超市里倒是应该有蟹了。

这个季节的蟹个头太小了，捞上来也过不了尺，要放生的。住在海边的人明明是爸妈，却不怎么了解海边的事情。

赤苇：想吃螃蟹吗？

妈妈：大老师是个懒人，只能吃懒东西。

有笑容从赤苇脸上晃过：知道了。

妈妈：工作忙吗？

赤苇：还好，不忙。

妈妈：夏天了，咪咪掉毛太严重了。我把咪咪的毛剃了。

她发来一张猫咪的照片。原本黑白相间的长毛奶牛猫，现在黑色的斑块光秃秃地露在那里，像一块黑色的痣。

赤苇惊讶地问：爸爸没有生气吗？

妈妈：生气了。

妈妈：我顶喜欢惹他生气。

妈妈：家里全是吉他。

“大老师”叫的是赤苇的爸爸。退休以后搬到镰仓，开了一间不咸不淡，不温不火的吉他教室。镰仓有海水浴场和灿烂的海。这两年游客多起来，桥上和街上都熙熙攘攘的。他爸爸便想去人更少一点的地方，一会说还是金色海岸好，要南下去伊豆半岛，一会说山林竹海好，要北上去日光。赤苇有一些犹豫——太远了，不方便来看你们。这件事便搁置了。

赤苇的妈妈根本不会做饭，她跟木兔的水平不相上下。

一个人找他，两个人也找他。这边发着短信，那边木兔的短信也来了，问他方不方便通电话。赤苇拨了过去。

健气的声音透过听筒传来：“下班了吗？”

“刚下。快到家了。”

“忙不忙？”

“忙。”

“那，累不累？”

“累。”

那边欲言又止起来。赤苇讲：“怎么了？”

对面说：“今晚我想回家吃晚饭！……可以吗？”

赤苇刚走到家门口，掏钥匙的手顿了一下。活动结束以后，木兔他们都会就近聚餐。今天怎么想起来回家吃？

“可以是可以。你不会饿吗？”到家的时候也要八九点了吧。

“上飞机前想多吃几口你做的饭。”木兔笑了起来，“嘿嘿，多做点，我会全部吃干净。”

说得好像他背上有两个隐形的驼峰，可以把赤苇的味道储存起来，在旅途过程中一点一点拿出来回味。

“先别挂。”赤苇把钥匙和手上的东西留在玄关，一路走到厨房。他打开冰箱，边看边思考，“吃火锅？”

木兔问：“能不能做那种，一盘一盘的？”

赤苇说：“也行。”他笑着加了一句，“你就是不想我省力。”

做“一盘一盘”的饭，赤苇也有省力的窍门。煎炸炒呛是很麻烦的，他炖菜做得最多，只要做一锅，一锅里面什么都有的最多。

他做鲑鱼炊饭。这边鲑鱼扒用盐擦过，裹在厨房纸里吸带腥味的渗水。那边扁豆已经汆水，和卷心菜一起，切成小段。洋葱丁在铸铁锅里慢慢软化，散发出焦糖的甜味。米和卷心菜铺在上面，高汤刚好没过，淋一勺酒，加一勺奶油。饭闷上了，那边另起一锅煎鱼。家里飘起浓郁的脂肪的香气。他打开排气扇。鱼煎七分熟，用筷子剖成小块，和翠绿的扁豆段一起扫到铸铁锅里，盖起盖子，听到里面发出“嘟嘟”的声音。很快关了火，换了一身衣服，开车去接木兔。

路上遇到施工，赤苇绕了远路，花了不少时间才到黑狼的体育馆。停车场里有不少车。场馆外面静幽幽的，两排刀旗竖立在大道的两边。

出来迎他的木兔走近了，赤苇看到他的鼻子动了动。木兔问：“晚上吃鱼吗？”

赤苇不敢相信他鼻子这么尖：“闻得到吗？”

木兔的口水都要流下来：“京治整个人都好香，我好饿。”他又凑过来了。

赤苇和他拉开一点距离，担心起油烟味真的很重：“那算了，不进去了。”

“那不行。”木兔绕到他身后，不由分说地把他往里面推。

球队的体育馆不大，地势比较低，入口是几级向下的台阶。一进去是一条笔直的走廊，走廊的一边是排球场，另一边是休息区和办公区。

“京治，准备好了吗？”木兔转过身，面朝赤苇，背往后一靠，推开球场的门。

有什么好准备的，赤苇好笑地想。

然而门那边的世界竟然是这样豁亮，刺得他有一瞬间的愣神。所有的声音都鲜明起来，呼声鼎沸，冲向屋顶，又重重地落回地面。鞋的胶底摩擦地板。赤苇被这熟稔的氛围感染，受到不小的冲击，不笑了，摸了摸手上褪得七七八八的老茧。千禧年以后的年轻球员他几乎不认识，但乌压压一片人里，他一眼就认出了黑狼的二传——他想，这个人一定是二传。半个球场开外的二传也转过头来看他。这算是一种心有灵犀吗？

场上全是五六岁的小朋友，像一群无组织无纪律的小马。木兔被精力充沛的小马们拱走了。

佐久早看到赤苇，过来打招呼：“好久不见。”

“欢迎回家。”赤苇冲他点点头。佐久早好像晒黑了一点，脸上的线条更凌厉了，只有眉毛还是软塌塌的。他在旁边站定，看上去一点都不想回到场上，赤苇便问，“这样的活动，经常搞吗？”

场上支了好几座一米多高的球网。小马们有的二对二，有的和跪在地上的大人练垫球。

“夏天比较多。”

一颗球滚到赤苇脚边，他捡起来，这才注意到场上用的都是软绵绵的气排球。

佐久早朝木兔努了努下巴：“前辈，很喜欢小朋友。”

赤苇也往那个方向看过去：“是吗？”

穿着12号队服的小男孩去晃木兔的手，贴着墙倒立给他看。木兔“哦——”了一声，马上以倒立的姿势回敬他——一点都没有快三十岁的男人的自觉。两个人的头发都直直冲向地板。球队的摄影师立刻凑过来按快门。这张照片倒过来看，就会像他们把球场撑了起来。男孩翻下来的时候撞倒了站在他前面的妹妹，她的哭声立刻响彻云霄。木兔也翻下来，两个一大一小的12号队服七手八脚地哄她。她还是哭。木兔抱着手臂蹲在她面前，和她说话，她点点头。于是他让她坐到自己的小臂上，她的手环住他的脖子，像纯真而矜持的天鹅一样靠到他肩膀上，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着某个地方。眼睛里没有喋喋不休的泪水了。

木兔缓缓地站起来，他伸出另一只手，小心地帮她掖好小裙子。

赤苇眨了眨眼睛，场上仿佛只剩下木兔，什么其他人都没有了。他问自己，木兔是什么时候学会这样抱小孩的？

“是啊。”佐久早回答他。他想起来，很久以前，他们在机场的便利店。

木兔要替他买水，打开冰柜，他拿起那一列的第二瓶。“第一瓶可能被别人摸过。臣臣不喜欢的。”是不喜欢。不只是被别人摸过，被别人看过的也不喜欢。无论是买书，买面包还是买水，他都会从后面拿。木兔是个傻瓜。但那回佐久早意识到，木兔或许是个温柔的傻瓜。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车预警！bgm: radwimps - tummy （歌词看哭我）
> 
> 一个非常重要的事儿：绝美插图已在第六章&第七章掉落！！！

佐久早借赤苇偷懒，但很快有人把他叫走，拍合照。

摄影师一退再退，这才把所有人都框到取景器里。赤苇先一步回车里。

这次木兔乖乖地坐进副驾。他放倒座椅，睡得不设防备。半路听到他叫自己的名字，赤苇偏头看了一眼，木兔在说梦话。跑了一个早上，闹了一个晚上，赤苇看得出来，他也体力不济了。也是，哪里还像十八岁时那样，有用不完的力气？这样想着，油门和刹车都给得细润了。

夜是披星的斗篷，桥像一座月亮。车从月亮上跑过，河面静悄悄，映着万家灯火。

到家了。木兔挪到餐桌边，他惯坐的那个角落。捧着个空饭碗，迷瞪着眼睛，就这样干等。赤苇从厨房出来，看到此番情景，皱起眉头，把他赶去洗手盛饭。几口热饭下肚，他眼里才有神采，一顿下来“好吃”夸了十来次，给足面子。人也显得不那么困了。

晚餐过后赤苇闲下来，躺进沙发里，头枕在柔软的皮质扶手上，看《老友记》。网飞贴心地帮忙碌的都市人标记进度。木兔洗好碗，也坐进沙发，把赤苇的上衣撩起来，搂着他的腰，耳朵和脸颊贴在他的肚子上。

这样子有点痒。赤苇往下看了一眼，只看到一个毛茸茸的头顶，便问道：“干什么？”

“这里面叽里咕噜的。你自己听不到吗？”木兔说，手在他腰间摸来摸去，清楚地传达一种不安分的意思。

“听不到。”

运动过后，出了汗的木兔有一股松柏的味道。他的手很凉，一定是在冷水里洗的碗。赤苇这么想着，把他赶去洗澡了。他想要一个热气腾腾的木兔。

过了一会儿，真有一个热气腾腾的木兔把他吻醒。发梢的水滴到他的眼角，顺着太阳穴淌下来，好像一滴眼泪。

太久没有动电视，网飞又贴心地按了暂停。屏幕上一行亮晶晶的提示，问是否还在观看。

赤苇回过神，完全睁开了双眼，声音在梦里感了冒，显得有点沙哑：“我是不是睡过去了。” 

这种声音在木兔的大脑里起了别样的反应。他把一只膝盖揿进沙发的皮料里，圈在垮上的浴巾绷紧了。赤裸着的上半身覆在赤苇身上，头埋进他赤苇的侧颈，像一只鸵鸟埋起蠢蠢欲动。

一个庞然大物压在身上，任谁都喘不上气的感觉，只有庞然大物本身没有自觉。太重了。赤苇想，但是没有抱怨，也没有把他推开。

“木叶说我背上有一块肌肉很紧，在家里也可以按。”

赤苇顺着他的话说下去：“是吗？在哪里。”

他把自己的手交给木兔。木兔抓着它来到背后。赤苇用不大不小的力度按压起来，那里的皮肤迅速变烫了，木兔整个人都变得滚烫，轻轻地哼出声来。

赤苇接着问：“是这里吗？”他听到木兔的呼吸变重了，从胸腔深处发出来。赤苇的手依旧在他背上来回扫，来回捏：“还是这里？”他转过头，咬木兔的耳朵：“舒服吗？”

木兔没有回答，他贪婪地深呼吸，长舒长叹，鼻腔里，脑海里，全部是赤苇京治的味道。木兔的手探进他的衣服，灵活地绕着胸前的突起打转。食指和中指弯曲成羊角锤的模样，夹住那点往外拉扯。但那里太小了，就算立起来了，坚挺着，他的手指偶尔也夹不住，便捻起来，像拧一股线一样来回揉搓。

赤苇的双眼在这种刺激中失焦，那里不再神光内敛了，充斥着饱含情欲，柔雾一样的水光。他挺起腰，小腹触到那块欲盖弥彰的浴巾。浴巾再也遮不住木兔的蠢蠢欲动。他硬了，但还是一种有商有量的口吻，一脸认真地询问到：“京治，想不想做？”

赤苇不想商量。他说：“想做。”

都说饱暖思淫欲。打过盹，吃过饭，洗过澡，木兔简直比之前更精神抖擞。但是让他吃饭，让他洗澡的都是自己。那淫欲思到自己头上来，好像也理所应当。

赤苇自己脱掉上衣。木兔一把脱掉他的裤子，连带内裤一起，半勃起的性器暴露在空气里。木兔硬得发胀，他还是要把赤苇准备好。不然之后会变得乱七八糟。他也可以把赤苇搞得乱七八糟，但是没有必要。

沙发上空间有限，木兔屈起赤苇的一条腿支在肩上。亲吻的印记不可以留在看得见的地方，比如脖子，比如锁骨。他俯身亲吻，吮吸赤苇的大腿根部，内侧，全身上下最柔软细腻的皮肤。赤苇小小地叫了一声，把他的手带到自己的前面，去抚摸那根歪在一边，轻轻颤栗的阴茎。木兔握住那里动了起来，前端很快渗了许多透明而黏连的液体来，濡湿了他的手心。

“润滑剂用完了，用我的。”赤苇偶尔会说出很惊人的话。

木兔狐疑地看着湿湿的掌心，又晶又亮的液体，他挑起眉毛：“行得通吗？”

赤苇催促他：“可以的……你试一下。又不是第一次。”他断断续续地说，把腰抬高一点。又不是第一次做爱。后面已经习惯被撑开，他只需要几根手指，唤醒一下身体的记忆，那里便会顺理成章地为木兔打开。

“京治，”木兔嘟囔了一下，“怎么还不耐烦……”接着他的手指往里捅，从一根变到两根，到第三根的时候赤苇猛得绷紧了，肚子向里凹，吸了一口气不放的样子。不确定是痛到了还是爽到了，木兔看向赤苇，他的脖子仰起来，胸前红了一片。木兔的手轻轻地按压着柔软的内壁，那里又紧又烫。手指缓缓地进出，所有的褶皱都抚平，洞口越来越湿润。赤苇的前面依旧高高翘着，顶端像个泉眼，透明的液体往外涌，有的直接滴到小腹上，有的沿着阴茎往下，打湿了那里的毛发。木兔看在眼底，他想，京治怎么能出这么多水？他们更年轻的时候他也这样吗？

赤苇动了动，像是要他的手指从身体里褪出去，用一种又渴望又难耐的声音说：“换你进来。好吗？”

木兔俯下身去亲他，从小腹开始，一路往上，到胸膛，锁骨，下巴，心灵的窗户。

赤苇的睫毛湿漉漉的，他开始思考避孕套在哪里。就在这时，他看到木兔的手伸进沙发靠垫的后面摸了一阵，摸出来一个小方块来。透明的包装，里面是一只蓝色的小环。赤苇哑口无言。

那里怎么会有……你是什么时候……

这些问题最终变成了一声叹息和：“还有哪里有？”

木兔笑着摸了摸鼻子，话音里有些稚气的得意，他骄傲地说：“所有我和京治做过的地方。”

明明可以用手的，但是木兔叼起避孕套，用嘴一把撕开来，像撕开一只猎物。

“你的表演欲要不要这么强烈？”赤苇笑着揶揄他。眼睛却紧紧盯着他的手，他的嘴，他的一举一动。赤苇已经出汗了，头发黏在额头上。木兔还没有。

避孕套像一顶瘪掉的帽子，又滑又腻。木兔捏住顶端的小气泡，薄薄的一层橡胶被他飞快地往下卷，蓝色的环最后箍在他茎身上，像带了一枚戒指。他扶住自己的东西，掰开赤苇的臀瓣，抵在那个扩充完毕，正一张一合邀请他进入的小口处。

木兔阴茎的颜色和他本人的肤色很像，很浅，很好看。虽然姿势夸张，尺寸可观，但不会让人联想到很强的侵略性——进来了就完全是另一回事了。他打圈似的摩擦，跟狩猎似的，找一个合适的机会，一下子把头部整个埋进去，然后慢慢地，一点一点地往里面送。

赤苇的腰弹起来，辛苦地弓成不可思议的角度。他前胸的红蔓延开来，整具身体都透着羞赧。木兔痴迷地看着——他可以听到自己剧烈而急躁的呼吸。

感觉到身体里的东西停了下来，赤苇抬眼看他。他看到木兔的腹肌，像是会随着呼吸而律动的山脉一样，时而隐匿于皮肤之下，时而沟壑俱现，仿佛有它们自己的生命力。他忍不住伸手摸了一下。

无言地瞥了木兔一眼，赤苇自顾自地哼起来，温存，动听，撩拨着神经。木兔全部进去了，赤苇很好地接纳了他。他们紧紧相贴，毛发触到毛发。

扛在肩上的那条腿往下压，他与赤苇尽可能紧地贴到一起，给他安抚意味的亲吻。保持着上半身不怎么动的姿势，腰往下的部分像打浪一样，一波又一波地推进伴侣的身体里。

巨大的满足感袭向赤苇。如浪如潮的快感夹杂一些说不清道不明的情绪，在他身体里横冲直撞。他不受控制地微微颤抖，声音像破碎的音符：“你慢一点……我怕忍不住……只想射一次。”

“那我不碰你前面就好了……还是说，就算我不碰你，你也会射出来，京治？”

赤苇用手盖住眼睛，侧过头去，用理智和从容都越来越少的喘息声回应他。

说是这么说的，但木兔插着他的同时还是会握住他的前面。那里一直硬挺着。有要射精的冲动时赤苇会抓住木兔的手，来不及十指相扣，只是扒着他的手腕。木兔会停下来等他，有的是时候只是停下手上的动作，有的时候连下身的动作一起停下，趴到他身上去，黏黏糊糊地吻他。直到赤苇从慌乱中平复，木兔又开始抽插。他们几乎同时射出来。

快感的浪潮一阵一阵拍打在岸上。他们以拥抱的姿势等待退潮，身体相贴的部分汗涔涔的。他的澡白洗了，赤苇闭着眼睛，这么想到。

木兔还没有从他身体里退出来，双手捧着他的腰，脸埋进他的肚子里，突然异想天开，他问：“京治，我们会生小孩吗？”

赤苇缓缓张开眼睛，伸手去揉他的头发。他沉默了一会。他想说天上有这么多星星，你怎么偏偏要这一颗？只有这一颗没有办法给你。开口却变成了：“你想要吗？”

说得好像这样的未来是可以展望的一样——但此时此刻，用问句骗骗这个人也好。

赤苇不是一个自私的人，除了这件事情。虽然自私，但他没有放手的打算。

没有回话。过了很久，赤苇看到木兔轻轻地摇了摇头。


	18. Chapter 18

他这一晃，干了一半，逐渐蓬松的头发就跟着晃起来。晃得赤苇心里面又有点惭愧——他什么都懂，他不想让自己为难。这种体贴是一种什么样的牺牲，会在日后变成怎样一道，因为填不上而愈演愈烈的缝隙，木兔真的明白吗？

如果时光倒退，他们只是恋人，他或许可以放手。

但现在他们已经是前后辈，是曾经的队友，是知己，是恋人，是家人。和恋人分手他明白，但是和家人分手要怎么做？有这样荒唐的事吗？他把自己问倒了。大惑不解，越想越不解。

太晚了，赤苇已经做不到了。全身的力气都凝缩到心里去，沉得像坠了一块秤砣，把他往底下拉，他不自觉咬紧嘴唇。一个轻快的声音在下面托住他。

“去洗澡咯。”木兔用那样的声音笑着说，“一起洗，今天提供搓背服务！”

赤苇从思绪的泥潭里抽神，看了一眼他们相连的地方，提醒他：“木兔前辈，你还在我里面。”

“里面温温热热的，很舒服啊。就这样抱着你去洗澡吧。”

习惯这种话了。

“快点，出来了。”赤苇推了他一下。大概是太轻，既没能把他推动，又没能起到震慑的作用，反倒像在撒娇。木兔竟然笑了出来。他慢慢地支起上身。

这样的姿势歇了有一阵子了，赤苇的感觉已经回来，身体里的东西缓缓拖曳内壁。极尽所能的慢，慢到像一个坏心眼，牵拉出一片酥酥麻麻，往身体里扩去。弄得他又心生留恋。有种自己的一部分也即将剥落的感觉。

下面少了支撑，大概还无法完全闭合，保留着含着他的模样，敏锐地感受着与炙热的器官不同的，猛地涌上来的冷空气。空荡荡的。

赤苇的脸有一点红，慌里慌张地别过去。

木兔把用过的避孕套打了个结，扔掉了。“有爽到吗，京治？”他开始做事后的问卷调查。

常常被这样问，也习惯了。

“还可以。”赤苇弯腰，捡起散在地上的狼藉，这里一条裤子，那里一条浴巾。

“只是还可以？”木兔露出受到打击的模样，像一个想要“优”却只得到“良”的学生。在读书上完全没有过这种劲头。

“难道你觉得不可以？”

赤苇俏皮地逗他，接着又跌回沙发里面。木兔从后面拥住他，脑袋从他咯吱窝下面拱出来，双臂紧箍着他的腰：“那我们接着做，做到京治满意为止。我会努力……沙发后面还有好多套套。”木兔想了一下，0.02毫米的间隙都是一重山，一汪海。从反馈来看，是有些影响发挥的。他晃了晃赤苇的腰，“难道说，不戴套真的比较好？偶尔一次……”

“昏头了。”赤苇小声地呵斥他，胡乱地叠着手上的衣服裤子，马上就要丢去洗了，也不知道叠它们做什么。

吹着口哨，用脚带上浴室的门，挡住氤氲的蒸汽，木兔拍拍赤苇的腰，眼睛望向衣橱：“我收拾行李。你要先睡吗？”

赤苇已经换上干净的T恤和短裤，脖子上挂着毛巾：“跟你一样，洗完了就精神了。”他下楼接着看电视，模样像一个不肯按时上床的小孩子。

木兔深知他的这种习性：“没关系，马上就会想睡了。”

一开始会被电视催眠的只有自己，赤苇后来居上，没一刻钟眼皮就搭在一起了，也不知道看进去一星半点故事没有。这事本人是不承认的。

木兔抱了一沓衣服，在他怀里像一捆散开的拖把，也下了楼。走楼梯的样子很滑稽，要挪一挪怀里的拖把，才看得到落脚的地方。可以不要费这么大功夫，把行李箱抱到楼上去弄的，但是他偏偏要坐到客厅的地板上，一件一件慢慢地叠，再放到行李箱里去。时不时检查检查赤苇的状况。

赤苇一动不动地盯着屏幕上荧荧的光，坚定地说：“我没有睡着。”

电视上在放一档选秀节目，载歌载舞的，确实不容易让人睡过去。节目里互不认识的歌手，鼓手，吉他手，贝斯手先各显一番神通，然后两两组队。一个吉他手出场，弹得是填过词的流行歌。赤苇的爸爸是民谣吉他手，他从小耳濡目染过一点，听得仔细起来。

这首歌木兔会唱的。他不自觉地随着吉他声哼起歌来，五音不全，声音不小，马上就被赤苇以“都听不见演奏声了”为理由喊了住口。看到他眉心都纠到一起的认真劲，木兔只好闭口不做声了，心里嘀咕了一句好凶，又抬起眼皮看了看赤苇，确保自己的心声没有传到对方耳朵里。

吉他手的场次很快过了，木兔说：“京治啊，要不要帮我一起叠？”

赤苇的手一摊，接过来一沓子。他从沙发上坐起身来，T恤都卷成小卷，外套都叠成方块，越折越糊涂，心里想，这到底是哪个季节的衣服？

电视机的世界里，大家很快两两成团了，正在经历一个“对视两分钟，看看会发生什么”的默契培养环节。

电视机外，木兔光着脚，风风火火地跑上跑下，东西算是收拾妥当了。他查缺补漏，问赤苇：“我的Airpods呢？”

在大洋彼岸倒十六个小时的时差，早晨五六点就醒了，醒了就会去跑步的。

“玄关的抽屉里。”

“还有……”

“在冰箱里。”

被戳中的木兔打开冰箱：“难道你是我肚子里的毛毛虫？”

不止这次，好多次，好多场合，他话说一半，赤苇就可以心领神会了。他不介意被赤苇看透，但是一点神秘感都没有，就是没有新鲜感了吧。

赤苇低着头边想边分析：“睡不着会去跑步，所以要airpods，一想到睡不着，你还会记起的，只有给我打电话和褪黑素了。褪黑素我放在冰箱里了。”

冰箱是木兔不常涉足的地界。他在九曲八弯的瓶瓶罐罐后面找到褪黑色，还眼尖地扫到一盒冰淇淋， 立刻像捡到宝贝一样捧出来，是薄荷巧克力口味的哈根达斯，放在手里沉甸甸的，是意外收获的幸福的重量。

好久没有吃甜食了，看到的那一瞬间非常心动。

而且离开家的前夕，给赤苇创造一些，用同一个勺子边挖冰淇淋边看电视的温馨回忆，想来也是不错的。

“有冰淇淋！我最喜欢的口味……”这么说着，手迫不及待地打开了盒子。

味噌的咸香味扑鼻而来，并非幻想中的冰淇淋的甜腻。心被这一幕锤凿出了一个大豁口。

赤苇回头望了一眼，木兔呆若木“兔”地站在那里，看起来有点可怜，他平淡地说：“抱歉，昨天买的是袋装的味噌。冰淇淋是不会放在冷藏的。”

小学的时候，去远在岐阜的外婆家过暑假，山里的温泉小镇木兔十分钟就可以从头逛到尾，便利店只会在每周二的早市开一个上午。他在缝纫机上找到曲奇的盒子，满心欢喜地打开，却是一盒针线。味噌带来的欺骗感上升到了童年创伤的高度，这下非要吃到冰淇淋不可了。

赤苇看着他脸上的表情短短几秒钟里，从震惊，到消沉，到耿耿于怀，再用望穿秋水的眼睛回看过来，视线对上了。赤苇垂着眼沉思了一下子：“弄得我也有点想吃了。薄荷巧克力，不知道哪边有卖。”家附近的罗森和7-11都没有这种口味的哈根达斯。

脑袋里灵光一闪，木兔说知道哪个超市有，但是声音逐渐变小，因为那个超市有点远，工作日晚上的十点半，开车去一个离家几公里远的超市买一盒冰淇淋，很任性。

“要去吗？”赤苇倒是爽快地从沙发上翻起来，关掉了电视。

洗过澡，刷过牙，换好了睡觉的衣服，现在要在夜色里来一场说走就走的超市之旅了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了激励自己写完 决定写完那天就把它做成同人本


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：周深 - 有可能的夜晚

桥上施工，他们正好停在拦起来的施工道里，不占路。黑壳的越野车跳着双闪，跟钟摆似的滴答滴答。

平日里拥堵的大桥，在午夜后的灰姑娘时间里，只偶尔有车，从路灯连成的两排珠子下风驰而过，流光溢彩的。

木兔的车，前面收拾得整齐干净。后备箱一开，说得好听，像一个百宝箱，说得难听，就是一个垃圾场，堆得全是八百年用不上一回的杂物。但这回是派上用场了。他乱翻一气，找到个膳魔师的保温杯，盖子上嵌了一把折叠式的不锈钢勺，他抠出来，献宝似的给赤苇看。

买了盒装的冰淇淋，又停在这里吃。赤苇鲜少像这样陪自己胡闹，第一口是要给他的。

桥上夜风习习，桥下江面粼粼。赤苇站在栏杆边上，没有接勺子，隔着江风对木兔说：“你喂我。”

木兔“啊”地指挥他张嘴，又吃不准他含住没有，把勺子抽回来的时候使劲往上提，赤苇的头都扬起来了。

“好吃吧？”

“好吃。”一说完，第二口又送到嘴边了。赤苇暗声道，“跟你在一起，坏习惯越来越多了。”接着毫不含糊地把勺子含住了。

木兔似乎有一种不知道哪儿来的，浑然天成的感染力，不知不觉就把人往他的路子上带。

一来二去，冰淇淋已经吃到木兔的嘴角上去了，赤苇从口袋里摸出手帕来。木兔见到了，自然而然地把嘴凑过来，让他擦干净。

这时候木兔说：“电视上的对视两分钟，我也想和京治玩。”

赤苇说：“天天看，还没看腻？”但是熬不过一脸坚持的木兔——他连手机都掏出来了，随便看一会还不够，要计时。于是赤苇说，“那就两分钟。”

木兔强调般说：“要认真看我，要坦诚，京治。”

他们像节目里那些人一样，四目相对。木兔一点不好意思都没有。只是那副眼睛颜色浅浅的，眉心紧蹙。过于炽热了。赤苇的心“突突”地跳着，下意识地挪开了目光。才十几秒，他就败下阵来。就知道会这样子，他一点都不想玩……

赤苇用一种很小的声音嗫嚅道：“你轻一点看我。”

木兔揣摩着这三个字的意思：“轻一点？”

“就是，不要像要把我吃了一样。”

“恩，这样吗？”木兔僵硬地做出柔和的表情，眼下的肌肉像抽筋似的颤抖着。

赤苇“噗嗤”笑出来：“算了，更吓人了。”

他们又试了一次。木兔很严格，重新计了时。

赤苇的眼睛是有高墙的。

那一堵墙，倒不是用来防备别人，是用来关住自己的。关住自己心里那一点点的羞怯，扭捏，不安，就算在最亲近的人面前，也不要泄露出去。但是木兔的眼睛太过真挚，是一片真挚的海，赤苇像一叶小船，从很久以前就被这片海给的风平浪静的力量托着，平稳地前行。

高一的时候，木兔直直地闯进自己的生活。自己就任由他闯进来，或者说渴望他闯进来，像渴望一场远行，渴望一束光，渴望一种能把他烧成灰烬的献祭。木兔由此住下来，再也没有离开过。120%那多出来的20%，不是可以轻易给出去的东西。木兔怕是从没想过那20%是什么，从哪儿来的，就理直气壮地问他要了。头一次没有多想就交了给他。只给过他一个人。

想必都是这双属于星星又属于太阳的眼睛的过错。

赤苇在心里默念：真实的真，天真的真，认真的真。

却还是这双金色的，熠熠的，燃烧的眼睛最真。

木兔是把心给自己看了。

在一起十几个春秋，这种亲密的感觉是头一遭。和肌肤相亲不一样，像心与心之间架了一座桥。木兔的心意纷纷离家出走，沿着桥跑到自己的心里来。满得不能再满了。他怎么能有那么多情绪？

话语传达不了的东西，这两分钟里，由眼睛说尽了，巴别塔倒了。自己的墙也倒了。

木兔也着了迷似的。看他的眼神须臾万变，炽热，坚定，而后稍稍有些迷茫，居然张口喊了一声：“……赤苇。”

这时，闹铃突兀地划破夜空。赤苇还回不过味来。

木兔的脑袋里有一道光闪过，提醒他，此时此地，宜接吻。于是他俯下身，轻轻地覆盖在赤苇嘴唇上，他们尝到彼此的冰淇淋的味道。

他们的身后，五光十色的城市倒影在波纹里模糊了轮廓，像彗星长长的，朦胧的拖尾。

赤苇不愿意在外面太过亲近，点到即止地贴了一下，轻轻地把他推开了，转过身，迎风站着，整理了一下心情：“怎么叫我的姓了？”

木兔也转过身，望向城市的天际线，敲了敲脑袋：“有一瞬间，看到了高中的你。像坐了时光机一样。”

“高中比较好吗？”

“高中是不错。但是现在有高中的回忆，高中没有现在的回忆。现在更好。” 高中的时候只能拥有十六岁的赤苇，现在可以拥有十六岁到二十八岁的京治。

赤苇笑了一下，抬起头：“说起绕口令来了。”

城市的光源太强，遮住了星星的光芒，但木兔还是看到亮晶晶的一颗自夜空划过，急忙出声：“是流星啊。”

“那个是飞机。”

“诶？”

赤苇凝望着夜空，仿佛可以看到厚重云层后的星空，而那里有一颗星星，他永远无法摘得。

木兔看他没有要说话的意思，心里天人交战一番，现在气氛尚佳，好像是可以开口的。他有些吃不准地说：“京治，我想过有些事瞒着你会不会好一点，但是你知道，我这个人，总之，还是想坦白，不想和你有秘密……”

坦率是一件好事，但无时不刻的坦率……

和木兔朝夕相处，也不是所有人都受得住的。

赤苇静静地说：“没关系的，什么事情都可以和我说。”

不知道明天起床了会怎么样。但是经历了刚刚的两分钟，现在的赤苇也能更打开一些了。

“今天晚上，你问我想不想要小孩。”木兔直白地说，“那时候，差点就说出来了……‘我想当爸爸’这句话。”

赤苇给自己打过预防针，听到这话也没有什么太大的反应。只有握着栏杆的手僵了一下，低低地咕哝了一句：“是这样啊。”眼神里有一些闪烁，接着问道，“未来的孩子会叫什么名字，木兔前辈想过吗？”

木兔怔了一下子：“那就、就叫Kouji吧。我和你的名字，各取一个字，这样的。女孩也很好，但是女孩的话，还没想好……”

赤苇笑了出来：“看来是早就考虑过了。”这种想法在木兔憋不住话的心里面憋了多久了，自己一直没有察觉到。赤苇的脸又板起来，“这个名字是不行的，你要换一个。”

“为什么啊？”

因为木兔硬要用两个人的名字凑出的，是一个注定不会存在的小朋友。

“叫别的名字的话感觉像是会存在的，木兔前辈和谁生的小孩，但是叫Kouji的话就不可能存在。”

提供“Kou”的光太郎，和提供“Ji”的京治，是行不通的。

像是终于反应过来了，木兔张大了嘴巴，而后正言厉色道：“京治，你知道自己在说什么傻话吗？”他着急地把话一股脑倾倒出来，“我只想和你有孩子，不是这样的话……那一切有意义吗？”

木兔老土地相信孩子是爱情的结晶。不是说必须要有一个孩子，爱情才算是结晶了，而是说假如要有孩子，那必须是因为爱情而结晶。他的爱情在赤苇身上。

赤苇企图反驳他：“你现在是这么想的，将来就后悔了。早做打算的好。”

然而木兔从来不是早做打算的人，不是会权衡利弊而患得患失的人。他是活在当下，此分此秒，且从不后悔的人。果然，他说——

“我后悔过吗？”

“什么？”

“从你认识我开始，京治，我为任何一件事后悔过吗？”

赤苇紧紧抿住嘴唇，他知道木兔的意思。

木兔用一种他无法抗拒的声音，郑重其事地说：“以后的事情不好说，我没有想过和别人……但是一想到和你分开，我立刻就会后悔了，不止后悔，还有悲伤，失落——不，恐惧……仔细一想，失去你会让我害怕，你知道吗？”顿了一下，他接着说道，“为什么要为将来不确定会不会后悔的事，做现在就会后悔的事？不敢打包票，但前三十年没有后悔过，总觉得后三十年也不会。小孩的事情，办法有很多。到时候你和我一起想就好了。”

沉默地听着，无数想法掠过赤苇的脑海，搅起狂风巨浪。但木兔的话太有说服力，听着听着，很快他又是一叶平静的小船了。这种安定的感觉……

深思许久，赤苇才道：“只要是你说的，我都会相信。”

他偏过头去看木兔。没有不自信，没有犹豫，没有惶惶不安，只有一种很少流露出来的气魄。用这样的眼神看着木兔，赤苇一字一句地说：“所以，我也不会放手的。”

那是一个很难入睡的晚上。他们回了家，躺在床上，话好像说不完似的一茬接一茬地涌出来。没有吃完的冰淇淋化成了一片水，薄荷和巧克力的纹路混在一起了，被赤苇塞到了冷冻柜里，重新冻起来。

木兔问他：“K-o-u-j-i。会是什么汉字呢？孝……治？”他在他手心里写起来。

赤苇想了想，说：“也可能是光司。”同样在他手心里回写。

“弘二。”木兔又说。

赤苇显然能写出更多的汉字：“幸嗣。”

木兔的耳朵竖了起来：“这个好！”又自言自语道，“可是太难写了，我会写对吗。”

赤苇摸了摸自己的手心，那里被木兔练习一样写了许多遍“幸嗣”。赤苇说：“有一件事一直想问你。”

“恩？”木兔马上说，“你也什么事情都可以问我的，京治。”

“学费的贷款，是你帮我还的吗？银行说连提前还款的罚金也交了。”

木兔咧开嘴笑了：“你生日的那天想送给你当礼物，但是那天有比赛，我完全忘了……打到哪一场来着。”

赤苇说：“MSBY黑狼对立花红隼。我可是记得很清楚。比分是……忘了。好像赢了。”

“都是托京治的福啊！”

“就算这样说，也掩盖不了你忘记我生日的事实。”

“对不起……”

“哪里来的闲钱？”每年都是赤苇替他报的税，不是一定要掌握对方的收入，而是有自己不知道的额外收入没上报的话，以后会有麻烦，还是乘早搞清楚比较好。

木兔愣了楞，小金库这种黑尾给他灌输的概念，是不是埋在心里比较好？再说他的小金库不是给别人花的，要是没点存款，怎么给赤苇这样那样的惊喜？

“当年京治什么都没有的时候，也在为我的梦加油啊。”

说的是两人刚开始同居的时候，赤苇坚持不让木兔边打工边打球，而是全心全意地做一个全职球员的事情。

生活的天秤落到赤苇肩上多一点，上课之余他要打工，课程修得比别人慢，大学多花一年才毕业。这个方案一开始木兔是不赞同的，没有人的梦比另一个人的更重要，但是赤苇说服他了，他说——

这一年，只是我人生中的一年而已，但是木兔前辈，球员的职业寿命和其他人是不同的，这一年，或许是你职业生涯的10%，且是那最好的10%，你要尽情去享受，才对得起我的付出，你明白吗？

原来一个人毫无保留地对另一人好是这样的，点点头，他明白了。

“……所以，我现在有了一些东西，也就想着东存一点，西存一点，报答给京治……”

他们在被子下面悉悉索索地接吻，碎碎的吻。

“那……谢谢你的生日礼物。”赤苇说，“木兔前辈的生日也快到了。”是三十岁的生日。要好好过。

木兔说队里一定会帮着过的。他眯细了眼睛，想了一阵：“想回家和京治两个人一起，温馨地度过那一天剩下的时间。”

“那我安排一下。”赤苇说，“送你什么好？”

“不可以送很贵重的礼物。”

嘴角勾了起来，赤苇说：“双重标准。”

悄悄话说个没完没了，都不舍得睡觉。

在快睡着之前，木兔问他：“看着你的时候，我像看到了过去。还没有问你呢，京治，看着我的时候，你在想什么？”

“我吗？我在想……”

念念不忘，必有回响。原本觉得可以获得木兔的爱，只不过是听了个回响。现在不这样想了。

赤苇说：“在想，你好像真的非常，非常喜欢我。”

夜里一片漆黑。但是他神奇地看到木兔脸红了。被子掖在他胸口下面，赤苇就看到，一点一点的，那红从心口处红到脸颊，像野火滚过草原，夕阳流过海面，最后把他整个人烧起来，变成暗夜里一簇熊熊燃烧的火光。赤苇伸手去触他的火，他们相拥而眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写木兔“不是会权衡利弊而患得患失的人”是我的基友。她写了好多好多排球角色的小作文，很多说到我心坎里去了，微博@五郎_


	20. Chapter 20

高速堵得水泄不通，赤苇瞟了一眼仪表盘上的时间。去机场的路早开熟了，他盘算着下匝道、抄近路，脑子转得和引擎一般快。

一侧的木兔和经理通着电话，忽地听到一脚干脆的油门，车已经晃进了另一个道里，他的身体和魂还没反应过来，留在原地。捂着手机，木兔支支吾吾地开口：“京治啊，不急的。”

他旁边的人异常冷静：“没事的，绝对不会让你迟到。”声音里透露出一种势在必得。

木兔看了一眼那双握着方向盘的手，那双手也攥着他的小命。都说情侣开车互相嫌弃，是一种考验。那有没有不嫌弃，只喜欢，但有一丝丝害怕，关键还劝不大动的？他看这车里就有一个。

一路上见缝插针，竖着前进，还在横里穿来往去，紧赶慢赶地到了P5，跟3号航站楼相接的停车场。窗户降下来，赤苇伸手去接机器吐出来的停车牌，圆圆的，像一枚游戏币。低头看了一眼时间，8：05pm，没有好好说再见的余裕了，经理该急了。

下了车，一只手伸到自己面前，问自己：“手帕呢，京治？”

赤苇从口袋里掏出手帕给手的主人。

那双手落到自己额头上：“呜哇，你看你，怎么出汗了。”

还惦记着飞机的事，赤苇随口一答：“是吗？我没有注意。”手伸进衬衣摸了摸后腰，也是一层薄汗。

“都说不急的嘛。”

正要开后备箱的赤苇闻言回过头来，凌厉地剜了木兔一眼：“木兔前辈，你是队长，哪能最后一个到场？”又回过身去嘀咕，“还是晚了，估计又是最后一个。”

刚才还雷厉风行的劲头此时缓了下来，赤苇的一举一动又变得很慢，拿行李箱的手变慢了，看木兔的眼神也变慢了。

整了整对方的衣领，赤苇说：“行了，快去吧。”像要把木兔推远似的推了他一把。

木兔跨了回来，左看右看，四下无人，点着自己的脸颊凑到赤苇面前：“亲亲——”

赤苇说：“都是摄像头，顶风作案。”

木兔鼓起嘴来：“顶风作案这个词听起来酷酷的，你不赞成我酷酷的吗？”脸又靠近一点，几乎要贴到赤苇脸上。赤苇拿他没办法，在他脸上飞快地嘬了一口，又把他推走了。

道别的诀窍是快，快快地回过身，快快地走，身后的人只准看背影。

“真走了。”木兔掌握不好这个诀窍，一步三回头，“不上去打个招呼？臣臣也想——”

赤苇叹了一口气：“停车费按分钟算，很贵的。”

“好小气。”

再然后听不到他的声音了，再然后看不到他的背影了。一进自动门就被下来找他的经理拖走了。都说了经理一定急了，他还慢吞吞的。

赤苇在原地站着。自动门后一排值机柜台，有空的，有忙忙碌碌的，都沉默地和他打着招呼，分明是熟识多年的老友了。

出停车场的时候要把那小游戏币扔回机器里，一个走神，它从手里滑走了。赤苇皱了皱眉，松开安全带，打开车门。他握着腰把自己折起来。腰还有点酸。找了一会儿，他从地上捡起铜板大小的一枚来。

迎着夕阳来的，一刻钟的功夫，天就黑了。赤苇把车停靠在路边，车窗开着，一阵风把夏夜吹了进来，与他作伴。

先把手机里的世界时钟调出来。

从东京飞温哥华，全日空每天都有一趟班机的。航班号是NH116。在羽田起降，晚上十点差五分起飞，当天下午两点半在温哥华降落。看过了东京的夕阳，在飞机上竟然还能看一回日出。同一天的。这八个半小时的去程是坐着时光机追太阳的过去，回程则要多飞两个小时，追的是星星是月亮。

不是故意要了解到这个地步的。一开始只是想看看木兔坐几点的飞机，要送他去哪个机场。回过神来就不争气地知道这么多了……

家里静了下来，窗外渐渐有蝉鸣。赤苇把洗好的衣服收进衣橱，木兔的西装好好地挂着，忍不住多看一眼。饭桌上是木兔看了一半的排球月刊，随手倒扣在那里。想收拾起来，又只是挪到一边。杂志停在他正在读的那一页。去露台上浇完木兔养的绿植，赤苇从冰箱里面拿出昨天剩下的冰淇淋，挖了一大勺。

夜晚的机场大厅敞亮如白昼，白绿相见的免税店购物袋随处可见。不夜城的旅人穿梭来去，脸上多少带着疲惫，疲惫里洋溢着一种光。那是夹在旅途的起点和终点之间的，仿佛一切皆有无限可能的光。

队员们到得早一些，行李已经全数托运。一看自家队长来了，渐渐聚拢过来，一群人聊起天，插科打诨。偶尔有人驻足，目光投向这群帅气的小伙子们，他们围成一个圈，中间是个弓着背，倒坐在行李箱上的银发男人。

无牵无挂的新生代小球员，一个比一个能闹。何况这次是出国交流加慈善赛，更加毫无负担。聊着聊着，有人把木兔推出去，另一边来个守门的，调转了方向，又把他往回推，木兔非但没训斥他们，手还扒住了杆子，嚷嚷着再快点。终于消停下来，他们回到了永远有话可谈的排球上，木兔又认真起来，双手环抱在胸前，大厅里吵，他就把耳朵凑过去先听一个人说，这个说完了，再转头问刚刚没插上话的另一个。讲细节，光用嘴已经不过瘾了，他便让二传退远点，抛了个空气球，他嘴里数着秒，眼睛划过空气，在想象中的抛物线的顶点做扣球的动作，边做边说：“大家都不一样。我的话，手得这样——这样比较顺啊。臣臣也是这样的吧。臣臣，你也来演示一下。”

经理拿了把剪刀，追到在光亮的地板上滑过来又滑过去的木兔，像揪着他的尾巴似的，揪着他行李箱上过期的行李条，咔咔地剪了，嘴里念叨：“就是你开始的，带的坏头，现在一个两个都挂一长串贴纸来机场，箱子寄丢了怎么办？”

木兔大力拍了拍他的肩，嘴角咧到耳根子去：“有你在嘛，你最可靠。”

“我最可靠？你要是稳重点我用得着——”

这时候来得最迟的自由人到了，木兔眼尖地看到那个奔跑的身影：“来了。”后面好几只手齐齐把他往外推，他飞扑过去，拦腰截住自由人，“这个自由人，自由过头了啊，几点了？”

自由人一边道歉，一边说不如坐电车，这车堵得人心焦。

一听这话，木兔心里骄傲起来，怎么他这一路就这么顺畅呢？已经只记得顺畅，忘记这顺畅是赤苇争分夺秒来的，自己还让他“不要着急”了。

木兔想，他得跟赤苇说，他真不是最晚那个。

然后赤苇那好看的五官会皱到一起，为难地说，倒数第二能好到哪里去呢，木兔前辈？

和自由人一起托运完行李，过了安检和海关，再等一会儿就要登机了。木兔像想起来什么似的，急匆匆给赤苇去了一条短信。登机广播已响，没什么时间了，他躲到厕所门口，又给赤苇打了个电话。

从那头传来的声音，仿佛已经隔得很久，很远了：“要我去玄关？我看看……你放了一个玩偶在那吗？是黑狼的吉祥物？”

木兔点点头，说：“你捏捏它。”

他知道电话那头的人照做了，因为他马上听到了“京治，欢迎回家”的声音，是他提前录到毛绒玩具里去的。

对面久久没有答复，又传来一声“京治，欢迎回家”，他想，一定是京治又按了一次。

“喜欢吗？”

“为什么给我这个？”

木兔的手插在裤袋里，望着机场天花板明晃晃的白炽灯：“就那个活动嘛。那天在场的小朋友人手一个，拿去找喜欢的选手录音。我录了好多。”

“恩。”

“给别人家的小朋友都录了。”木兔义正言辞道，“那给我家的也要录一个……这么想着，就带了一个回来。”

“……”

“京治？”

“光太郎。”

“……京治？”

“早点回家。”


	21. Chapter 21

上午十点钟赤苇下夜班，中午人就在北镰仓了。

爸妈家离海岸线有一段距离，但海滨城市特有的潮气提醒着赤苇，不远处就是湛蓝的海。车载广播里听到了高温预警，天气一下子变得炎热。

前院的杂草长到了半人多高，有粗粗修剪过的痕迹。这栋古朴的老宅，和JR的北镰仓站同年建成。买下后只请了当地的工匠做了必要的翻修，梁是梁，瓦是瓦，没有动过。

“我回来了。”

赤苇“哒”地一声合上移门，隔断了暑气。黑亮的木地板，三伏天里也阴凉沁人。再加上老建筑算不上好的采光，汗一下子冷了。

妈妈正坐在外廊的藤椅上打电话，闻声探出头来，电话线在指尖绕了好几圈。

“……好了好了，不说了，儿子回来了，去忙儿子了，拜拜。”

赤苇苦笑了一下，到底是谁忙谁？他放下手上的东西，说：“刚下夜班，我去洗澡。爸爸呢？上课去了？”

“还能去哪里？”妈妈抱着奶牛猫走过来。赤苇不得不多看了一眼剃得光秃秃的咪咪，它无辜地喵喵叫。

赤苇立刻在心里对它道了歉。

松松地拥了他一下，妈妈问：“从医院过来的？”

“恩，直接来了。”

很少说累，很少抱怨。不仔细听，声音里面那点委屈也要错过了。

漂亮眼睛的下面，青色藏在青年人微微肿起的皮肤里，看得她于心不忍：“洗完睡一觉。大老师五点钟回来。我本来想做蛋糕的，但是厨房里什么都没有，我索性买了一个蛋糕，还蛮好看的，蜡烛也买了……哦，这趟住几天？”

“请了一点年假，可以待三四天。”赤苇补了一句：“爸爸身体不好，甜的和油腻的东西也少吃一点。”

她肆无忌惮地开玩笑：“蛋糕一年吃一趟，吃不坏他的。真吃坏了，不要也罢。”

赤苇住全家唯一一间洋室。

毛巾圈在脖子上，头发是湿的，只好把脸埋在下面睡，样子有点滑稽。

床单是从小用到大的猫头鹰床单，不舍得扔掉。爸妈在镰仓也有十年了。自己来的趟数有限，床单还是童年的图案，却没了童年的味道。

一觉醒来，过去两个小时。先去买螃蟹。

水产市场门口遇到几个相识的太太，妈妈挽住赤苇的手臂，一一介绍，对，对，这是我的儿子。京治，快点和阿姨打招呼。赤苇很配合地寒暄起来，礼数周仪。

一个胚子里刻出来的标志五官，母子两人马上获得夸赞。对咸腥味有点抵触的，她站在市场外面和太太们讲话：“像爸爸那还得了！像爸爸我就要再生一个。”赤苇一个人去到市场里面，挑了两只蟹。

到家她便又懒洋洋的，把赤苇拉进厨房。

看了一眼案台上的东西，赤苇无奈地笑了一下：“妈……”

“你看看，我今天的收成。”她学邻居，在院子里种了点菜。赤苇原当她是三分钟热度，没成想院子里那几株真结出果子来。

“一根黄瓜，两根青椒，三根秋葵，要我做一道菜。是这个意思吗？”

爸妈的厨房东西很少，他边说边拿出从东京的家里带来的瓶瓶罐罐。

“只熟了这一点，我也不想的。”她勤恳地帮他挽起袖管，刚刚涂好的指甲红得翠艳：“我们京治什么都有办法的，对不对？”

赤苇的手艺不是从妈妈那里继承来的“家的味道”。是东一点，西一点自学出来的，各色食谱的味道。有时会听到木兔讲“从来没吃过这样的啊”，才知道食谱里的是某地的传统做法，东京人不这样烧的。芥末拌油菜花这种“爷爷奶奶的口味”，也是这样子无意间学得的。

总的来讲，是没有根基的料理。

——黄瓜凉拌了，秋葵和青椒放在烤架上烘了一下。螃蟹吃起来麻烦，就蒸熟，剔了肉，煮了豆腐。

爸爸回来了。妈去门口迎他。赤苇趁机拍了照片，给木兔发过去，那边是凌晨，他大概不会回的。

蟹粉豆腐，第一碗盛给妈妈。她摆手：“头一碗，都是油，你们吃，我吃下面撇干净的。”爸爸笑她。一顿饭吃了好久，切了蛋糕，吹了蜡烛。

赤苇洗碗，妈妈递碗筷过来，揶揄道：“你看大老师，三句不离他的吉他。我打包票，刚刚许愿，也是和吉他之神许的。”

起居室传来爸爸的声音：“不要瞎说，我许了别的，许的是——”

讲出来就不灵了。两个人扔下手上的东西，去捂他的嘴。洗洁精的沫子沾得到处都是。妈咯咯地笑起来，像一个没有架子的小女孩。

躺进床里才有空看手机，木兔早早便来了回复，说了也想吃一类的话。等来等去，等不到应答，他就发了语音过来。赤苇调低音量，逐条听过去。

“京治回家了？回家也好！”

“在家都做什么呢？”

“京治，京治，京治……”

“太困了，京治，要睡了……”声音含糊起来。

赤苇回他：回家了，爸爸过生日。明天开始陪妈做她的事情。你知道，她没完没了的。早上陪她去打坐。给你求个签好不好？

“京治。”妈妈捧着一沓衣服进来了：“叫人裁了新的浴衣给你，你试一下，还可以改的。”

她一看，赤苇睡熟了。

在床沿坐下，她轻轻地抽走他握住的手机，放到床头柜去。床头柜上有一只她没见过的玩偶，拿起来，比想象中的沉，便鬼差神使地捏了一下。

玩偶吐出来一句话：“京治，欢迎回家。”

儿子动了一下，嘴里“嗯”地喃喃着什么。她转过头去看他。月光幽静而深远。倚着光端凝了他半响，她抖开浴衣，蓝染白纹的，在他身上比来比去。满意地亲他的额头，笑着说：“真是好看，怎么把你生的这么好看。”

清晨，天低云暗，远处隐隐有雷声。

赤苇和妈妈一前一后，从偏门进了圆觉寺。看一眼天，她说：“这个天潮的，要渗出水来了。头发白卷了。”

呼吸滞堵在喉间，赤苇深深地吸气，摸了摸后颈，手像黏在那块皮肤上。分不清是汗湿还是潮湿的空气。

真闷啊……

蝉也快叫不动了。

他们一起走进佛殿时，赤苇说：“要是真下雨了，我先走回去，开车来接你。”

妈妈笑起来：“我哪有这么娇气？”一进去就和老香客打招呼。

赤苇端坐好，袜子和拖鞋置于面前，手表也脱下来。妈妈很快在他旁边的台座落了座，解开脖子上的珍珠项链，放到身前的垫子上，和赤苇说：“蓝灰色的真多麻，像你的眼睛，我一直戴着。”

坐禅会于五点钟准时开始。约莫一小时的冥想后，方丈带大家合诵般若心经。赤苇跟不上，默默地听着。

一切结束以后，妈妈起身：“走了，带你去喝茶。”

赤苇撑了一下，没有站得起来：“……腿麻了。”

跟木兔在家里，盘腿而坐得多，好久没有这样子正座了。

妈妈说：“怎么不早点讲！你随便坐好了，没人会说的。”

他们走到一间正对庭院的抄经室。妈妈拿茶去了，赤苇坐在外廊。

夏天仿佛一支吸饱了绿水的毛笔，大笔一挥，杉树，枫树，白木莲，抹成了一个调子的绿，浓翠欲滴。这一院的绿，看久了要把人看进去的。不舍得摇醒这个放空的背影，妈妈弯身把托盘放下来。

三口喝完茶，赤苇问：“爸爸最近犯过毛病没有？”

“没有，复查过以后就没有了。”

“那还好。还是那两个药，没变吧。”

“没有，老样子。”妈妈说：“这里的青苔长得真好，又厚又实。”

青苔铺满深院，看一眼都清凉不少。

幽碧的青苔毯子里藏了三尊憨态可掬的石刻地藏，妈妈说：“两个大的在后面，一个小的在前面，像不像我们三口之家。”

赤苇看了过去，笑着说：“不像，现在我长得比你们高了。应该是我在后面，爸妈在前面了。”

妈妈歪头笑了，卷发落下来：“你说得也对。”

像是在问妈妈，又像在问自己，赤苇幽幽地讲：“妈……我怎么长这么大了。”

湿气让他的头发蜷曲得厉害。妈妈别了一束到他耳后，仔细地看了他一阵。

她问：“你高中的时候，妈妈还和大老师到处演出。你常常到一个同学家里吃晚饭，他叫什么名字？妈妈记不起来了。”

赤苇怔了一下，没有事情的时候，她不太爱以“妈妈”自居的。他别开眼睛：“去好多同学家里面吃过饭呢。”

“这样子。”她换了一种问法：“在东京过得开不开心？”

“蛮开心的。”赤苇说：“工作不要那么忙，更常来看看你们就好了。”

这时候忽然大雨如注 ，倾盆急下，檐下一副雨的珠帘。隆隆的雨声很快盖过了一切。

“下雨了，咱们回家吧。”她拢了拢搭在肩上的针织衫。

“我去门口求个签。”

“雨这么大，明天再来也一样的。”

赤苇按住她：“就今天吧，怕忙起来又忘记了。”

他们穿过长长的走廊。路过别院的一处枯山水，石头是山峰，青苔是岛屿，白沙是大海，滂沱大雨里，戴斗篷的僧人出来犁沙地。

绕到正殿，有黄色的花浮在水手舍上。屋檐下，噼里啪啦的雨溅起来，打湿了赤苇的裤管。他慢条斯理地洗净了手，漱了口。

香炉里袅袅生烟。一看，抽了个“大凶”，赤苇眉头微皱。那这张算自己的。他把签文系到绳子上。又摇了签筒，掉出来一个“大吉”。这样才好。他折好签文，收进皮夹里，这个到时候交给木兔。

妈妈撑伞在远处看着，赤苇走近了，便问他：“怎么样？”

赤苇说：“不好，抽了个‘凶’，系在那里了。”

身上不免沾到雨水，有水珠悬在赤苇尖尖的下巴，像一滴留恋花叶的朝露。她伸手拂去，痴痴地看着自己的宝贝。他比自己高了许多。挽着他的手臂，他们向外走去。

雨幕里赤苇听到妈妈说：“没关系的，我们京治这样干干净净的孩子，怎么会有佛祖、神明不喜欢？一定保佑你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几乎没有木兔的一章，I am sorry QAQ 就亲情小故事  
> 圆觉寺确实有晓天坐禅，但我没去过，瞎编的，请大家见谅！


	22. Chapter 22

水蒸笼似的镰仓，燥日如火的温哥华，完全两样的盛夏。

好在慈善赛用加拿大国家队的训练场地，空调很足。赛场围了一圈广告牌，有几间日企——全日空是球队的合作伙伴，H.I.S旅社在温哥华有规模庞大的分社。去年森林大火，旅游业受创，今年两家公司都捐了款。

训练基地在一所三面临海的大学里。庆功宴后自由活动，有的人去久负盛名的天体海滩一探究竟，有的人回古朴的红砖宿舍楼打牌。木兔站在楼前，长臂一挥。路人向他侧目。夏季有限水令，脚下的草坪，此刻是枯黄的干草。一辆塞纳停在他面前。大姐接他回家住两个晚上。

早上她和儿子弘太去看比赛，离场时，在旅社的摊位拿了几本宣传画册。木兔无所事事地翻起来，偶尔看一看后排，小恐龙在安全座椅里面睡得正香。那是一种包裹性非常强的座椅，在里面睡觉或许很舒服。他想象自己挤在里面，像一只硬要蜷在童年的窝里的，成年的大狗。

大姐扫了一眼副驾：“年假还剩吗？旅旅游也好。”指不定遇到喜欢的人。这句她没有讲，相亲的事情也不了了之。

弟弟的想法她或多或少可以掌握，但掌握不到的部分，她实在不可以自以为是地去掌控。

弘太不是第一个她换尿布的宝宝。她看着木兔长出宽厚的肩膀，慢慢坚信三件事情。一，光太郎会是个好球员。二，光太郎会是个好老公。三，光太郎会是个好爸爸。

——好弟弟倒没有他的份，从小到大给他擦了多少次屁股！他知不知道？

“旅游吗？……姐，你的表情好可怕。我只是坐在这里？”

“跟你无关。”就是跟他有关，但都是小时候的事情了。

她旋开收音机，怀旧节目放着后街男孩的《I Want It That Way》。她只是想要他幸福。每个人的幸福都独一无二。或许木兔有他的一套，她不知道。

木兔就着旋律哼歌，说道：“姐好像在神游。”

大姐回过神来，说：“恩，旅游，不跟旅行社，自驾游也不错的。”他住在这时，也开左舵车。应当难不倒他。

旅社的画册里，数不尽的雨林，湖泊，高山。空气噪得木兔喉咙发痒，举起胳膊肘，他压低声音咳进去。又翻过一页。一眼踏进离北极圈几百公里的省，叫“西北领地”。白的冰原，彩的极光。冰面上爱斯基摩人凿冰垂钓。

见他停留在那一页，大姐说：“好怀念，《爱在圣诞节》那个电视剧你还记得吗？就是在这个极光小镇取的景。很多日本人慕名去旅游。还有一个极光营地，也是一对日本夫妻经营，很便利……”

车子驶入很多减速带的住宅区，沿街是些间隔很大的独栋房屋，从窗外缓慢地掠过，和东京的风貌不一样。暖风吹来别人家里洗衣间的味道。和他的家很像。

赤苇现在应该要打个喷嚏。

木兔上一次想到赤苇，是几分钟前，哼歌的时候。赤苇想听歌，会无情地打断他。他在他耳朵里面是噪音。

……赤苇这几天，是不是都打很多喷嚏？

车子停在车库前的上坡道。

上回来温哥华，木兔还像拎一个果篮一样，把弘太连人带座椅从车里拎出来。一眨眼的功夫，篮子里的猕猴桃成了吊在他脖子上的小猕猴，小恐龙，小……

小恐龙这阵子过得时有雷阵雨。大姐要给他添弟弟、妹妹，每每提起，他都哭得像扎破一个盛满水的气球。但此刻他放晴了——他发现自己可以捏一个拳头，塞进木兔嘴巴里面。木兔好像不会拒绝他。

晚饭是寿喜锅。漂洋过海而来的上洲牛和越光米，他的胃一边感激，一边隐隐约约地知道，家的味道是另一个人的味道。那个人的手捏饭团，芥末油菜花，寿喜锅清酒、糖和酱油的比例，逐渐取代“大姐料理”。榕树长出来新的根。

隔天木兔回队，他们和大学校队打练习赛。校队里一半是加拿大国家队的青年运动员。

冰球馆、游泳馆、足球场，都集中在校园的这个角落，由一个圆形的广场相连。广场中央停了一辆粉红色的观光巴士，双层的。车上没有人，但挂满彩色气球、飘带和标语的样子，已经热闹非凡了。

木兔手舞足蹈地问校队的队长：“这是在干嘛？”

十分年轻的队长便解释道，巴士是学校所有运动队的联合花车，运动队的吉祥物雷鸟，某种原住民传说中的神鸟，等会也要出现。然后，他极其热情地邀请他们，下午去温哥华的市中心一起骄傲游行。

远在东京的月岛怎么也没有想到。

没想到机场的大小恐龙合照之后，他在社交软件上刷到的木兔，是去参加游行的木兔。

照片的右下角是他和一位外国友人，笑容比温哥华当天的艳阳还要灿烂。友人脸上用油彩画了加拿大国旗，木兔脸上画了日本国旗。配文什么都没有写，只有一枚彩虹旗，飘飘的。他们的背后是狂欢盛宴，五彩礼炮，耀眼花车，和特立独行、大放异彩的男男女女。月岛按赞的手犹豫不决。在医院碰见从镰仓回来的赤苇，眼神像探测仪一样扫荡过去。

阴晴不定，风雨欲来。

一起吃午餐，赤苇忍不住了，请月岛翻一下评论。

月岛问，我来翻吗，前辈？

赤苇说，拜托了。

月岛早就翻过了。不光翻了，看到什么不和谐的音符，顺手点了举报。讲话这么难听，他举报点得很客观。此时他当着赤苇的面，又从上往下滑了一圈，表情云淡风轻，说：“很多人感谢他支持这个群体。”

赤苇不动声色地坐在那里。但月岛还是看到他握紧又放松的拳头，像终于等到诊断书的病人一样，暗暗松了口气。

月岛推了推眼镜：“赤苇前辈，事先也不知情吗？”

“不知道。他去完发了一大堆照片来……”早些时候手机一直响，多半是木兔在照片轰炸自己，但没想到是这种重磅炸弹。赤苇说：”他说他本来要在花车上。经理没有同意，就去做了个观光客。”

参加游行的，有大的通讯公司和银行，连消防局和皇家骑警都有自己的宣传车。

沉浸在游行的氛围里，木兔透过文字滔滔不绝地，描述着街头盛况。他很少这么愿意打字。

“前辈，你担心他吗？”

不久前刚知道木兔和赤苇的关系，现在坐在一起，一本正经地讨论感情话题，月岛也变了。

“担心吗？恩，他是以什么身份去的……”赤苇喃喃道，像是自言自语。

公众面前的木兔是直的，他也用这个身份去凑游行的热闹，而实际上，他有一个处了十几年的同性伴侣——要知道，普通人的事实婚姻，也不过只要求三年的同居记录。这不是和游行的意义背道而驰吗？

但又没有那么担心。

似乎和木兔有关的事情，最终都会化险为夷。他是个幸运的人。不是幸运所以快乐，是快乐所以幸运。

和木兔解释了以后，他也意识到了问题所在。"输入中"显示了很久，还是打了一通电话过来。罗里吧嗦地问了赤苇今天过得如何，最后讲：

“京治，这次是以不清不楚的身份去游行的，但是，总有一天……”

“为了这个总有一天早点到来，要开始努力了。”

“我是说，可以先把你介绍给我的家人吗？”

月岛愣了一下：“他真是这么说的？”

赤苇抿着嘴，点点头，沉默着。

为两个人的事业考虑，他们有约法三章，不退役，不出柜。约定完便像尘埃落定，没再讨论过这桩事情。

这是个细究起来，模棱两可的约定——什么时候才算退役？木兔在加拿大时的教练，三十六岁退役，转投沙排，四十二岁沙排退役，转投教练事业，兜兜转转，一直在圈子里，不知道什么时候才会真正退休。再比如说，不对公众出柜，那可以告诉朋友吗？可以告诉家人吗？

只是没有往那方面想而已。

为什么木兔忽然开始想了？

等赤苇下了班，到了家，木兔又主动联络他。对话的开场是——

“你要睡觉吗？”

外面天光大亮，赤苇困意不浓，但还是顺手倒了杯咖啡，说：“我过一会再睡也没有关系。”

视频通话的另一端，是窝在毯子里的木兔。他说过，温哥华是和札幌差不多纬度的城市，日落很晚，九点多天还没有完全地黑下去。

赤苇问他：“怎么这么早就上床了？”

“明天带大家去爬山，五点多出发，嘿嘿。”木兔又说：“今天小家伙和我一起睡！京治，你还没有见过他本人吧？”

赤苇看到毯子动了一下，有个毛绒绒的小脑袋露出来。

原来是这位家人。手机屏幕前，目瞪口呆的赤苇唯一的感想是，木兔果然是无法预料的。

弘太的眼睛先露出来，好奇地打量他，然后是鼻子，嘴巴。他的脸很圆，带许多婴儿肥。赤苇吃惊地说：“长得和你越来越像了。”特别是那双圆圆的眼睛。

他们聊得很好，赤苇深谙与小朋友交流的秘诀——不要把他们当做小朋友。他用和平时讲话无二的语调和方式，同弘太讲话。慢慢地知道说什么他听得懂，说什么他理解地很吃力。遇到听不懂的东西，弘太便转过头，噼里啪啦地锤木兔的胸口。

又说了很久，天全黑了，木兔的眼睛在夜里更亮了。他郑重地对小脑袋说：“就是这个人哦，弘太。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写前有点犹豫，查了一下pride parade的情况，没想到那天正好是温哥华pride week的开幕，这么巧，那必须写！


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思，不是又更了，刚刚那一章想了一下，还是分成两章比较好。顺便修了个剧情上的bug。  
> 

第二天木兔起了个大早，球队的大巴先弯到大姐家，捎上了他。

回国前一天，黑狼队有一整日的空闲，便穿着T恤和泳裤，去北边的霞飞湖玩水。巴士在海天公路上蜿蜒了三个小时。一群人下了车，活动了筋骨，春游似的进了山。

上山的前半程都在林子里荡。冷杉，红柏，花旗松，遮天蔽日，手臂都是凉的。一路上超了不少牵着狗的背包客。忽然视野开阔，到了布满野花的悬崖边上，只有条容一人过的羊肠小道。谁都不愿在烈阳下多呆，一溜烟往前跑，进了另一片林子，顿时水声震耳，淹没了笑声。一道瀑布穿林而过，擦着他们湍流急下。

脚下崎岖不平，时陡时缓，经理脚程跟不上大部队。佐久早在后面陪他，手抱在胸前，不急不慢地跨着步子。

经理喘着气，指着他的口罩：“你这样没事吗？不会闷？”

“不会，和走路没什么区别。”他解释了一下，一脸嫌弃地看着前方：“林子里虫多。”一呼一吸的，能吃进去不少。

经理摇摇头，有些羡慕。他是真的追不上。

木兔来过这湖，熟门熟路带大部队到了山顶。众人看着眼前的景色，都失了言语，只是盯着它看。

几座山在手心里掬了一盆水，便是霞飞湖。湖面像个漏斗，有一处开口，湖水漏下去，便是那座瀑布。霞飞湖的水是冰川融化而成的水，并不清透，云也能在水面上投下影子。湖水从近岸处的知更鸟蛋的蓝，过渡到远处绿松石的蓝。像一块嵌在山洼里的宝石。他们来的早，湖边只有零星几人。

经理和佐久早也到了。佐久早摘了口罩，问道：“湖怎么是这个颜色？”

木兔噘着嘴，卖弄不知道哪年听来的二手知识：“千年老冰化的水，有什么矿物质吧？不知道喝起来是什么味道。下水玩吗，臣臣？”他一把拉住佐久早。

岸边有一根旗杆长的枯木，直直地倒向湖中央，浮在那里，不知道是有人故意放的，还是大自然一个美丽的巧合。

佐久早退到经理边上：“我不去。”

“你不会不会游泳吧？”

“会游泳就要去？”

木兔绕到后面推他：“不会也要去。”他眼疾手快地扒掉佐久早的T恤，扔给经理，又卷起自己的脱掉，沿着那根枯木，展开双臂，七扭八歪，走独木桥似的往湖中央去。众人一阵起哄，纷纷脱了衣服跟上，人多了，木头往下沉，湖水逐渐莫过脚面，冰得他们们直哆嗦。是连盛夏的骄阳都烤不暖的冰水。

队伍一字排开，你看我，我看你，脸上是既兴奋又紧张的笑容。经理在岸上，手拢在嘴边，喊道：“注意安全！”

结果木兔的一二三才数到二，不知谁推搡了谁，有人掉了下去，惹来一阵哄笑，木头上的人一个接一个怪叫着往湖里跳。木兔拍了拍佐久早的背：“你先下。”

“必须下？”佐久早不情愿地讲，又感受了下水温。木兔只比他大一年。他说：“你不能同辈压力我。”

“我不同辈压力你。”木兔指了指水里面。几个小他们好几年的，正朝他们招手。他嘟起嘴来，循循善诱道：“是他们后辈压力你，对不对，你下去找他们！”

佐久早知道躲不过这一遭，也捏着鼻子下去了。木兔是最后一个，他插着腰，扯开一个与艳阳同温度的笑容，“咚”地跃进湖里。水花四溅。一瞬间，从皮肤凉到心里，凉得大脑发白，说不上是清醒还是混沌，蹬了两下腿，头探出来，猛得甩了几下头，像湿漉漉的大狗，抖着毛。他被寒意刺得直叫唤，嘴角倒是高高挂起，笑得开怀，快意。

从湖里陆陆续续上来，大伙披着浴巾，各找了块石头，吃午饭。

木兔掏出手机，在只有一格信号的地方，还不忘给赤苇发照片。他说每天都联系的，他做到了，算是攻克难题，彻底进步。他只需要回家，美滋滋地等赤苇的表扬。

木兔：我们到山里了，京治。好看吗？

木兔：今年你的生日，带你来玩？

下了山，回到大巴上，他收到赤苇的回复。

赤苇：真的？那我把年假留着。

赤苇：等一下，年底你打联赛，哪来的时间旅游？

木兔：时间就像海绵……

赤苇：不要任性。

木兔：对了，冬天湖水会结冰啊。带京治去其他地方吧！有冬天景色的地方。

赤苇：怎么听着你已经计划好了？

木兔：偶尔也需要点惊喜啊！

赤苇：不怕惊喜的喜，怕惊喜的惊。

赤苇在那一头一定笑了。不知为何，木兔就是知道。他知道他发这些消息时候的每一个语气，每一个表情。

大巴车他们回去，夕阳透过车窗，落到熟睡的乘客们身上。木兔仰头，张着嘴，在路上时他睡得最香。隔天又是这辆大巴送他们去机场。他抱着哭得难舍难分的弘太，悄悄在他耳边说：“下雪天一到，我再来找你。再过十二个周末就下雪了，周末总是过得很快，你同意吧！”弘太被骗着点了头。

飞机准点降落，迎面而来是东京湿热的风。夜晚的候机楼也灯火通明，铺着地毯的沉默长廊，是将旅人从一个世界送到另一个世界的隧道——昨日的那座山那片湖，仿佛一个世界开外的事了，极不真实。

经理趁等行李转盘的功夫，找了个僻静的角落，做了总结。作为队长的木兔，背着手，站在经理边上。他们一合掌，队伍原地解散。

心口像有一只灵雀在扑腾，几乎要冲破木兔的胸膛，先他一步飞出去，停在那人的肩膀上，告诉他一声，回来了——赤苇在上夜班，早回家也没有用，尽管如此，步子还是越迈越大。

排队打车的时候换了手机卡，先跟赤苇说落地了。

一条短信进来了，本地的号码：您好，您叫的车吧，去哪接您？

木兔打回去，纳闷道：“不好意思，我没叫车，难道是我家里人替我叫的？”

“那给您核对一下，您家里人的手机号是不是……”

听到这个熟悉的声音，木兔一下子反应过来了。他怪不好意思地刮了刮鼻子：“——行了，就是我叫的，是我叫的，在打车点。”他挑起一边的眉毛：“师傅你停过来？”

对面入戏很深，继续说：“打车点停不了，得来P3，限时十分钟，超时加钱啊。”

坐电梯到P3，远处大光灯闪了一下。木兔走过去，见到一辆水泥灰的两门小轿跑，崭新的漆，碳纤维的车耳朵，红色的刹车钳。车里的人点了火，引擎的声音在停车场炸开，车灯像一双眼睛似的，缓缓张开，落定，紧咬着前方的路。木兔好奇地绕着车转了一圈，把行李塞进后备箱。他不怎么开欧洲车，但见到了还是心动的。

驾驶座的黑尾忍着不爽笑起来：“你是真没存我号码？”他咬牙切齿地说：“还跟你‘家里人’打了赌，看来是我输了。”

“你说京治？”木兔扣上安全带：“那你没有赢面，他是我肚子里的毛毛虫。”

“哇，你好恶心。”黑尾笑眯眯的。

企图以大嗓门掩饰心虚，木兔状似懊恼地说：“以前打开聊天记录就知道是谁了，今天刚换了卡，不知道怎么的就……”他赶紧转换话题：“小研总换车了？那个怕什么来什么，开得不爽气？”

也不是真的在意，黑尾便不追究了，缓缓答道：“嫌帕拉梅拉太长，换了这辆，任不任性？”

“放你身上是任性，放小研总身上……”木兔支着下巴考虑一会：“……是随心所欲，还……不逾矩。我这几个成语用得对吧？”

“我只听到一个成语。”

挡风玻璃上面，是这两年流行起来的抬头显。木兔搓搓手，不怀好意地撺掇黑尾：“都在羽田了，要不跑一趟湾岸？”

他俩是读《湾岸MIDNIGHT》长大的一代人，沿着海岸线展开的湾岸高速路，午夜后飙车族的直线竞速，都是童年回忆。

“跑湾岸？”黑尾斜斜看他一眼：“知法犯法啊？”一脚油门下去，推背感把他们牢牢地吸在座椅上。

木兔惊呼：“这车力气很大嘛！”表面斯斯文文，内里暴力得一塌糊涂。

黑尾笑道：“有人就喜欢这样的。”

“不过，你怎么想起来接我？”

“都等着你呢，等你给伴郎们编支舞。木叶说了，不拿出粉感日上120%的功力，不放你回家。”

木兔也笑了：“今天不行。”

黑尾用余光瞟他，笑话他似的摇了摇头。

木兔一脸真诚：“我也要回家，充充电的嘛，和我们家京治——”

“打住，谢谢你。”

小轿跑在合法的边缘，把木兔送回家。谢过黑尾，他进了门，自由落体进沙发里。正要与周公相见，又猛地弹起来，半梦半醒地打开行李箱，眯着眼睛，蹲到洗衣机前，把脏衣服扒拉进去。这才沉沉睡去。隔日起了大早，哼着他在梦里给木叶选的歌，笑容满面地去接赤苇下班。

不能牵手，像朋友般肩并肩走着，他的肩偶尔擦到赤苇的，灵雀便又扑腾起来。两周未见，总觉得太久了，忍不住往赤苇看去，看看他的眉毛眼睛，赤苇目光下视，睫毛像乌黑的帘子，密不透风地，挡着窗户里的心事。也不说话。一路都是木兔在说。一会问他累不累，饿不饿，一会跟他说点旅途趣事。见赤苇没有回应，也打起嘀咕，难道他不想他？问道：“你困了？我不该说这么多，夜班很累的。辛苦我们京治了。”赤苇点点头，摇摇头。

进了玄关，刚把门合上，赤苇的手就覆了上来，他抓住木兔的手，放到嘴边，侧着头——纤长的脖颈暴露给捕食者——吻了一下。不是嘴，也不是脸，这种亲法，木兔脸上有点热。他从未停止为他心动。

赤苇松了口气，笑着说：“憋了一路了，不敢开口，怕一开口，又只会说我想你几个字，说不出其它东西，光天化日的，多丢人。”

心里面的小鸟，一定从一只变成了一群，不然是什么在这样突突乱撞呢？木兔笨手笨脚把人往怀里拉，安慰道：“胡说，哪里丢人了！再说，你什么丢人的样子我没见过！不是，我是说，你丢人的样子最可爱……也不是……”

“可以了，木兔前辈，我意会了。”赤苇伸手捂他的嘴。

木兔的双眼被堵得又圆又亮，背抵在门上，不说话了。赤苇挪开手，换成自己的唇贴上去，闭起眼睛，一下一下的，倾诉思念。轻而浅的温柔，有意无意的撩拨，太赤苇了。木兔先沉不住气——谁沉得住气？他知道赤苇也享受这样，悄悄地享受他把持不住的样子。就全数做给他看，让他得逞。这样那双眼睛会否一直痴迷地看自己？

他是说，只看自己。

赤苇倏地被抱起，人一惊，下一秒，落到玄关柜上。他略带吃味地看着木兔：“下次再抱我，装也请你装得吃力一点。”

木兔挽着赤苇的腿，自下而上地，贴到他面前。

“京治，想我吗？想我就好好看看我……”

赤苇看着他。磨蹭了好久，那句话还没有讲。

从镰仓回来，玩偶一直放在玄关。有时候看一眼，有时候听一下。对着玩偶讲话未免太磕碜了——虽然木兔一定会说，这有什么！

他还是想对着人说。

“辛苦了……欢迎回家。”


	24. Chapter 24

两人蜗居在家一天，准确的说，是在客厅。

没干正事，也没做饭，一看钟，都晚上六点了。谁把谁点着的，完全不记得。或者像山火一样，是天降一道雷，把林子劈出滚烫的红。种种灭火的努力，拥吻、纠缠、冲撞，都是徒劳，火势更甚，从饭桌上烧到沙发上。直到窗外真的响雷了，一场及时雨淋下来。赤苇在木兔耳边说：“下雨了……你该停停了。”

木兔不在家的时候，赤苇沉着脸，从沙发靠垫后面拉出来一长串东西，只放了两个回去。现在两个都用掉了。木兔要是再去掏，什么也摸不到了。

埋在胸前的银发脑袋抬起来，不甘心地哀嚎了一声，以退为进地问：“京治，你不想再要我吗？”

是谁要谁？这狡猾的问法。

木兔一双眼睛湿漉漉的，拒绝会让它们湿透——赤苇产生这样的错觉。但撒娇是得逞不了的，他还坚持得住，咬咬牙说：“真的要停了。我饿了。”

从医院回来，觉也顾不上睡，跟木兔荒唐到这个点，赤苇的肚子才恢复理智，晓得饿这回事。抽不出力气把木兔推开的饿。

木兔接受现实，恋恋不忘地在赤苇腰侧，再一次留下吸吮的印记。

赤苇托着手机点外卖，木兔从后面抱他，沉醉地汲取他的味道，双臂从他腋下穿过，停在腰上，满意地抚摸他的记号，他的杰作。

赤苇动了动，说道：“你振作点……吃什么？”

木兔没有骨气地哼：“我要吃京治……”

“我看看……恩，菜单上没有。”

木兔终于舍得伸出一只手，在屏幕上面滑了几下，点完后马上缩回去，重新箍紧怀中人，两眼一闭，不肯从桃花源出来。

小别怡情，可腻歪到这个地步，简直荒唐。开门接外卖的赤苇这样想。高中时代的自己若是看到家中的这个下午，一定瞪大了眼睛感叹，荒唐极了。转过身，他说：“去洗手，饭来了。”他们叫了汉堡吃。

食物的香气把木兔一寸一寸地召回现实。

他点了用生菜代替面包，裹住牛肉饼的汉堡。晚上不吃碳水，看来还是知道自律的。只有到赤苇身上才不自律。赤苇想，那沙发后边的东西，确实需要自己按需分配，不能由他乱来。

生菜不吸水，酱汁顺着木兔的嘴角滴下来，又从包装纸里漏出来，沿着他的手腕往下滑。他没有看到，但觉出那里有些痒，一看是汁漏下去。一时慌里慌张地，不知道先擦哪里，本能地把胳膊凑到嘴边，准备舔了。赤苇眼疾手快地抽纸，从木兔的胳膊肘一路抹到手腕，最后抹他的嘴。木兔撅着嘴，听之任之。

赤苇想到他们去别的高中合宿，木兔也是不拘小节的吃相，那时候他脖子上挂了个链子，栓宿舍的钥匙，一开饭，也不把钥匙脱下来，甩到脖子后面便光速开动了。

木叶说，你怎么也不说说他？

这话听着不对，从什么时候开始，木叶、教练、所有人，都觉得应该由他来说？他说了木兔就会听？

赤苇回答他，挺好的，木叶前辈，看了让人胃口大开。木叶摇摇头道，笑口常开，胃口常开，还带着大伙胃口常开……经费真的要吃完咯。

对话清晰如昨日。可一晃已经十几载，木叶都要结婚了。

赤苇问木兔：“今年还去钓螃蟹？”

夏天，海边，螃蟹。他们这个小家的保留节目，年年都去，雷打不动。有时候只是他们两个，有时候再加上黑尾，有时候是和枭谷。

今年枭谷的三年级都在忙木叶的婚礼，应该没空了。

一拍大腿，木兔说：“去！我们来约时间？”

木兔大概率会变成垂钓型的大叔。在渔具店里，对着一墙眼花缭乱的鱼饵，和不幸路过那个走道的客人，头头是道的说。但他可不能再买了，家里地方已经越来越小。想到此处，赤苇没忍住，笑了一声。

“叫上黑尾前辈？再加上月岛，我们四个人一块。”

“你笑什么？”

木兔自己吃完了，意犹未尽地牵起赤苇的手，凑到鼻子下面。指尖有肉的香气。

“笑你总有一天，是个平凡的老头子。”

“应该是快乐的老头子！”

“……你的点竟然不在老头子上吗？”

“我是老头子的时候，你也是了……那就没关系。”

为什么话题突兀地拐弯，木兔不甚了解，只是习惯赤苇偶尔的跳脱，就和那种讲题跳过中间步，直接给答案的一样。聪明人都这样子。

都吃完了，木兔收拾，赤苇拉了个群聊。不算出差，木兔是四人中最规律的。周一到周五，朝九晚五，像个普通的上班族。剩下的三人……

木兔：“去抓螃蟹吧！”

月岛：“？”

赤苇：“去海边玩两天。”

月岛：“什么时候？”

黑尾：“这个周末我可以。”

赤苇：“抱歉，周末我要上班。”

木兔：“下个周末？”

黑尾：“轮到我执勤。”

木兔：“……下下个周末？”

赤苇：“那个，下下个周末是木叶前辈的婚礼。”

木兔用嘴形比了个抱歉。

月岛：“下下下个周末？”

月岛：“对不起，当我没说。下下下个周末有班。”

赤苇这时有预感，这又将变成总有一人凑不出时间的恶性循环。上班以后常有的事。

嫌麻烦，只是潇洒的顺其自然的话，那年初说要聚，年尾也不一定凑得齐一桌人。感情往淡里走。维系是桩耗心费神的差事，但也有人乐在其中——比如木兔。也亏得他这一贴强力胶，圈子里的人和人，粘得牢牢的。

木兔的文字有表情的话，此刻就是两道愁眉：“见你们一面这么难？”

赤苇也附和：“恩，再晚的话螃蟹就不好吃了。”

黑尾：“我看要让木兔请一天假。除了他，不是在救死扶伤，就是在锄强扶弱，为了螃蟹缺岗，不合适。”

木兔：“不行。我郑重宣布，今年我和京治的年假是重点保护对象。”

黑尾：“哦？”

赤苇踮起脚，伸过去，叩叩木兔的脚背：“实在不行，我来请一天吧。”

木兔坚守阵地：“京治！不要小瞧了，这种事情有一天就有两天，再一转眼不剩多少了，一定要守住！”

“这是在说你自己吧。”

最后约到九月二十号，木兔一从俱乐部过完生日回来就出发。赤苇垂着眼想，月岛的生日很近，是二十七号，那干脆一起庆祝。

木兔已经披了外套，钥匙在手上打转。

“我出去一趟。京治，你慢慢补觉。”

其实白天就要去了。磨蹭到现在，木叶竟然没有夺命连环call他。

“去排练？你们想好跳什么了？”

“保密。”他绽放出一个胜券在握的笑容：“彩排那天，你是我们的第一个观众。”

有木兔在的第一届粉感日，黑狼队跳的是登美丘高中的泡沫时代舞，隔年从八十年代转台到九十年代，跳了木村拓哉的啪啦啪啦舞，也是在电视上风靡过的。后来也年年都翻新花样。跳舞嘛，光搞笑是不行的，得实打实地练动作，练节拍，在台上才精神。

木兔有功底，有经验，且没他炒不热的气氛，没他一把火点不着的观众席。再加上做伴郎的这群人，大多是枭谷的三年级，以前都打球，手长脚长的，动作做标准了，想难看都难。

赤苇便一个人洗了澡，乖乖地钻到被窝里。真是奇怪，也是一个人睡，但知道木兔过一会就会回来，今晚他心里格外踏实，整个人很快舒缓下来，沉沉睡去。

木叶的婚礼由婚庆公司全程包办，定在赤坂的一家酒店。彩排当天，木兔和赤苇早早到了，木叶便领他们在场地里转悠，边走边解说。

“仪式在酒店的小教堂，然后宾客挪到这个室内礼堂，吃宴席。吃得差不多了，咱们上台跳舞，给新娘子一个惊喜。”

今天特意把新娘子支开了，她还不知道这事。木叶又指了指礼堂一侧，顶天立地的五道大玻璃门，窗帘像瀑布坠下来。

“酒过三巡，天也黑了，这几道门一开，通到一个带泳池的欧式庭院，余兴派对就在院子里，有花草，有灯光，有音乐，有开放式酒吧。特浪漫。”

木叶指一处，两人就看一处，搞得他们才像是新人，被宴会公司的代表带来实地考察。准新郎越讲越起劲，处处巧思的布置，亲自把关的流程，听得木兔和赤苇面面相望，对他有点刮目相看。

骄傲地一个扬头，木叶说：“时间紧迫，可一生就一次的事，断然不能亏待我太太。就是……就是最后一刻还在做调整，戒指都没时间去取。”

三个人里，就赤苇身无重任，彩排也只是来当陪客。他笑着自告奋勇：“你们都有正事，不好耽误，该彩排的彩排，该走位置的走位置……戒指在哪家店？我替前辈去拿。”

周末的银座不通车，只有行人比肩继踵地轧在大马路上。迎宾的门童朝赤苇鞠躬，半扇精雕的门沉得像慢动作一样，在地上缓缓划过四分之一个圆。一下子进入另一个世界。店里没有客人，但不妨碍满柜的珍石找热闹，和灯光顾盼生辉。每迈一步，店堂跟着闪烁一下。

马上有扎着一束马尾的女导购上前听赤苇讲话，知道他来取戒指，便请他先到休息区落座。她自己去拿客人的订单，转念又拿了个托盘，在柜面上挑了几样不同样式的，一起端过去。她端坐在赤苇对面，一上来先祝他新婚快乐。

白手套握红盒子，像一红一白两朵玫瑰，赤苇的目光轻柔地嗅着玫瑰，说：“朋友结婚，帮他过来拿一下。谢谢你的祝福，我会转告他。”

“是这样子。”导购把盒子打开，里面一对银色的素戒，戒身刻螺丝钉图案，她说：“LOVE系列的对戒，背后有一个故事。先生或许从女朋友那里听过吗？”

看来导购总是有办法把话说下去。赤苇也不赶时间，摇头笑道：“我恋人不太关心这些。”

导购面前放一个流光溢彩的托盘，红的框，灰的绒，里面的爱情拴着小巧的标签，明码标价。

“戒指的原型是一个手镯。”她的白手套端起来一枚玫瑰金手镯，和木叶的婚戒同一款，说道：“罗马男人用贞操带锁住女人，带着钥匙出去打仗。镯子也是贞操带。要用螺丝刀摘取，像这样，打开来是两瓣。一个人戴镯子，一个人拿钥匙，一种仪式。”

设计的初衷是不信爱情久远的。嫌它来去自如，转瞬即逝，便要上锁。以为爱情锁得住，这种想法又天真得不可思议，还有一点悲戚。

不过，假如是木兔要用这个美丽的牢笼套住赤苇，那他恐怕是会乖乖地伸出手腕的。想到这里他幡然醒悟，原来镯子不是给一方安全感的，是让另一方心甘情愿地俯首。

导购见他不说话，转而捻起另外一对三色戒指，自然地把话题引出去，“我也不喜欢罗马人。这对好多了。”

赤苇笑着说：“这对不会也有故事吧？”

她理所当然地点点头：“黄金到哪里都是黄金，钻石到哪里都是钻石，不一样的是故事。”意思是这里有别处买不到的情怀。

赤苇安静地看过去，三环三色，三位一体。说不上来为什么，这一对他是喜欢的，或许是有眼缘。

“三色金，一九二四年诞生，三个戒指摞在一起，白金象征友情，玫瑰金象征爱情，黄金象征忠诚。它的故事……”

友情，爱情，忠诚。

赤苇在心里面默念一遍，他好像都给过了，他好像也都有了。

有预感接下来的话要说到他心坎上去，赤苇急急地打断她：“对不起，我暂时没有结婚的打算。”

导购不露怯，也不冷场，脸上的微笑未淡半分，说：“我才要道歉，喜欢给客人讲这些，总是忘了时间。”

她引导他签字，送他出店，已经在签字时记住他的姓，“赤苇先生，下次再见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 戒指店是卡地亚，说的两个故事一个是LOVE系列，一个是Trinity系列，感觉大家都知道就没写进去了


	25. Chapter 25

半只脚还没踏进酒店大门，赤苇就被小泽一个电话叫回去加班。礼堂里面传来震天响的音乐声。赤苇一下子明白，怎么这两天一开电视机，油管的算法总推不太听的歌到他主页。电视上登木兔的账号。想必是他在手机上，翻来覆去的听这首歌。

木兔听说他回来了，顶着一头汗出来，问他：“你要走？”

赤苇拿手帕出来，仔细地擦他的额头，“医院需要我。”

木兔鼓着嘴，“我也需要你，我需要你看我。”他一个人可以很快乐，但假如有人看着他，他更快乐。

赤苇没有去过粉感，舞台上的木兔只是饭局上的一个传说。他问：“你怎么说服他们一起跳女团舞的？”

“你听到歌了？”

“大老远就听到了。”

木兔笑嘻嘻地说：“京治，我们高中的时候，这歌可火了，大小活动，女孩子都跳这支舞。歌词也适合，‘除了你，我谁都不要’，多甜？”

赤苇只能点头。是很甜。他是说，看他的前辈这样子神采飞扬地讲话。

“前辈，他们说，总回忆过去是年纪大了的表现之一。”

说罢装模作样地看了看表，装模作样地说，他好像可以给木兔五分钟，做他第一个观众。其实是他自己有点心动。

木兔雀跃，拉他进去。他们已经排练几遍，木叶此刻也是满头大汗，走过来跟赤苇道谢。

赤苇把手里红颜色的袋子递过去，调侃道：“导购可真会说的。”

木叶说：“她订戒指，叫几个女伴陪她去。我去接，一看，每个人手上都稀里糊涂多一个购物袋，从店里走出来。”

他们无奈地对视一眼，莞尔一笑。

赤苇坐在一张折叠椅上，看了一圈，问道：“其他三个人呢，没有来？”

同台献演的还有鷲尾，猿杙和尾长。小见签了事务所，登台就算商演，没有事务所授意的，算非法商演。

“快了，下班就来，正好我歇一会儿。”木叶仰靠在座椅上——结个婚比当年打球还累。

木兔和音响师讲完话，比了个OK的手势。顿时音乐响起来，是Wonder Girls的《Nobody》。有点年代感的流行歌，在他们高中时火遍大街小巷。

赤苇往木叶那凑了凑，准备和他讲话，眼睛没有动，盯着木兔的一扭一捏。上天一定没有想到，给他九头身的好身材，有朝一日被这样滥用。

“在长辈面前这样跳，没有问题？”

木叶说：“舞是有点出挑，但是穿西装，又不是吊带裙、高跟鞋。只是博个乐子，没事的。”

跳娇软的女人舞，要装得大度掩盖羞赧，木兔好像由内而外的自在，一会摸胸，一会摸屁股。扭腰、顶垮、抬腿，全都不在话下，连表情都作态。跳到那个“除了你，我谁都不要”的经典动作，来回摆肩，迎风击掌，还不忘朝赤苇飞一个媚眼。

木叶：“我靠。”

排练时没见他这么奔放。

表演的人依旧泰然自若，看客脸上倒有点烧，小声辩白，“他平时不这样子。”

木叶点头：“你说得对，长辈都在，我们得微调一下尺度。”

挥汗如雨的一曲毕，木兔的小臂在空中打几个圈，捧到腹前。他微微欠身，完美谢幕。再一抬头，又笑得怪扎眼的。

木叶服气地拍手，称赞他艳压群芳。木兔听不懂里面的促狭，过来要水喝。赤苇拧开盖子递过去。看他仰头吸瘪了瓶身，喉结来回滚动，晶莹的汗液沿脖子滑落。喝水的样子也怪扎眼的。

赤苇站起来讲：“我真的得走了。帮我和其他三个人问好。”后来在摇晃的电车里，这支歌听了一路。

  
连着上几个夜班，赤苇换得木叶婚礼那天的空闲。他从下班后的补眠中睁眼，听到楼上叮叮咚咚，起身出了小房间。

“怎么不叫我？”

他旋着楼梯上来，壁钟直指正午。

“想让京治睡够至少七个小时……”

木兔正照着教程打领结。一身缎面的黑西装黑西裤，和高支白衬衫一起反着细密的光。往那一站，从头到脚熠熠生辉。四个伴郎都是一模一样的黑白配，简单又神气，神气又不抢风头。

“我看看。”赤苇走过去。看一眼教程，折一步，来回几次，蝴蝶结打出来了，又帮他把领子翻下来，拂好，拂平。这件衬衫格外贴他。

木兔行头妥帖，去别的房间翻箱倒柜地找东西。等他找到袖扣，再踏进房门，一抬眼，眼睛都快看直了。

赤苇问他，好看吗。像是不太确定一样，他张着双臂，低头看自己，轻轻说，我妈认识的裁缝做的，一次都没有穿过，放久了没有光泽。

木兔一时间说不出话，频频点头。好看，好看到他想让所有人知道，又不想叫任何一人看到。

赤苇穿犬牙纹灰色西装，有些古典。剪裁衬他四肢修长，颜色衬他头发乌黑，眼睛发亮。普通的温莎结木兔是知道的，走过去帮他。真丝领带上面刺野鸭图案。领带是木兔送的，赤苇不会游泳，所以看到野鸭，想到赤苇。打完把他抱起来了，原地转个圈，亲在他额头上，很重一下，额头亲红了。

“皱了……”

赤苇转过身，对着镜子整理。

不像女宾有丁丁挂挂的首饰，他们只有两对袖扣。赤苇帮木兔戴完，换木兔在镜子里帮他戴。赤苇举着手，像柔柔地握一个不存在的高脚杯。他望镜中的一双人，一前一后，紧紧相靠，看了一会低下头来，眼观鼻，鼻观口，口观心，从脸颊烧到耳尖。他们这样子给对方戴袖扣，他怎么能不想到那对戒指。

  
下午两点钟到酒店。刚把钥匙给门童泊车，有一面之缘的小轿跑也到了。黑尾和孤爪从车里跨出来。黑尾说：“帅哥，抽一根？”木兔也带着电子烟管，俩人便勾肩搭背地走了。

剩下赤苇和孤爪朝着教堂走。赤苇说，油管的金牌开箱我们看了，恭喜你。孤爪漫不经心地道了谢。他一向是这样，爱那串零，但是不迷那串零。有眼尖的宾客拦下他，问能不能签个名。木叶的诊所生意伊始，谈得都是些满嘴跑火车的贷款经理，急得长白头发。木兔还要捣乱，嚷闹着借钱给他创业，没见过这么热切倒贴的。最后木兔找黑尾，黑尾找孤爪，孤爪找到相熟的经纪，解了燃眉之急，从此有往来。

赤苇往里走，遇见伴郎团的另外三人。鷲尾先板着脸激动起来，说，赤苇，当初三年级都毕业了。我们留你一个人带队，你最辛苦了。猿杙和尾长毫不留情地笑话他，怎么无缘无故地提这一茬，婚礼还没开始，不准煽情。赤苇云淡风轻地讲，做的都是二年级就开始做的事情，看来还是要感谢木兔前辈，提前给我锻炼的机会。

教堂门口碰到小见。去年他打戏大获好评，有往武星发展的苗头，一丝不苟地锻炼身体，比高中时健硕。才打招呼，白福和雀田也到了。人家牵男伴来，她们并肩出现，男伴现找，一个说要铁饭碗，一个说要老好人，牵起公务员猿杙和温和可靠的尾长。雀田说，演艺圈水太深，小见不能考虑。白福说，伴侣伴侣，赤苇你在医院上班，那只有侣字，没有伴字，也不吃香。

赤苇替自己开脱，“我也是会下班的。”

小见倒是认命，摸了摸脑袋，“看来我们在相亲市场没有出路啊。”

“挺好的。”

他们相视一笑，眼神干杯。

阳光照进教堂每一处，男宾西装笔挺，女宾仙裙飘飘，轮廓蒙光。场地布置大方简单，大方在简单在，新娘爱花，那目之所及全部是花。

赤苇寻声过去，单手解扣，在木兔和黑尾中间的空位落了座。

伴郎团坐木兔的另一侧，见他和前排的女方父母聊得正欢，在白藤花下笑说，你别把木叶老底跟人兜了。木兔压低了声音说，岳父是区议员，这事你们知道？小见脸色一沉，说，那岳父口才得多好啊。猿杙笑眯眯地叹了口气，完了，木叶以后凶多吉少。鷲尾也担心起来，今天跳这个不上台面的舞，会不会败他在太太家的地位？赤苇笑着说，都怪选歌的人。大家一并看向罪魁祸首。

谈笑间整点到，乐声奏起，众人回首。

木兔凑到赤苇耳畔，“京治，你知不知道婚礼进行曲是《仲夏夜之梦》的主题曲？”

不是主题曲，是第五幕的前奏曲。但赤苇不戳穿他，只是怕他去别处闹笑话，“你自己知道就行了，不要到处显摆。”

这时他们仍有瞎聊的闲情逸致。等木叶挽着新娘的手出现，全场收声，无不动容。先绷不住的是平日里绷得最紧的鷲尾，捂着嘴，颤着肩。

到了台上，念誓词，新郎已经看不清台本，顺境逆境，他眨一次眼睛，挤断泪水，贫穷富有，又眨一次眼睛，健康疾病。然后他抬起头，认真地讲，永远爱你，永远忠实。

天长地久。

又想到戒指。赤苇偏过头去，惊讶地看到木兔在忍耐。红了眼眶，嘴抿成一条下沉的线，鼓出一块的腮帮子是他咬紧的牙关。他在感动，但不知怎么的有点悲戚。连比赛输赢都没有掉过眼泪。他永远打快乐的排球。一开始靠瞬间，体验巅峰的瞬间，大彻大悟的瞬间，到后面靠持之以恒的迷。会迷的都是打排球的天才，只是有的人执迷不悟，有的人迷而不执，比如木兔。

从来没有见他这样过。赤苇有点不知所措。慌乱中想到去安慰，悄悄地用手背敲他的手背。这一敲便被捉住。挣了一下，挣不脱。只好祈祷白福在后面帮他们挡住。

轮到新娘子抛捧花，木叶耳语，往那边抛。她作弊回头。木叶说，就那两个人，谁接到都一样。

一阵欢呼声里，捧花落到赤苇后面，像烫手山芋一样掉进白福手里，快三十岁的女人，连星巴克的买一送一都像在催婚，怎么受得了一束捧花的刑罚，混乱中丢到前排，赤苇趁机脱开手，接住了。

等到他们开始往礼堂挪，赤苇才有机会关心木兔，在想什么？

木兔说，当然是在想我们。

饭吃得七七八八，木兔恢复得七七八八，伴郎团踩着拍子上场，如预想般点燃全场，新娘子笑花了妆。哪知一曲作罢又响一曲，是木叶留了一手。他站在舞台中央，抱着吉他，弹最简单的4536521，唱最深最真最慢的情歌，新娘子又把妆哭得更花。雀田说，为达效果，欲抑先扬，心机男。木兔也不知情，只认出那是赤苇的吉他，赤苇笑着说，只允许你们和木叶前辈搞惊喜？

再碰到是在宴席后的露天派对里，木叶喝成大舌头，搂木兔的肩，才不至于掉到泳池里去。赤苇去吧台拿酒，转过身来，看到他们席地而坐，讲悄悄话的背影。别人的腿一丛一丛地路过，打扰不到两人的小世界。池水的光影流动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前安排了一个特狗血的过去 但是我不想写了 所以完结后修文会把这篇改成纯正甜文，写文真的好难QAQ 这一章也怎么写都不满意 原谅我  
> 还有赤苇的西装有参考，是[这个](https://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404501318487114452)。  
> 背心就不穿了，太热了！


	26. Chapter 26

泳池边，木叶捏紧木兔的肩，只差跟他头抵头，说的是：“兄弟，今晚的心情，二十九年来我是头一遭，以后也不会再有了。”

木兔是和多愁善感不搭边的。只是看到台子上的一对新人，忽然胸腔和脑袋像被撞了一钟，嗡嗡地响。茅塞顿悟。原来他不是缺什么，而是还有东西可以给。

没有戒指，没有誓词，没有仪式，他的真心也不输分毫。可但凡是能给的，他都要给赤苇，给到位。

——他要堂堂正正地，给出他毕生一次的承诺。

一想到这里，心里有种触动，有种迫切，几乎要坐不住，像一支射向太阳的箭，哪里还想管什么约法三章。他牢牢抓着赤苇的手，只有那凉凉的手拴得住他。

触动之余，又有点懊恼。

像他这样晚熟的人，这点事也要花这么多年才想通。

人家的无花果早熟透了，砸地上了，他还悠悠地、稀里糊涂地挂在枝头上，他握着的那只凉凉的手，不知道是不是托着他，等待已久。

临走前，派对正放到猫王的经典情歌。浑厚浓醇的男音，像一条春河流淌在宾客间，又像丝绸缎带，把众人织进同一个浪漫的美梦里。

用含了麻药一样漏风的嘴，木兔坚持着：“我绝对没醉。京治，我这就走个直线给你看！”他往前走，一个趔趄，撞到了什么。

身侧的人痛哼一声，忙使劲搂紧了：“就没见你这么弯过……”一丛黑发喃喃着从木兔咯吱窝底下钻出来，用肩顶着他，“……前辈，想回房间睡觉，就要听话……否则我扛不住你……”  
  


赤苇有先见之明，在楼上订了房。一踉一跄地，总算把木兔扔进床里。他一身汗，转身要清理，只听得木兔在背后说胡话：“熟了，熟了……”

心里一紧，赤苇想，不该让他这么肆无忌惮地灌。

只当木兔是在喊热，赤苇便拧了把湿毛巾，擦他的脸颊。依次解他的领结，衬衫，皮带，脱到裤子，才看到他腿上绑了衬衣的固定带，黑色的一环，在平角裤下面，把大腿上的肉勒得凹进去。他傻傻地看了一会，探了两指进去松紧带底下，拎起来。下面起了道印子，微微的红。怪不得跳舞时也不见衬衫往上逃。不知道谁教他这样穿的。

木兔醉得不省人事，这个时候起心思，有点趁人之危险。赤苇还在克制，可腰上已被人推了一把，他栽到木兔怀里。

木兔用半梦半醒的声音，坚定地说：“这个表情我认识……”赤苇帮他褪去固定带的束缚，木兔解放似的，舒服地哼了一声，继续说道，“是京治想做色色的事，”他揪起赤苇的领带，把人拉下来，吧唧亲了一口，“来吧，我做得动！”

赤苇失笑：“我绝没有质疑你……”

一个对视，他们接吻，像猫王歌词里的情难自已，坠入爱河。唇齿相缠的潮水褪去，露出赤裸的、湿润的欲念，潮水又扑过来，把欲念推得更高。亲够了，赤苇直起身来，褪去衣物，可就这一小会功夫，木兔已经歪了头。赤苇怔了怔，房间里，木兔的鼻息和空调的出风口一样均匀。他忽然笑起来，笑得肩也在颤。

木兔已与周公会面。  
  


木兔的梦，也是猫王的调调，也是今天这群人，更年轻的样子。

高中的暑假，合宿的地方有一小片海。晚饭吃过，趁着天光尚在，一群青葱挺拔的少年，一个个都急躁地往海里去，鸭子跳水，水花四撒。

宿管老婆婆在沙滩上升了堆篝火，火星子噼里啪啦地，窜进暮色里。

木兔有晦涩心事，装深沉，光着脚，坐在篝火旁的木头上，脖子上挂了把吉他，带子沙沙地搁着皮肤。木叶用沙子撩他的脚，说，情歌还是得想着喜欢的人唱，才动听。木兔嘟着嘴，脚趾插进沙子里，凉意灌进他的指缝，海风吹得他恍惚。都说要陪他失恋的，如今一个西瓜，大部队就把他丢在这里不管不顾了。

远处，尾长蒙着眼睛，赤苇和白福指导他去砍，半天了，还不中，小见捣乱似的把他往海里引，被雀田及时制止，玩得不亦乐乎。好像从那时起他们就爱去海边。

木兔赌气似的哼了两句歌词：淅沥的雨丝，像那六弦琴， 它叮叮咚咚，是那么动听。

为了贴合意境，他脑子里尽量是他应当喜欢过的人，黑色的长发，薄薄的眼镜，小小的个子。

他接着唱：夏日的蝉鸣，有梦好甜蜜，漫天的繁星，有她好甜蜜。

然而，干巴巴的，怎么唱怎么不对味。

一阵欢呼后，梦里的赤苇捧着两瓣西瓜，罩在夕阳温柔的轮廓里，朝他走来。汁水顺着赤苇的小臂，一直往下流，汇聚在手肘，和背后的火烧云同色。移不开眼睛，木兔弹错一个音。这一错，一泻千里，不是嘴上唱得不对，就是手上连出纰漏。他自暴自弃地啃瓜。

赤苇轻轻叹息，声音里有舍不得，或许是舍不得他丧气，或许只是舍不得好好的吉他被他一个门外汉糟蹋。

赤苇说，前辈，这歌的伴奏太难了，没有基础，一下子弹不好的。我教你一个万能的和弦，4536521，就能唱好了。

吉他是赤苇带来助兴的，也是赤苇调的音。木兔有气无力地喔了一声，欲脱下吉他，递过去。

赤苇已经绕到他身后。迎着抖动的篝火，他俯身，说，没关系，你戴着。我这样教就可以。

赤苇越来越近，虚虚地拢着他，隔着一层空气，他几乎要往后靠，跟赤苇贴到一起去。木兔闻得到他身上的海味，还有洗发水的味道，霎时间，心里痒痒的，又热腾腾的，有团东西要冲出来。知道赤苇的手指又细又长又好看——打球的手势他看个够了，但不知它们动起来竟然是这样灵活，别有一番滋味，随便拨一拨，他的心弦跟着狂跳。

为什么他只会对赤苇这样？

这样还学什么学，简直是煎熬。木兔赶忙说，好了，赤苇，你去玩，我再试试！

赤苇的手僵了一下，他走了。

木兔手上弹简化的伴奏，又唱一遍：淅沥的雨丝，像那六弦琴， 它叮叮咚咚，是那么动听。

唱了几句，他呆愣楞地停了，脸颊微红，咽了口唾沫。木叶吐着西瓜子，说这回好点，你别停啊。

木兔甩甩头，接着唱：夏日的蝉鸣，有梦好甜蜜，漫天的繁星，有他好甜蜜。

——琴声戛然而止。

黑色的短发，清亮的眼睛，高高的个子。女孩的一眉一眼，竟然都变成了赤苇的一眉一眼，刻在他脑海里，挥之不去。

木兔僵硬地转过脖子，一卡一顿的，堪比生锈的齿轮，蜜色的眼睛，大事不妙地盯着木叶，眼神里有冲动，有慌乱，有谜题得解的豁然开朗，也有懵，一时半会说不出个字来。

半响，木兔口干舌燥地讲，木叶，假如我满脑子想的都是赤苇，这正常吗？

就是这一天，木兔再一次确定，他看不上别人，他看上的，确实是赤苇。

那一段短短的初恋，非但没让他“改邪归正”，还让他心里那点没羞没臊的小心思渐渐浮出了水面。他再也无法将它束之高阁。

木兔对排球开窍得快，小学时，他爸带他去看单位赞助的球队比赛，场上那个氛围，攻手的力道、速度、激情，他一下子就爱上了，是那种让他沸腾的爱。感情上要迟钝得多，一开始，他们手叠在一起喊加油的时候，他总要找准时机，把手放到赤苇手上；赤苇陪他加练到夜幕升起，家里还没有人做饭，胸口像被人拧了一下，他马上摆出前辈的架子，让他多坐两站，跟自己回家，吃一口热饭。

他看上赤苇什么？说不好。

看上赤苇球传得好，稳当，妥帖——他没有的一种帅气，喜欢他往上挑的眼睛尾巴，被那双眼睛看一眼，木兔就愣头愣脑的，像要发烧了。喜欢他到自己家，低着头，像发现新世界一样地说，前辈，原来真的有人家需要在好市多买三罐装的芝麻酱；喜欢他雪天一个人走夜路，在学校门口滑了一跤，也会发短信跟木兔讲，弄得木兔每次路过那个拐角，都免不了想到他；喜欢他合宿时，临睡前，手一伸，露出一小截光滑的胳膊，黑着脸讲，既然打不着，那就喂饱了，总能换一晚上安宁。喜欢他、喜欢他——

这时天真的淅沥沥地下起雨来。

木兔渴醒了，酒精让他脱水得厉害，床头柜放了矿泉水，他咕嘟咕嘟灌了一整瓶。晕乎乎地下床，勾起帘子，外面下着小雨，城市蒙在第一缕朝阳里。赤苇还在睡。他洗了澡，又爬上床，把赤苇抱在怀里。在陌生的床上睡得浅，赤苇一被碰就醒过来，问他时间。

木兔说：“睡吧，京治，闹钟还没有响。”

赤苇摇摇头，闻着他身上沐浴露的味道，说：“你做了什么梦？嗯嗯啊啊的，还唱歌，被你弄醒两次了。”

“我真唱了？”木兔哎呀了一声，把头埋进赤苇颈间，贪婪地嗅他，“是不是木叶的吉他弹得？梦到我以前也弹过，高二的合宿，海边，京治教我的，4536521。”

赤苇一瞬恍惚：“我记得，”木兔这样一说，他想起来了，“弹得，算不上好听……”给他开了暗恋的心上人滤镜，也实在算不上好听。

木兔讪讪地说：“那天，我是不是惹你生气了？你教完我以后，一句话也没对我说过，晚上还赌气，要把自己喂蚊子。”

“是有点生气。”眼睛一眨，睫毛一颤，往事模模糊糊地，翻涌上赤苇心头。

赤苇生他自己的气。

为什么木兔需要他，他就过去，递西瓜，教弹琴，木兔说够了，他就转身，要走？

见第一面时，赤苇就看到星星。对他的星星，他不出手，怕出手连朋友也没得做，后来木兔谈恋爱，他不放手，屏着一口气，不知道在等什么，后来等到了，木兔分了手，有意无意撩拨他，他不还手，怕是自己会错意。现在一想，要是当年主动点，或许早在一起了。

赤苇笑了一下：“感觉那时候我……召之即来，挥之即去。”

那一笑，笑得木兔从心里到嘴里，都五味杂陈，声音虚下去：“……京治，你不可以说这样的话。你这样说，我也会心痛啊……”他握着赤苇的手，把它往自己心口带，一撸一撸的，像要把看不见的，皱成一团的地方撸平，“有些事，我明白得慢。”但是他终归会明白的。

赤苇顺着他的意思摸了两下，把手抽回来，从床上起身，被子滑落下来，露出一截腰，两瓣蝴蝶骨，欲展翅般，从他皮肤下边鼓出来：“那你现在明白了，明白什么了？”

两个人都没带换洗衣服，只好捡昨天的。

木兔嫌弃地闻了闻，一脸不情愿地抄着手，不肯穿，一转头，笑出了一口白牙：“明白我不光想赖着你，还想堂堂正正地赖你一辈子。”


	27. Chapter 27

堂堂正正，赖你一辈子。

木兔的口气，神情，像电影的经典片段，在赤苇脑子里反复地播送。

木兔生日前最后一场比赛，赤苇正好有空，也没提前说，跟普通观众一样，买了门票，迤迤然出现在观众席上，他常坐的那个位置。

入场曲奏起，球员们鱼贯而出，木兔带着笑容，昂着头，猝不及防地与他四目相对，愣了一下，眼睛亮了。平常就爱满场跑，满场地打招呼，这一来更是情绪高涨，展开双臂，把整个观众席收了进去，但突如其来的、冒着傻气的飞吻，只给一个人。

赤苇吸了吸鼻子，鼻翼微微地动。木兔怎么这么好哄？这样子就能给他惊喜了，那为他准备的生日礼物，会不会太刻意？礼轻了送不出手，他怎么是反的，担心太隆重了。

哨声吹响以后，木兔便进入忘我的状态，球场便是他的全世界。比赛进入中段，木兔一记威猛的扣杀，喝彩声排山倒海地往场子里灌。对手也很强，攻势迅猛，两队紧咬着比分，战况胶着，打到第三局，黑狼终于以微弱的差距获胜。得胜的那一刻，赤苇的声音完美融进观众们奔腾不息的呐喊声中，他左看看、右看看，仿佛是在确认，你们看到了吗？

攥了一场比赛的手，汗涔涔的。和电视上看录播的观感全然不同，现场的氛围唤醒赤苇身体里某段记忆。

他和他，投光灯下，同一个梦。

赤苇在休息室门口，还松弛不下来，机械地摸着无名指的关节，来回踱步。

斜斜垂着的大挎包，随着木兔的脚步一震一震的，把他整个人重心都拉低了一截，他惊喜地叫他：“京治！我在这里！”笑得异常得意，他问赤苇，“我表现如何？”

大概是为了先队友一步回休息室，木兔连衣服都没换，套了外套就来了。赤苇心里一热，说：“表现得很好，太好了……”他看了看，四下无人，伸手把木兔外套上的拉链头子往下挪了一点，问他，“拉到顶了，戳着下巴，疼不疼？”

木兔摇头，兴奋地给他复盘，眼神里有光彩，又想到什么似的，问他：“我落地姿势，好挺多了吧？”

后面有人来了，他们往外边挪了挪。

什么落地姿势，什么杀敌一千、自损三百，年轻的时候没在乎过。

有那么一年，日向、佐久早、宫侑，全都不在队里，要么转会了，要么在国外履行短期合约，指望都落到木兔身上，连做梦都在得分。教练说了，他总爱单脚着地，全身重量压在左腿上——而且他不是轻量级的选手，这是坏习惯，得改，铁打的膝盖也禁不住这种损耗。解说也评，看木兔选手落地，总是后怕，怕他受伤。这难道是时速一百二的扣杀的代价？

赤苇知道，他不是故意的，就是上了场，夺分成了他第一要义。克制和本能，他总是选本能，顾不上去注意姿势了。

赤苇点了点头：“好点了。”他笑了一下，太担心也是种难堪，只好假装是小事情，一片云淡风轻地讲，“看着倒没那么提心吊胆了。”

木兔坐在场馆门口的板凳上，用手包住左膝，来回按着：“京治，我看过一档汽车秀，主持人开赛车，撞了，被他撞坏的车的电池，烧了五天。”

折起的，突出的膝骨，木兔浑身上下最有棱有角的关节，并不圆润，稍稍有点变形。他一本正经地，接续说道：“主持人在医院里接受采访，赞助商、节目组、他自己，他都没提，就一个劲地对妻子和孩子道歉。”

尽管乱来，木兔没受过大的伤病困扰，一定是赤苇保护他。他不想对赤苇道歉，他要保护赤苇。他慢慢地意识到，这对膝盖真坏不得，他慢慢地去改。

赤苇“恩”了一声，望着他，在黑夜里捏紧了他的手，想一直捏下去。

周五，队里提前给木兔庆祝生日了，催他许愿，他在点好的蜡烛前，挠着脑袋想了半响，还是空空荡荡的：“主要是……我想要的东西都了。没有的，”他咧开嘴，笑得胜券在握，“我再努努力，也快有了……”

隔天两人起了个大早，载着月岛和黑尾，上了往海边去的高速。在休息站里，一路上没怎么讲话的月岛阴着张脸，讲到，山路十八弯，他有点晕车。

黑尾微微下垂的眼睛，笑起来，自带着一股不怀好意，但提了个有道理的建议：“眼镜君，你知道吗？开车的人永远不会晕车。”

月岛抬着下巴，看着手里木兔投过来的车钥匙，脸色又难看一点。赤苇拍拍他的肩，笑着安慰道：“快到了。”

他们又回到车上，月岛钻进驾驶座。一开始，前面有辆慢悠悠的大巴，他在后面跟着，倒还安稳，过了半个小时，路牙变宽了，大巴便靠边，让后面积攒的一溜车先走。月岛变成头车，不得不提了速，出入弯都提着口气。

黑尾坐在副驾驶，看出他的烦躁，提点他踩油门和刹车的时机。虽然管用，但月岛还是一脸不满地扒着方向盘，惹得黑尾哈哈大笑。

拐过弯后，绵长的海岸线一下子出现在眼前，这种在城市里见不到的广阔景色，让路途劳顿一扫而空。木兔坐在后排，降了点窗户，鼻子探出去，嗅了嗅。是海风带来的海的咸味。

赤苇订的家庭式旅馆，是一栋有些年头的老屋。月岛在标识好的地方停了车，佝偻着背的老太太已经在门口迎接了。

赤苇熟络地和她打招呼，看到她颤颤巍巍的手，又知道老人家爱干净的习惯，便接过抹布，擦好行李箱的轮子，再放到木质门廊上。

木兔一跳下车，就朝着“汪、汪”的声音跑过去，嘴里叫着“大黄”，仔细一看，旁边的院子里，歪歪扭扭地停了几辆自行车，一根柱子边，栓了一条土黄色的狗，正仰着上半身，狂热地对木兔摇着尾巴。

黑尾不大喜欢狗，就和月岛一起，把行李陆陆续续搬进了旅店。

旅店不大，玄关贴着世界各地旅客的照片。走廊的右边，是像售票亭似的服务台，窗口贴了一圈年代久远的海报，画着褪了色的富士山，还有海水浴场。墙上的古老壁钟来回摆动。同一边，还有铺了榻榻米的用餐区和厨房，走廊的左边是两间浴室，不分男女，有人的时候把牌子翻到“使用中”即可。

二楼是四间和室客房，赤苇和木兔一间，黑尾和月岛一间，除了他们，好像没有别的客人下榻。

收拾完毕，木兔呈大字型，躺在榻榻米的中央，温热的空气使他昏昏欲睡，耳边仿佛能听到来回拍打的海浪。他吸了吸挂在嘴角的口水：“来睡午觉吧，京治……”

一条柠黄色的泳裤落在胸膛上，是赤苇扔过来的，他用催促的声音说：“前辈，不是你要来海边玩的吗？”

一行四人，借了自行车，一直骑，直接骑过了海水浴场，月岛正纳闷。木兔在一间超市门口停下来，说：“我马上就回来！”

不得不说，在海边的公路骑车，是种心旷神怡的体验。脚下一使劲，海风就迎面扑来，吹散了热气。阳光洒在一望无垠的海面上，闪闪发光。

木兔打头阵，一只手垂着，忽地又双手把了车头，抬起屁股往前倾，一副要冲刺的姿态，短袖被风吹得啪啪地响。黑尾也不甘示弱地追上去，甚至超过了他。

木兔从前面挥手，大喊着：“京治！老地方见！”

赤苇擦了擦下巴的汗，靠到月岛边上，说：“……他们要赶着在潮水最低的时候，把蟹笼子放下去……”

不用赶上前辈们的脚步，月岛反倒更能享受海边的风景，更惬意，他说：“原来抓螃蟹，不是说着玩的。”

赤苇笑着蹬腿，说：“不出意外的话，晚上就吃蟹肉火锅了。”

他们停到一处石滩边，那里已经停了两辆躺倒的自行车。

与细软的沙滩不同，这里怪石嶙峋的，只有最靠近海的地方有点沙子，还掺了不少粗粝的小石子，和被浪带上来的海藻。

没什么游客，像是一处当地人才知道的秘密基地。


	28. Chapter 28

木兔在超市里买了鸡腿肉，绑在笼子上，像投掷铅球一样，把像捕兽夹一样的小笼子投进海里，再把连着笼子的红绳栓到石头上。

忙完这些，他们几个纷纷脱了上衣，准备下海游几圈。

月岛看见木兔鼓着腮帮子，站在一块石头上，一下一下地吹游泳圈，便问：“木兔前辈不会游泳吗？”

游泳圈以肉眼可见的速度涨起来，木兔摇了摇头，说：“是京治不太会。不过，水总是要玩的！”

赤苇解释道：“小的时候爸妈忙，兴趣班去了两次，再也没去过了。后来……时机不对，一直没学成。”

在该学游泳的年纪没学会，等成年了再看游泳的兴趣班，招生对象全部是小孩子。尽管广告说了也欢迎大人，但他一米八几的个头站在一群小孩子里，那画面，想想就好笑。据说小孩子随便扒拉两下就能学会游泳，而一个大人，就算想花钱学游泳，都没接收的地方。想到这里，难免有点置气。

赤苇坐在游泳圈里，两条腿搭在两边，木兔把他往深的地方推，一个浪打过来，咸咸的海水浇在身上，十分痛快。到了再深些的地方，木兔问他：“京治，要下来吗？”

赤苇想象着脚不能着地的感觉，有些犹豫。他可以扒着游泳圈的边，在水里浸一会，但万一，不小心脱了手……这毕竟是大海。

木兔从海里冒了个脑袋出来，像一条自由的美人鱼，笑着对他搁浅的王子说：“放心，我会看着你的。”

无论什么时候，木兔只想让他开心。海里很舒服，所以也想让他下到海里。

赤苇想了想，从游泳圈里翻下来，一瞬间，海水将他包围，有一股力气从后面托着他的腰，他胡乱蹬了两下，抓住了游泳圈的边。凉意让他打了个哆嗦，可泡在海水里着实十分爽快，他也露出微笑。

木兔在他边上绕来绕去，接着，游到几步开外的地方，对他说：“你不是完全不会游吧！你试试游过来，我在这边接住你……”

赤苇愣了一下。他确实会一些，在靠近岸边的地方，甚至能游上一会儿，姿势说不上好看，更谈不上标准，只是不会沉下去。但他比较小心，一直没在深海区试过，溺水可不是闹着玩的。

“在这里松手很危险。”

木兔在不远的地方朝他张开双臂，耐心地等他，说：“就几步，游过来，我绝对会接住你。”

好像木兔说出口的事，都一定能办到。他也有不少掉链子的时候，但一碰上要紧的事，他值得赤苇所有的信任。

就这样手脚并用地划过去，木兔果然像他保证的那样，一把接住他，在他耳边说：“京治，真了不起，”他的声音带着温度，他的笑容和大海一样灿烂，“能这样信任我，真了不起……”

赤苇低头。这里没有游人，而且，这时候不搂紧他不行。他们紧紧贴在一起，木兔的手用力地按住他的腰。

等潮水涨到最高点，黑尾收了线，把笼子提了上来。打捞上来的螃蟹正在吐泡泡，作诱饵的鸡腿只剩一副骨架。

月岛第二个上岸，蹲在那，看得出神，皱着眉吐槽道：“螃蟹……这么简单就会上钩吗，明明长得全副武装的。”

原本在烈日的暴晒下，干得发白的礁石，此刻被一拨盖过一拨的潮水吞没。赤苇游到可以触地的地方。他看不见脚底下的石块，走得小心翼翼，擦过小腿的石头边缘，异常尖利。

天色渐暗，没有霓虹灯和热闹街市的海边，更能让人感受到夜晚的存在。他们原路返回，在超市买了些配菜，借用了旅店的厨房。不消片刻，就吃上了火锅。

四个人围坐在榻榻米上。海鲜加啤酒，一场嘌呤的盛宴。

为了下海特地戴了隐形，月岛眨了眨干涩的眼睛。黑尾瞥了他一眼，问道，月岛君，为什么选择当医生？

马上就被呛了——月岛答道，问别人的故事之前，不先说一下自己的故事吗？

腾升起的热气里，黑尾的神情看不真切，他说：“鄙人一向待人热诚。”他是认真的。树上的野猫，迷路的小孩，掉了东西的老年人，他都会去关照的。

月岛想了想，说道：“我没什么非做不可的职业，既然没有好恶，不如做最赚钱的工作。而且，我很有考试缘，从小到大，逢考必过。”

面不改色地，讲出了让木兔和黑尾分外眼红的话来。

“高中的时候，月岛是不是还说过……”木兔想了一会儿，脸色阴沉地补充道，“‘连读书这么简单的事都做不好，还能做好什么呢’这种名人名言？”

“咦，随口说的，木兔前辈一直记得吗？”

木兔气得牙痒痒，辩驳道：“真的很气人啊！我明明也有认真在学……对吧，京治？”

赤苇点了点头，说道：“虽然每个学期只认真一两天，但是那一两天，真的非常认真。”

众人哄笑起来。

月岛转而问赤苇：“前辈，是因为什么选了护理专业呢？”

赤苇看着被木兔夹到他碗里的金针菇，说：“我爸爸有癫痫。我很小的时候就发病了。没有特效药，医生的角色在开过药以后就结束了，对癫痫病人来讲远远不够，他们需要长久的陪伴、护理……照顾他的时候，觉得做这样的职业也不错。可以更密切地关心病人，从昏迷，到好转，到出院。很有成就感。”

月岛拨弄着蟹壳，若有所思地感叹道：“……和木兔前辈没关系吗？”看到赤苇一愣，微微张嘴，有些惊讶的样子，月岛为他自说自话的想法道了歉。

赤苇并不介怀，笑着说道：“我也很会照顾木兔前辈……但不是什么事都要和他有关的。”

酒足饭饱，他们轮流洗澡。

T恤柔软的面料掠过背后的皮肤，刺得木兔弯下腰来，急急地呼痛。

有的人一晒就黑，而木兔皮肤很白，一晒就红。赤苇看了一眼，沉下脸来，才半天的功夫，脖子后面、前胸、后背，都红得像煮熟的虾子。帮木兔脱了上衣，赤苇质问他：“有涂防晒霜吗？”

木兔保持着脱衣服时，匍匐在榻榻米上的姿势，小声地说：“涂了……”

知道要被斥责一番，木兔干脆开起了小差，他抓住赤苇的脚踝。

赤苇的小腿上，结了一层薄薄的盐巴，像凝固了的，大海的记忆，亮晶晶的。他伸手摸他的腿肚，很粗糙的盐粒，新奇的手感。

“恩？”

“涂了……”

“说大声点。”

“涂了……”木兔喊道，“涂了脸！”

赤苇的眼皮跳了一下。这和那个说要赖他一辈子、说一定会接住他的，帅气又可靠的人，是同一个吗？

浴室里有两个莲蓬头，他们一起洗澡。温水淋下来，木兔的手撑在墙壁上，疼得龇牙咧嘴的。就这样还要泡澡，问他为什么，说是这里的浴池很大，可以容纳下他们两个，他不想错过。知道他不撞南墙绝不会回头，赤苇自己先跨进了浴池。木兔也进来了，在热水里呆了一分钟，脸上的表情变了又变，腾地站了起来。

又心疼又好笑。还是心疼多一点……多很多。

这会儿疲劳的肌肉很放松，但赤苇也无心再待，和木兔一起回了房间。赤苇翻了翻行李，对趴着的木兔说：“没有带芦荟胶，我去买。”

木兔晃了晃他的手，闷声说谢谢。

赤苇笑了一下：“你的生日，做什么都没关系，仅此一天。”

去的头一家便利店，芦荟胶竟然卖完了，真是夏季的稀缺商品。看来没有涂防晒的傻瓜不止木兔一个。也有烧伤贴，但效果不如芦荟胶好，他又去了第二家。从那里出来，已经快要十二点了。十二点的钟声一响，就是木兔的生日。赤苇加快了往回赶的脚步。

在门口遇到了抽烟的黑尾，又在玄关遇到了月岛，两人都还没睡。月岛换了鞋，说是这里的星空很漂亮，让他想到了老家，想去外面看一会儿。东京的夜晚是属于五颜六色的霓虹灯的，天只是蒙蒙的灰。

墙上的壁钟响了，赤苇上楼的功夫，敲了十二下。他生出错觉，推开房门，能看到变了身的灰姑娘。心里发笑，他说，我进来了。

木兔背对他，坐在榻榻米上，手里拿了一叠纸。

光裸的脊背，此刻通红的一片，是被太阳晒了半天的“印章”，正被风扇对着，定点猛吹。或许这样不那么疼。人家的灰姑娘只褪一层衣服，他的灰姑娘今晚要遭罪地褪一层皮。

至于他手上那叠纸……

赤苇脸有些红，或许是刚刚翻行李的时候掉出来了，被他先一步瞧见。放下塑料袋，赤苇把电风扇拧到别的方向去，说：“别对着吹，太干了，一会更疼。”接着从木兔手里拿过文件，理了理，又交到他手中，带点羞涩地，淡淡地说，“喏，你的生日礼物。”

英文的文件，上面有他的名字，有赤苇的名字，还有……

木兔看赤苇低着头，就弯着腰，歪着脖子，凑到他脸下面，睁着好奇的眼睛，紧张兮兮地问他：“是什么？”

“我……”准备好的礼物，再肉麻，也是要送出去的。闭了闭眼睛，赤苇吸了口气，一鼓作气地讲：

“我买到了一颗星星……的命名权。”

“它叫Kouji。这是它的证书。”

“从此以后，就有一颗叫Kouji的星星了。”

“还记得吗？这是那天晚上，我们一起取的名字。”

“你看，我还是有办法的……”

“生日快乐。”

越说，赤苇的头越低。

木兔怔怔地看赤苇，又看手上薄薄的、沉沉的证书。杏仁核似的圆眼睛瞪得更大、更圆，不停地眨，他用不合适的音量喊道：“喜欢……我喜欢！”他猛地直起身，用膝盖走路，急匆匆地挪到赤苇身边，一把抱住他，“京治，你是天才吗……”

这张证书，说是Kouji的出生证也不为过。

“想到这个点子的时候，觉得你一定会喜欢……所以我也很高兴。没多想，就投入到准备中去了。等证书真的寄到了，第一秒的兴奋过后，开始想，会不会太异想天开，太隆重……变得有点拿不出手了。”

睫毛微微颤抖着，赤苇想，原来情意太深，也是一种难为情。

第二天，借着给月岛和木兔庆祝生日的由头，他们又吃了一顿大餐。这回他们去了人多的海水浴场。黑尾看着木兔春风满面的模样，问他有什么好事。木兔只是一个劲儿地嚷嚷：“黑尾，看来我男朋友是天才。”

黑尾摇了摇头，没见过晒伤还这么嘚瑟的。他一跃入海，留木兔一个人在岸边啃西瓜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我犯了个很大的错误，星星的名字是KOUJI不是KEIJI（已改正）  
> 啊，我果然是赶时间赶昏头了！！跪了


	29. Chapter 29

一雨入秋。

阳台上，无糖可乐的易拉罐做的风铃，在夹杂着雨丝的凉风中叮当作响。薄薄的空调毯撤走，换上了羽绒被。木兔把赤苇裹进被子里，对方不服气他的摆弄似的，又把胳膊支到外面，木兔倚在床上看了一会儿，又塞了进去。

睡得晕乎乎的赤苇，断断续续听见几个字。

“……会去手术室上班的吧……不用三班倒了……”

随后一个滚烫的胸膛靠上来。赤苇想就这样，不管不顾地，贴着它沉沉睡去。但还是要回答的。他闭着眼，要醒不醒地，呢喃着答道：“现在还不是时候……”

小鸟游护士长休了产假，ICU变得异常忙碌。加班多到没有做饭的时间，家里吃外卖，或者外食的次数也直线上涨。常常是下了班，就被木兔接去吃饭，或者吃便当。

电视里播放着饭店餐具大肠杆菌超标五十倍的新闻，赤苇“啪”地关掉了，说：“长久以往，营养也会不均衡。”

木兔赞同地点头，竟然开始研究起做饭这档子事。

一开始，确实需要些演技。在那张写满期待的脸前，赤苇囫囵吞下饭菜，翘起大拇指，给出好评。后来木兔的厨艺渐入佳境，会切滚刀块，也会煎炸煮了，从口味到卖相，都有质变的升级。

赤苇也会有越睡越困的感觉。想着增加点运动量，便决定以步代车。步行实在不方便的地方，便骑自行车前往。一这么说，木兔就去车库把积满灰尘的脚踏车拿出来，在附近的街道骑了两圈，给车链子上了油，做了一整套保养。

周末会去打排球，也是木兔提议的。

两个人，和不认识的人组队打沙排比较容易。但季节已过，所以还是去了室内排球馆，就当是陪木兔拉练。头几回要跟上木兔的体力非常困难，但木兔调动人的积极性很有一招，像个教练似的，逼赤苇一把又给块糖，翻着花样练他，并不含糊。

赤苇穿着木兔的王牌T，偶尔会被一样来练球的高中生偷偷地看。

练完坐在木底板上，做拉伸。场上换了别人，木兔也会出声指导一二。赤苇正往嘴里灌水，木兔撞撞他的肩，问：“教得不错吧？我说不定是个做教练的材料啊。”

木兔这么一说，赤苇就知道，他正在逐渐考虑以后的事。

准教练、孩子王也有滑铁卢的时候。

有一回，球场上是个小学生模样的男孩，孤零零的，对着墙垫球。木兔蹲着看了一会。他直白的目光，让小孩更加心猿意马，球很快飞走了。木兔指了指墙面，说着手的动作要这样，做了一个示范。因为木兔才集中不了精神的小孩，瞪了他一眼，但还是将信将疑地尝试了，并不成功。

“不该相信随便的大叔的！”小孩转过头呛他：“教的一点都不对，我的教练不是这么说的！”国手vs教练，国手败。

木兔呆呆地转过头，赤苇走过去，把他拉起来，笑着说：“授课技巧还需打磨。”

“可是他叫我大叔……”

回家的路上，木兔的双手依旧缠着赤苇，拉他的衣角：“京治，我是大叔了吗？三十岁就是大叔了吗？”

夕阳下，赤苇回头看了一眼——木兔在后座上缩成一团。他后悔地咬了咬牙，蹬腿，喘着气说：“上坡……很难骑……你很重……别动了！”

弘太偶尔会打电话来。赤苇的排班不固定，木兔嘱咐过，要把电话打到他的手机上。赤苇在家，才会把电话转交给他。弘太最近有了自己的房间。在陌生的环境里睡不着，很正常，赤苇便讲故事给他听。

“比起人类细胞，我们身体里有更多细菌。从数量上来讲，弘太更多是细菌。”

“为什么有细菌？”弘太唆着睡衣的边，窝在被子里。

“细菌是……住在弘太身体里的居民，帮弘太消化食物。有不好的细菌入侵的时候，也会消灭它们。”

“细菌有好人吗？老师说细菌是坏人。”

眉心微蹙，这个“好人”和“坏人”的说法，让赤苇想到正抱着他、一起听故事的人。和木兔说类似的东西，他也用好人和坏人来记住这些概念。

“生物学很奇妙，很少有单纯的好人和坏人……”

这些十万个为什么似的科学常识，真的有趣吗？还是说王子和公主的故事更好一些？应该问儿科借一些绘本。这样的顾虑，很快被弘太和木兔专注的神情打消了。

赤苇觉得惊奇，只是四岁的小孩而已，已经可以听懂这么多事情……看来不可以掉以轻心。他讲得更认真了。

尽管人手短缺，但ICU慢慢地习惯了这个步调，不再像小鸟游护士长刚走时那么兵荒马乱。人的弹性果然是无穷大的。赤苇和同事小泽协调了一阵子，还是在十二月争取到了一个礼拜的休假时间。

和木兔说了这事，他异常兴奋。甚至做了便当，让赤苇带去医院。

临走前，木兔在玄关神神秘秘地说：“要在没人的地方打开。被别人看到，会给京治添麻烦。”

一起吃午饭的时候，月岛一脸惊愕地发出了感叹。赤苇一把关上饭盒，又掀开一条缝，疑惑地看着。番茄酱挤得歪歪扭扭，在米饭上，铺成一个爱心的形状。他侧着头，若有所思地对月岛说：“老实说，木兔前辈最近很奇怪。”

对赤苇的事情出奇地上心，吃饭的时候，看电视的时候，偶尔会有欲言又止的表情。

体育节前后，是木兔续合约的日子。他最近也会打电话，和教练讨论开排球学校的事。是球队出问题了吗？他为什么不说？

赤苇如临大敌、旁敲侧击地问了，可木兔毫无遮掩，很爽快地答：“合同吗？跟队里又续了四年哦。”一点不像有事的样子。

又一个多月过去。这一年的冬天，来得出奇的迅猛。

出租车上，赤苇望向窗外。椅背的屏幕里，柔缓的女声播放着最新消息。

“罕见的冷空气前锋为东京带来了本年度的第一场雪。意料之外的降雪给公共交通造成一定影响，市民上下班所需时间也随之增加。日本气象厅警告，路面会有结冰的可能……”

白色覆盖了整座城市。不断涌出的铲雪车，在街道上穿梭来去。主干道状况还算良好，小路上仍旧白皑皑一片，雪和盐粒被轮胎刮起，发出沙沙的响声。

街道两边的景观树从窗外掠过，枝头压满了雪，像一团团白色的棉花。

在机场托运完行李，赤苇收到了两条消息。航班误点的通知，和木兔的短信。他结束了在大阪的比赛，在品川换了车。此刻，电车迫于无奈地停在轨道上，等待工作人员清除积雪。

一个小时以后，赤苇起身，打算去柜台询问改签的事。这时，一个冒着寒气的身影出现了。赤苇笑起来，快步朝他走过去。

冻得通红的手指，捋了捋湿漉漉的头发，和狼狈的样子不同的，是木兔满脸的笑容：“差点就要赶不上，让京治着急了。”

办妥了手续，赤苇催他：“去换身干衣服。”

最后连鞋子也换了。穿着运动鞋在雪地里狂奔——真是怕他不来，又怕他乱来。

飞机在轨道上等了很久，真正起飞的时候，木兔裹着毯子睡着了。他们在毛毯下的手，握了一路。

这一行的目的地也好不到哪里去。银装素裹的温哥华，让人认不出它本来的面貌。街边爱德华建筑的红砖墙，在一片白雾里分外显眼。路上的小车，各个都驮着一层厚厚的积雪。偶尔的行人大多低着头，压着帽檐，步履匆匆。

下了出租车，推开日式料理店“Tojo”的大门，暖气迅速将他们包围。

与一路上听到的陌生语言不同的，日语的招呼声，从餐厅深处传来，惹得一些客人侧目。是木兔的大姐。赤苇在高中毕业后就没见过了。她有些地方和木兔很像。赤苇低着头，松了松围巾。等到了桌边，才发现弘太也在场。

“您好，我是赤苇京治。”

“不用客气啦，好久不见，赤苇君。”

大姐记得这个高中时，时常来家里吃饭的男生——从以前开始就很懂事，很照顾弟弟，迁就他到不可思议的程度。原本和弟弟差不多高的，现在矮了小半个头。他看上去更沉稳了，五官也长得开了，好像瘦了一些，非常帅气。

一个月前，大姐接到了木兔的电话，说是年末要和高中的后辈一起来加拿大旅游，会路过温哥华。

“一起吃顿饭吧？”木兔这样提议道。

“当然可以啊，吃什么呢？”

“姐之前提过的饭店叫什么来着，Toto吗？”

“是Tojo！”

这一餐吃得并不安稳。弘太不是想从座椅里挣出来，就是抓起儿童餐里的老虎虾，往木兔嘴里递，木兔特别给面子地吞了下去，他又抓起一个淌着汁的西蓝花，往赤苇那儿送。

赤苇手足无措地楞在原地，稍微张了张嘴。木兔解围地凑过去，一口把西蓝花接走了。大姐不知道弘太与赤苇已经做了几个月的“网友”，为儿子的失礼道着歉，把他按回座椅里，厉声教育了一番。

一顿饭的时间，要长不长，要短不短。大姐还是觉出些奇怪来，木兔变得不一样了，说不上来哪里。总是天经地义等着被照顾，家里最得宠的么子，如今也照顾起别人来。

甜点上过后，大姐带弘太去母婴室。黏糊糊的巧克力酱，沾了他一手。幼儿园的老师教过细菌的害处后，让他洗手就变得容易了，但是最近也会说意义不明的话。

“细菌不是好人，也不是坏人。”

又来了。每次都要纠正他，不然很容易功亏一篑。大姐抱着他，说：“老师不是讲过吗？细菌会让弘太生病。”

“没有骗人！”弘太歪着头：“是哥哥说的，白衣服的，大哥哥。”

大姐怔住了。

“可你不是今天才见到他吗？”

弘太使劲地摇摇头：“大哥哥给我讲了好多故事。”

最近，弘太总是问她要手机，要给大哥哥打电话，要听故事。拨的是木兔的号码，她理所当然地认为木兔就是“大哥哥”。为什么呢？打给木兔，接电话的却是赤苇。

他们的关系，好到朝夕相伴，好到耐心地哄对方家的小孩睡觉，好到年末一起出来旅游吗？

大姐想起木兔对赤苇笑的样子。她也实实在在的年轻过，记得那种捂着嘴巴，也会从眼睛里跑出来的喜欢。

假如……他喜欢他，那一切都说得通了。

饭后，大姐送他们回机场。一看到机场的标识，弘太又有要哭的冲动，坐在一边的赤苇使出浑身解数，安慰起来。十分慌乱的模样，但很温柔。大姐这么想。

赤苇去取寄存在机场的行李箱。木兔留了下来。一贯大大咧咧、直肠子的弟弟，此时害羞、急迫，通红的脸，又溢着坚决、勇敢，两根粗粗的、跟他们的爸爸如出一辙的粗眉毛，都快绞起来了。比她高许多的木兔，跟路灯杆子似的，直挺挺地站在她面前，金石般的嗓子，破釜沉舟的气势：“姐，我有话和你说。”

前年不说，去年不说，吃饭的时候不说，车上不说，下了车，两个人在冰天雪地的地方，就着惨兮兮的路灯，给她掏心窝子？说完就飞得天高皇帝远，躲着她吗？

“……可靠的人从小就很可靠，笨蛋长大了还是笨蛋，大笨蛋。”

木兔露出迷茫的表情。

大姐从口袋里掏出根烟来。

木兔愣了一下，伸手要拿：“怎么又抽哦？”

烦乱地打掉他的手，大姐仿佛变回了小时候那个呼风唤雨、来去自如，和两个妹妹一个弟弟，上学前抢厕所从未输过的大姐大：“好不容易熬过孕期和哺乳期的女人，连抽烟的自由都没有吗？带弘太这么累……”

木兔不说了，给她挡着风。黑夜里，火星子亮了起来。随着大姐的动作，一明一暗的。

说不生气是假的。气什么呢？不是气弟弟喜欢谁，是气他的隐瞒。

弟弟把她当外人了。他怕另一个他受委屈。

他的心里面，她排到后面去了。她从小带大的……不过也是该排到后面去了。他长大了。他心里面没有人的时候她急，有人了，她难过个什么劲？

大姐深深地吸了口气，冷空气刺痛了鼻腔，问道：“你要说什么？”


	30. Chapter 30

继续往北飞，在埃德蒙顿机场经停后，他们上了一架有些年头的小型螺旋桨飞机，乘着夜色，前往此行的最终目的地，位于北极圈附近的极光胜地——黄刀镇。

木兔候机时，略有些惘然的样子。赤苇问他是不是累了，也只是被反问：“京治要喝水吗？”便跑开了。回来的时候握着矿泉水和无糖可乐。可一直到登机，木兔手里捏着的饮料，也没有动几口。

机场里没有人认识他们，又是相对开明的国外。偶尔有亚洲脸的游客，要么说着字正腔圆的英文，要么说着不是日语的亚洲语言。

赤苇牵起木兔的手。待木兔反应过来，又把手指缠进去。他们十指交握。赤苇用余光看了木兔一眼，熟悉的笑容出现了……紧紧回握的力量传递回来。

飞机隆隆作响。比起客机，舱内的装置更像简陋的运输机。空姐接地气的打扮，有种小镇人的不拘小节，打招呼的样子，又淳朴，又亲切。

过了一阵，忽地有人低呼出声：“看啊，看外面！”声音里藏着抑制不住的亢奋。乘客们骚动起来，机舱里一片拉开遮光板的响动。

就连机长也开始广播：“亲爱的朋友们，在我们的西北侧，绿色的极光正在夜空中跳动，我们即将与它擦肩而过，现在是观测的最好时机……欢迎光临黄刀镇，希望你们旅途愉快。”

赤苇往外看，木兔也伏下身来，往外眺望。小小的方框里，一条优美的绿光带，以夜为幕布，肆意而自由地跃动着，变换着形状。

这是他们与极光的初遇。

木兔睁大了眼睛，睫毛不可置信地眨动，不知疲倦地吸纳着这奇特的景色。

是极光啊，京治！

恩，是极光。

木兔看看赤苇，又看看窗外，眼中洒满了星星点点的震撼。

落地后，他们打车去宾馆。这是他们见过的最小的机场，只有一个房间那么大，没有商店，没有工作人员，只有一个转盘带，几排座椅，和一只雪白的北极熊雕塑。

拿了行李，戴上帽子和手套，穿戴齐所有御寒的装备，木兔在通往外界的门边，振奋地回头一笑，一点不惧寒冷的样子：“准备好了吗，京治？”

遮得严严实实，已经无法说话的赤苇，大幅度地点了点头。于是木兔打开门来。

零下三十度的极地之风，呼呼地朝他们袭来，这个极地小镇，以最苛酷、最魄然的姿态，让他们瞬间清醒。

他们穿着对这里的气候而言，算是螳臂当车的普通冬季外套，互相看着，一时之间，都被震慑住了，谁也说不出话来。接着，两个人一人拖一个箱子，同时跑向最近的出租车，飞快地钻了进去。在车里，才敢拉下面罩，用掌心去暖对方冻得发红、发痛的苹果肌——那是他们唯一露在外面的皮肤。

“才三十秒而已……我们就不行了。”

“我会帮京治贴好多好多暖宝宝！”

“脚上也要。”

他们面面相觑，为这副又狼狈、又快活的模样，笑出声来。

抵达宾馆已是后半夜，旅行团已经把租赁的外套、雪裤和雪鞋送到了房间。舟车劳顿，两人都困了，洗了把期盼已久的热水澡。一夜无梦。

隔天，两人早早起床，强力的暖气让人喉咙发干，木兔去自动售货机买了水。

赤苇把外套从干洗袋里拆出来，是一个户外品牌的远征系列，据说是为南极洲科考站的极端天气打造的，可以完美抵御零下三十度，甚至更恶劣的气候环境。

木兔站在他身后，把头埋进赤苇帽子的一圈毛领里，闻了闻，稀奇地咋舌道：“有、有狼的味道。”

赤苇无情地打消他的幻想：“木兔前辈，就算是狼毛，也不会有狼的味道的……”

白天是自由活动时间。他们把暖宝宝极其铺张浪费地贴遍对方全身，打算在镇上转转。

困扰赤苇的事情发生了。空气太过干燥的关系，无论他摸到什么，都会起静电。电梯的按钮，门的把手，甚至木兔的手……隔着手套也会被电到。最夸张的一次，能看到一瞬而逝的电火花。赤苇专注地研究着自己的指尖，为什么木兔几乎不受影响？

木兔再也不敢让他碰任何东西，叫他把手揣在兜里。

冷在这个地方有了实体——任何接触得到空气的皮肤，不消一会儿就刺痛起来。雪在脚下咯吱作响。树像一支支银色的烟花，固定在绽开的瞬间，立于路边。所见之处具是白的，连呼吸都是白的。呼出的白烟往上飘，飘到睫毛上，立刻在睫毛上结成白色的冰晶。

“京治，变得像天使一样。”

“啊，前辈，你的眉毛也变成白色的了。”

木兔嚷嚷着要看，他们在手机前自拍，结果在看到照片前就自动关机了。电池也在抗议般得叫嚣着冷啊……

他们先去了镇上的博物馆。

黄刀，一个两万人口的西北小镇，气温可以从冬天的零下三十度跃至盛夏的零上三十度。据说一年有三百多天看得到极光。在这里，旅游业和矿业是主要经济来源。不同族系的原住民居于此地，因纽特人、印第安人、梅蒂人……

这些都来自赤苇的解说。来之前完全没有做过攻略，英文也没有好到看得懂介绍的木兔，只是聚精会神地听着，不断地发出感叹。

大概是赤苇讲得太细致了，渐渐地有也是日本人的游客靠拢过来，“蹭听”赤苇的讲解。

离开博物馆后，他们去吃午饭。说是市中心，也只是一条有零星几栋建筑的短短的街道罢了。他们走进一间挂着“跳舞的麋鹿”花体字招牌的木楞房，饭店的装修质朴而粗犷，是有种西部感的乡村风格。

点了大份的三明治和汤，服务生和善地说：“你们吃不了大的，需不需要换成小份的？”

事实证明，他太小瞧木兔和赤苇的食量了。赤苇吃完了自己的，木兔把餐盘上剩余的东西一扫而空。他朝来结账的服务生露了个明亮的笑容，服务生哈哈地笑出了声，热情邀请他们再次光临。

回到酒店，因为时差的关系，两人又趴回床上补了个觉。

不知道是谁说的，爱情的新鲜感，不是和不同的人，体验同样的事情，而是和同一个人，体验不同的事情。

木兔小心翼翼地抱着赤苇，不太敢动，一动又刺啦啦的一阵电。赤苇就像一条小小的、威力十足的电鳗。只不过人家电的是猎物，而他总把自己弄疼。

以后常出来玩吧！木兔在赤苇的耳边悄声说。赤苇似乎已经睡着了。

闹铃响了，他们下楼，在酒店的大堂里遇到了他们的向导，一个叫乔的原住民。他长得非常高大、健壮，有突出的颧骨和在寒风中摸爬滚打几十载的面颊。他像亚洲人，但浅色的眼睛又有种古老的异域感。

乔不光嗓门大，声音还异常浑厚——木兔遇上了对手。

木兔和赤苇是头两个坐上小巴的，便在去极光营地的路上与乔闲聊起来。

“朋友们，你们的白天过得好吗？”

木兔上下比划着，说去了哪里，吃了什么。手机回暖后又可以开机了，他给乔看他在博物馆拍的照片。乔说起黄刀的历史，一口一个“外国人”的。赤苇很快意识到，原住民口中的“外国人”并不是指他们，而是指白人。

划到一张照片，木兔操着生涩地英文问他：“这是什么？”

照片中的展板上，是一个巨大的圆形空洞，从空中俯瞰，像地球表面的一只眼睛，通向深不可见的地心。圆洞的周围，有一层一层的阶梯，像梯田似的，一圈圈绕下去。

乔的视力不太好，他皱着眉，把手机拿远了看，片刻后说：“这是我们的钻石矿！这个国家最大的。他们外国人想夺走它，但最后我们保住了。明天，带你们去看，好不好？”

和这里的大多数人一样，乔健谈，爱笑，笑声极具穿透力。他用力拍着木兔的肩，说：“我有很多日本客人，但你们长得非常高。”

听到木兔是排球运动员，乔便要和他合影，甚至用笔写下他的名字，打算回去看他的比赛。

小巴陆续在别的宾馆接上了十来位客人，又行驶片刻，到了营地。十来顶透着鹅黄色灯光的尖顶帐篷，扎在这处据说是冰湖的平地上。帐篷里供应着零食，枫糖夹心饼干和热巧克力。

经营这里的是一对日本夫妻，为了让客人少挨些冻，极光出现时，他们会挨个进帐篷，用日语和英语喊大家出去看。

和同一个帐篷的游客闲聊了一会儿，暖气烘得赤苇有些缺氧，他披上外套，问木兔：“出去走走？”

木兔早就等不及了，腾地站起来。外面游客寥寥，他们又往外走了些，营地帐篷变成指甲盖大小。一个僻静的角落里，他们默契地牵手，接吻。木兔戴着厚手套的双手，像捧着珍宝似的，捧着赤苇的脸。静谧的夜里，只剩两人急促的喘息声、咂嘴声。赤苇的鼻尖通红，脸颊也是，又亲了几口，木兔赶忙把他的围巾拉上了。

就在这时候，赤苇像感应到了什么，一个抬头。他扯了扯木兔的袖子，让他也抬头。

不知何时变得清朗的夜空中，躲在云层后的极光终于展露出它奇异的面貌。绿粉色的极光，既绚丽又梦幻，照亮了整个苍穹。似乎触手可及，真伸出手去摸了，它又像天女舞动起飘带，在夜的帘幕下极快地扭动着，姿态万千，捉摸不透。

渐渐嘈杂起来，大家都出了帐篷，仰头看这真真是“只应天上有”的奇景。有男孩对牵着手的女孩解释：“这是太阳8分20秒之前的一次大爆炸，太阳风穿越了15万公里到达地球，和大气层剧烈撞击产生的结果……”女孩明显敷衍地“恩”了一声，在她眼里，这一刻无需言语。

望着悬在头顶上方，言语无法描述的景色，望着8分20秒前的宇宙记忆，赤苇只觉得自己十分渺小，他和他，荣耀、责任、顾虑，都是庸人自扰，他们于这个世界而言，只是眨眼功夫的过客，留不下什么，也带不走什么。东京总给人望不见尽头的感觉，但来过这里才知道，那不过这颗行星上，微不足道的，小小一隅。广阔无垠的星球上，他们的存在或许没什么意义。

他们或许只对彼此有意义。

除了他们爱的人，一切的一切，都是过眼云烟，何足挂齿……

“京治，地球……也太厉害了吧？！”

身边的人高高地昂着头，保持着这个姿势，纹丝不动地站了好一会儿了。

“是啊……都不重要了。”

“你说什么？”

木兔转过头来，他很久没有看到赤苇这种毫无负担的笑容了。

冻得木木的脸，此刻扯出一个生动的笑，染上些许极光的亮色，影影绰绰地变幻着，赤苇说：“你在这里才重要。”


	31. Chapter 31

凌晨五点才回到房间，一觉睡醒，已经快中午了。

赤苇像被车轮碾过似的浑身酸痛，木兔也一样，正对着镜子活动着肩。衣服太沉了，压得他们像经历了一场残酷的训练。

在酒店的餐厅吃了个简餐，乔出现在大堂。旅游公司的小巴坐满了，他不得不开自己的车，一辆被雪水和泥水溅了一身的皮卡。皮卡里面非常整洁、干燥，木兔坐在前排，赤苇坐在后面，同行的，还有一对小情侣——来这里游玩的，似乎都是成双成对的有情人。

乔先带他们去了游客中心。圣诞已近，中心打扮得红红绿绿的，亮着彩灯，门口有圣诞老人，与人合影。里面很挤，到处是捂得厚厚实实的观光客，擦着肩，一模一样的外套，一模一样的兴奋之情。

这里可以写明信片，在旅客要求的、未来的某个时间点寄出，还可以领北极圈探险证明。木兔一下被吸引过去，和赤苇拿完证书以后，他开始写卡片，一个人窝在角落里的高脚桌边上。

……做作业有这么认真就好了。

接下来去了钻石矿，没法去到矿里面，但也有个对外开放的展览中心，连着一个卖钻石的店铺，铺子里有工人正在切割钻石。工人和乔热络地聊起天来，又对客人解释起五花八门的工艺。木兔入迷地听着，展柜里陈列着各式裸钻，或者镶嵌好的成品戒指，在聚光灯下折射出璀璨炫目的光。

乔靠过来，朝他挤挤眼睛：“假如你带一个姑娘过来，我们就让她试试。”他插着腰，“还是说，该让一个男孩试试？”

木兔愣了一下，他回头看了看赤苇。他悄悄拉过乔，对他说：“乔，能不能借我个测号器？”他想到木叶求婚的时候，在亚马逊上买了一组塑料的测号器，趁太太睡着，一个一个试过去，偷偷摸摸的，被枭谷众人嘲笑了好一阵子。

乔哈哈大笑，摆了摆手：“不用那个。”他走了两步，和赤苇说了几句话，把赤苇带到工匠面前。

乔走过来，装模作样地碰了碰木兔的肩，好整以暇地说：“等着。”

四个人聊了片刻。临行前，赤苇去了趟卫生间。切钻石的师傅停下机器，见怪不怪地，对木兔说：“无名指，9.5号差不多。”他捻起手上一小粒尚未完工的裸钻，在手指上比了比，“一样的克拉数，在女人手上显得出来，在男人手上显小，得往大里买。”

入夜前，他们照例回到宾馆补眠。赤苇睁开眼时，木兔并不在房间里。

“木兔前辈。”

试着叫了几声，也没有回应，赤苇翻下床，看到他的衣服和鞋子也都不在。或许下楼吃东西了……他一层套一层地，穿好了外出的衣物，盯着门把手迟疑着，飞快地拧了一下。“啪”地一声，果不其然地，被电了。

还要去按电梯。还是说，干脆走楼梯？

未见其人，先闻其声。从楼梯间出来，还没走到大堂，就听到一阵交谈声，看来木兔和乔已经在那里了。赤苇过去坐下，问道：“你到哪里去了？”

“马上告诉你。”木兔朝他笑了笑，“比起这个，京治，乔有个故事，才说了个开头……”

乔说，他对所有的日本客人印象都很深刻。十年前，有一个来自东京的女客人，在黄刀镇失踪了。监控里，她打扮地和常人别无二致，在旅馆的礼品店买了东西，便出门了。那是摄像头最后一次捕捉到她的身影。到了该退房的那天，工作人员才意识到她的失踪。

乔用低沉而厚重的嗓音，缓缓道来：“……实际上，离开酒店，不是我们最后一次见到她。那个晚上，我弟弟的老婆正要回家，在十字路口看到了孤身一人的亚洲女人，风雪夜里，一个人往林子里走……”

木兔紧张起来，屏着呼吸。

乔继续说，客人有危险，这在镇上是大事。皇家骑警全部出动，当地的居民也自发地成立了搜救队，在雪里找了几天几夜，没有任何的收获，大雪掩埋了她所有的印记。

“后来呢？”木兔急急地问。

乔耸了耸肩，有种摸不着头脑的茫然，有种朴素的豁达：“隔年春天，雪化了，施工队开始修路，那个时候发现了她。警察说她是自杀。听说她是来自东京的心理医生。他们找到了她的遗书。”

这个被恶劣环境捶打得坚韧，但是内心十分简单的男人想不通，在监控里笑得如此灿烂，穿戴得如此得体，看上去毫无端倪的女客人，为什么要选择在离家乡如此遥远的地方，在这样壮丽的美景下，结束自己的生命。

“这个行业很辛苦。”赤苇扼腕，有些唏嘘地说：“我有做心理医生的同事，常开玩笑说，其实他们才是需要坐在那张诊疗椅上的人。”

“从那以后，再遇到日本客人，我都会特别当心。表面上嘻嘻哈哈的，但是看不到心里面怎么想的。”乔站起身来，“但是你的男朋友，我挺欣赏他活在当下的那一套。”

听到“男朋友”三个字，赤苇率直地一笑，说道：“是啊……不过，你们什么时候聊上的？”

到了营地，跟乔道了谢，他们钻进帐篷里。逐渐地，木兔有些反常。赤苇看着他来回踱步，偶尔捂住胸口，一副静不下来的样子。赤苇想起来了，他听不得鬼故事，不只是鬼故事，稍微恐怖一些的悬疑故事也不行。合宿的时候听了点奇闻轶事，半夜都要拉着他的手去上厕所。开过来的路上又黑，和故事里那个月黑风高的夜晚如出一辙。木兔绝对是被吓到了。

赤苇出声安慰：“木兔前辈，那是十年前的事情了。”

木兔一屁股坐在凳子上。他看向赤苇，眼巴巴、水汪汪的。有别的客人走了进来，他又蔫下去。

吓得不轻。有外人在，他还不好意思说。得出这个结论，赤苇剥了块饼干递到他嘴里，又给他倒了杯热巧克力。这么呆了一会儿，才往外挪。

今天旅行社的人来替游客拍照，三脚架支好了，参数也调好了，大家纷纷从帐篷里出来，拍照的队伍排了一长串。正因此，营地附近忙碌起来。木兔想说话，便有人走过来，他闭上了嘴巴。

这样说起来，木兔的脸色也不太好……

后半夜更加热闹，黑峻峻的地方，竟然有人认出木兔来。一阵尖叫，有人找他签名、合影，平时哪有近距离接触偶像的机会，多亏这个闭塞的小镇，人和人的距离拉近得快。回到帐篷里，他们也还在聊天。一向话多的木兔，倒是讷讷地，别人问一句他答一句，心不在焉的样子。

回到宾馆，赤苇替他挂外套，木兔拿过衣架，机警地说：“我、我自己来。”

一夜过去，又是个雾蒙蒙的早晨，这是他们在黄刀的最后一日。两个人一起刷着牙，赤苇看着镜子里的木兔，头发睡得乱七八糟的，是不是还有点黑眼圈？

下午乔带他们去坐雪橇。几天下来，身体稍许习惯了这种刺刺的冷，在户外待久一些也没问题了。雪橇三傻很中意木兔，围在他身边来回打转，他才玩得尽兴了一些。

赤苇思索了一下，晚饭的时候把木兔带到了镇上唯一一家亚洲人的料理店，吃了越南河粉。冰天雪地的世界里，一碗暖融融的热汤下肚，任谁都会觉得舒爽、惬意。木兔整个人才又变得神气活现的。

在黄刀的最后一个夜晚，夜色不佳。他们在营地等了两个多小时，依旧乌云蔽日。几个向导一商量，决定开大巴和他们自己的车，分头行动，带客人往更偏的地方跑。

“追猎极光？”木兔跟着动身，纳闷地看向赤苇。

“听着很厉害。”赤苇笑了一下，也跟上了。

乔发动了他的皮卡，答道：“这里没有，我们就去找极光。我带你们到没有云的地方去，我们当地人能找到，看谁先有好消息，再互相联络。”

轮胎上捆着的雪链绞起地面上的积雪，声音很大，在与现代文明隔绝的冰原上，黑夜显示出黑夜原本的威力，除了车头灯照亮的一小块地方，其余全是黑漆漆的。

最后他们停在一处荒野。四周是那样纯粹的黑，白天，这里或许是森林，结冰的湖……但现在，都浓缩成了一个点，变成他们眼前吞噬一切的黑。

这样的地方，他们离了对方哪怕只是两步远，也会方向感全失，要花上一些力气才能再摸到彼此。思及此，木兔用力地握住了赤苇的手。

往天上看，依然没有极光的影子，但也没有乌云了，皓月当空，星河绚烂。乔用卫星电话和其他向导联络，他们也没有好消息。他对木兔和赤苇说：“这里没有云，其他人正在来的路上。假如极光出现，一定可以看见。祝我们好运。”

四下无人，没有帐篷的庇护，他们只能坐在地上，手电筒的光照亮一小片雪地。木兔边堆着雪人，边嘀咕：“雪好干，像沙子一样，完全粘不住啊。”

赤苇试着团了几个雪球，发现如他所说，不能成形。

玩了一会儿，木兔干脆整个人躺倒在地上，对赤苇说：“京治，你躺过来，我们看看星星。”

赤苇念着“不冷吗”，但还是躺了过去，头枕在木兔胳膊上。

没有极光抢镜，奶白色的银河无比清晰，夜空像是裂了一道巨缝。漫天繁星，仿佛近在咫尺，一直看的话，会有种天旋地转的眩晕感，满天的星星，似乎要坠下来，眨一眨眼，就会掉进眼睛里……

木兔歪过头，看赤苇的侧脸：“我们能看到Kouji吗？”

这是他们见过的最广袤的星空了。

“我想，应该可以吧……”

“是哪一颗？”

赤苇寻觅着：“是这颗吧。”

木兔餍足地笑着说：“原来是这颗啊。”

他们只是一动不动地躺着。

忽然，木兔对着天空大喊。

“Kouji——你——好——吗！”

他使劲全力，声音很大，像要把万里星辰里嵌的星星点点，震落一些似的。

赤苇也把手抽回来，拢在嘴边。

“我——们——很——好！”

话音震颤着，回荡着，一阵一阵地往虚无扩去。一时之间，无人说话，一种舒适的沉默，在二人之间流淌。

下定决心似的，木兔抬起双腿，直直地伸向夜空。

“京治，你快看。”

这样看出去，他就像是荡着腿坐着，脚下流淌着一片虚幻的星河。他动起腿来，做出凌空迈步的动作，自言自语道：“太空漫步……就是这个意思吧，明年的粉感跳这个怎么样？”

赤苇看着他的动作，像在看大卫科波菲尔的魔术。他们好像真的腾升起来，在夜空中，脚下踏着星星，在苍穹中漫步。

木兔用牙齿扯下手套，把手伸进赤苇的口袋里，捏了捏他的手：“再不说的话，其他人就会来了。”

赤苇转过头，看进木兔的眼睛。

“说什……”

情人之间有种默契。赤苇有股强烈的预感，他睁大了眼睛，无法再把话说下去。

木兔的双腿在空中变化了姿势，他说：“这样是单膝跪地的话……”一阵悉悉索索地，他从外套胸前的口袋里掏出一个方形的盒子。被木兔护在心脏的位置、戴着木兔体温的指环，顺从地落到赤苇的无名指上。木兔笑着看向他，“京治，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

那个晚上，赤苇知道了，在零下三十度的天气里哭的话，眼泪的冰霜，就会在睫毛上结成一对白色的、沉甸甸的翅膀。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后会来补一个可有可无的，算是番外的尾声吧（x  
> 没啥别的，就求个评论！！！！！！  
> 谢谢看文的大家！！！！  
> 下篇再见！！！！！！  
> 下篇或许会更长！！！！！


End file.
